What is a Host Club?
by BritishGentleman
Summary: Arthur never thought he would be part of a club, but when he breaks a vase he is pulled into being part of a Host Club. Will he survive this new school and club? Pairings: FrUk, PruAus, UsCan. Rated T for Iggy's foul language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys BritishGentleman here~ Yes this is based off of Ouran High School Host Club and there are a few others similar to this one. Well I hope you enjoy this~ I don't own Hetalia or Ouran. Human names used. Pairings: FrUK, UsCan, and PruAus. Translations are at the end~ don't hold back on any corrections you may have for me~**

**List of Characters:**

**Tamaki Suou: Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

**Haruhi Fujioka: Arthur Kirkland (England)**

**Kyoya Otori: Wang Yao (China)**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: Alfred Jones (America)**

**Kaoru Hitachiin: Mathew Jones (Canada)**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka: Roderich Edelstein (Austria)**

**Takashi Morinozuka: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)**

**Renge Houshakuji: Elizaveta Hedervary (Hungary)**

**What is a Host Club?**

**Chapter One: Starting Today, You are a Host**

Arthur Kirkland walked down the many hallways of his new school, Hetalia High, "Damn do they not have one empty library?" He had been looking for a library for some time with no such luck; they had all been loud and crowded. He passed by the abandoned music room, "Hmmm, maybe it will be quiet here." He reached for the door handle and turned the handle, when the door opened a gust of wind and rose petals came through the door. Arthur wrinkled his nose in confusion, _'What the hell?'_

"Welcome~" A chorus of voices sounded through the door, showing six boys all around his age. One of the blonde boys was sitting in a throne like chair while wearing a smirk; a pair of similar looking blondes stood beside him both showing a smile. A short brunette teen was standing behind the smirking blonde, an expression of complete and utter cuteness played on his face, and he was holding a yellow bird. Standing next to the brunette was a silver haired man with crimson eyes wearing a similar smirk to the sitting man. And the final boy was a Chinese looking man with jet black hair in a lose ponytail, his expression cold and uninterested, he wrote something in his black notebook.

"Wow it's a boy." The twins chorused, leaning forward with curiosity in their eyes. The British man was struggling with the door handle to escape.

"Alfred, Mathew this boy is in your class right, aru?" The Asian man asked

"Yeah but he is really shy, and doesn't talk to people. So we don't know much about the guy. And he always messes with his clothes, it's kind of weird." They answered in perfect unison, as they both shrugged.

The Chinese gave a knowing smile, "Well that was rude aru. Anyway, welcome to the Ouran High School Host club student, aru."

The blonde that up until now had been sitting jumped out of the seat and looked at the Brit, "Wait zen you must be Arzur Kirkland!"

Arthur winced at his name being spoken, _'Great he is French. Damn bastard.'_ He turned to face the Frenchman, "Yes that is my name, who the bloody hell are you, and why do you know my name?"

"Well your infamous, aru. It's not every day that a commoner like you get's into Ouran, aru."

Arthur felt offended as being called a commoner but grit his teeth, not wanting to anger the intimidating man.

"Yes Arzur you are a hero to all of ze poor people in ze world~ It must be hard to be looked down upon by ozers."

"You are going too far with this poor thing, wanker." Arthur said scooting away from the cocky Frenchman.

"But zat doesn't matter now, long live ze poor! We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty~!" He spread his arms in a welcoming fashion, roses showing up behind him dramatically.

But Arthur ignored it and began to walk towards the door, "I'm going to leave now." But was attacked by the small brunette, "You must be a superhero or something Iggy-chan~"

"No I am not… And who are you calling Iggy-chan!"

"I never knew that Mr. Honors Student would be so openly gay?"

"Openly what?" the Brit said confused.

"So what is your type mon ami~? Do you like the strong and silent type?" He pointed to the albino man, "The boy Lolita?" He pointed to the Austrian brunette boy, "The mischievous type?" he pointed to the blonde twins who smirked, "Or the cool type?" He pointed to the Chinese boy, "Or someone like me~?" He put a finger under the others chin and lifted his head to have his emerald eyes meet his blue ones.

Arthur blushed from the closeness and backed away, and into an expensive looking vase, he gasped as it began to fall, he attempted to catch it but it was too late. The vase crashed into a million pieces, "Now you've done it dude that vase was to start at the bidding price of eight million yen." Said the blue eyed twin.

"Shit… I'm going to have to pay you back aren't I?"

"With what money you can't afford a school uniform?" The twins said looking at each other with some amusement.

The Chinese man picked up a piece of the shattered vase and held it to his vase to his face, "So Francis what do we do now?" Arthur tensed, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

"Arzur have you heard of the saying, 'when in Rome do as the Romans do' since you have no money, you will pay wiz your body-"

Arthur blushed and punched the man in the stomach, "HELL NO WANKER!"

Francis doubled over but managed to laugh a horribly stereotypical French laugh, "Non, non mon ami. I mean you will be the Host Clubs dog."

Arthur stood a vacant expression on his face, the members of the club crowded around him. Eventually Arthur fell over, losing the ability to use his limbs. _'Brilliant. Fucking brilliant. Mom help me before I kill someone.'_

* * *

"Francis what is your favorite song?"

"Why ze one zat reminds me of you."

"I-I um made you some cake would you like some?"

Francis held the brunettes head to meet her eyes and whispered, "Only if you feed it to me mon cher~" The girl blushed and squirmed in her seat, but was quickly forgotten as another girl placed her teacup on the coffee table.

"So Francis I have heard that the Club is keeping a rabbit without a cage."

"Well I wouldn't call him that Michelle." The Frenchman said forcing a smile, _'How is she so pretty yet so mean?' _At that moment the Brit walked through the door holding a bag in his arms, and a regular scowl. "Ah zere he is now~"

"Here is your damned coffee." he said placing the instant coffee in the blonde's hand.

"Wait what is zis?"

"Just what it looks like frog, are you illiterate?"A collective gasp came from the women as the Brit so plainly insulted Francis, but neither man paid mind.

"Oh I know what zis is! Zis is commoner's coffee!"

"So it's true commoner's don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." A nod went through the growing crowd.

"It's just coffee, damn I will get the other coffee." He turned to leave but Francis had other plans.

"Non. I will drink zis coffee!" he held the instant coffee over his head as an applause erupted from the crowd.

Michelle spoke up, "Now, now Francis. You don't have to drink is because this stupid boy bought it. You would just get sick." But her words fell on deaf ears except for Arthur, who if not wanting to appear gentlemanly would have punched her. _'Damn rich people.'_ She huffed as she flipped one of her long pigtails held by a red ribbon.

"Arzur~ Come make us coffee s'il vous plaît~"

Arthur groaned and walked over to the table, "Don't talk to me in that excuse of a language." He grumbled before making the coffee. He placed each cup on a gold tray and held them out to the group of girls, "Here"

"Let ze tasting begin~" Francis said with a, according to the Brit, obnoxious smile.

"I'm afraid to drink this stuff."

"Yes my father might get mad at me."

Francis bent one of the girls over holding her waist s she didn't fall and held his face close to hers as he whispered, "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

"W-well then I would drink it~" The girl blushed red as the others girls gave cries of jealousy.

* * *

On the other side of the host room Alfred and Mathew were talking to two of their clients, "Ahahaha! It was so funny; he had a bad dream and ran out of bed!"

"A-Alfred! Don't tell them that." Tears began to fill Mathew's eyes as he covered his face with his hands, "I asked you n-not to tell anyone about that."

"I'm sorry Mattie." The clients leaned closer blushes dusting their cheeks in anticipation. Alfred cupped his brothers' face in his hands, "But you were so cute I had to tell them. I'm sorry for making you cry, the hero shouldn't do that. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Al." Alfred smiled and pressed his lips to his twins'. Causing their clients to go insane, "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!"

"What are they freaking out about?" Arthur asked confused.

* * *

Soon Gilbert walked in with Roderich on his back, Roderich yawned, "Sorry ve are late ladies."

"Hey Gil, hey Roddie~ we've been waiting for you guys, hi~"

Gilbert placed Roderich on the ground and stood up straight, "Sorry I was waiting for Gilbert to finish feeding his birds and I fell asleep." The shorter boy rubbed his eyes tiredly, "And I'm still not avake."

The girls looked like they were having a cuteness attack as they yelled, "SO CUTE~~~"

"Is Roderich really my superior?" Arthur asked to himself.

"He may seem young and childish but he is a prodigy. And then Gilbert's strong hold is his silent disposition. Though he doesn't act like this outside the club." Yao explained, but the words were lost on the Brit.

"Iggy-chan~," Roderich jumped on Arthur, catching him off guard. Arthur's shirt sleeve rolled up a bit to show a single scar but as soon as it was there it was gone but Roderich noticed it, he would ignore it for the moment and tell someone later, "Do you vant to have some torte vith me~?"

"No thanks I don't really like…torte."

"Then vould you like to hold Gilbird?" He asked pointing to the yellow bird resting on his head.

"I don't really like…birds."

Roderich's face immediately fell as he pouted, "Are you saying you don't like Gilbird?"

Arthur looked at the bird for a moment, "Well I guess he is kind of cute."

Roderich smiled and placed Gilbird on Arthurs messy blonde hair, "Take good care of him okay~" He ran off to go talk to his and Mori's clients.

"You may see that here we use each man's particular abilities to meet our customers' needs, along with the yaoi moments."

"Yaoi, what's that?"

"Yaoi is the romantic relationship between two boys, aru. We are very lucky since all of our members are gay. Our most frequent pairings are the twins, and following close behind is Gil and Roddie which is easy because they are a couple." At that moment Gilbert kissed Roderich gently, causing the other man to blush and the girls to start fangirling. "Right behind them are the twins with what the girls call 'twincest'. Francis, and I aren't usually paired together but it happens. But the most popular host here is Francis; he is the king, aru."

"What the bloody hell is going on in the world?"

"Oh and to pay off your dept you have to be the host clubs dog until you graduate," Yao chuckled, "I mean errand boy, aru. You can try to run away but just to warn you my family owns a private police force that can be used in a matter of minutes. Do you own a passport by any chance?" Arthur stared at the Chinese man in fear and didn't notice Francis approaching him from behind.

Francis wrapped his arms around the thin boys frame whispering in his ear, "You are going to have to work hard to pay back zat dept. Mon petite Brit." He blew a small stream of air in the Brit's ear causing the other to jump away from the other.

"Don't EVER! Do that again frog!"

"You, mon cher, need a makeover or no girl will look twice at you."

"I don't want girls looking at me-"

"I knew zat you were gay!" Arthur punched the Parisian in the face.

"I'm not finished wanker!" he ignored the fake cries coming from the blonde and continued, "In my opinion it shouldn't matter what people think about how I look, it all matters on how the person acts."

"But you also have to be a gentleman and please ze ladies like moi~"

"Yes that is important too but I don't care about that. I don't even know why you have a host club like this anyway."

"It's a cruel reality, mon petite lapin." Arthur glared at the new nickname. "It's rare for god to create a perfect person like moi, beautiful inside and out."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"I know it's hard to believe but you must confess, if you didn't how would you go on living?" Francis dramatically wrapped his arms around himself as if he were wounded. Then he began to rant about being a gentleman.

'_What is wrong with this man? How would I describe him?' _The twins stood next to Arthur as they watched him think, _'There is a word that describes him perfectly. Narcissist? No…how about flirt? No… what is that word?'_

Francis walked over and looked at Arthur with his head tilted, "And ze most important zing Arthur is to remember how effective a sideways glance can be."

"Aha! That's it!" Arthur said as he clapped his hands together finally finding the word he was looking for.

"Oh? Did I strike a chord wiz you-"

"Obnoxious." Francis looked as if the world just ended; he quickly began to sulk in a corner. Arthur watched the usually hyper Frenchman; he placed a hand on the back of his head, "Uh...Sorry frog."

The twins laughed, Alfred said "Don't be man~"

Mathew nodded, "Yeah, you're a hero."

"But Mattie I'm the hero!"

"Al, grow up."

'_But he is a bloody pain in the neck.'_ Arthur laughed quietly, "I'm sorry frog, but your lesson did strike some interest."

Francis stood and turned around wearing a smirk, "Really mon cher~? Let me teach you more~"

"He got over that quickly enough." The Brit stated obviously.

"Boss."

"Appelez-moi le roi!" Francis yelled holding his arms out dramatically.

"Whatever man, you can teach him the ropes of being a gentleman but he has to look the part." Alfred stepped in front of Arthur and placed his hands on the glasses, "Maybe if we take off his glasses it will help."

"Oi! Give me back my glasses! I need them to bloody see you idgit!" Arthur said trying to take his glasses back.

But it was too late, everyone began to crowd around Arthur; Francis pushed his way up to Arthur and stared at him for a moment his mouth open in surprise. He then bent his head down and snapped his fingers, and with a commanding voice said, "Alfred, Mathew."

"Yes sir! Right away!" the both grabbed an arm on either side of Arthur and dragged him off with inhuman speed, laughing madly or at least Alfred was.

"Bloody hell, Guys let go of me damn it! Why aren't you listening to me Alfred and you too Mathew?"

"Yao, get my hairstylist rapidement." Yao was already busily clicking away on his phone, searching for the number. "Gilbert get some contact lenses." Gilbert smirked and ran down the hall.

"Vhat can I do Bonnefoy?" A cheerful voice asked looking up expectantly.

"Roddie."

"Yes sir~"

"You… go enjoy some torte, s'il vous plaît."

Roderich sat at a small table facing Gilbird who was sitting peacefully on the rim of a tea cup, "It's just us Gilbird, everyone else said they vere busy."

Meanwhile Alfred and Mathew had ushered the Brit in a makeshift changing room, they held up a bag, "Change into this."

"Why the bloody hell should I you idgits?"

"Don't ask questions!" the twins tackled the Brit trying to force him in the clothing in the bag, "Change change change change!"

"Fine but you have to get the hell out!" the Brit replied angrily tossing the pair out. They landed on their feet and looked at each other questioningly, having a conversation using their eyes, _'That was weird bro.' _

'_Yeah it was really odd, eh?'_

'_Think he is hiding something?'_

'_I know he is.'_

"Francis give me back my bloody normal clothes." Arthur said peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Non, just get out here will you? We want to see what you look like."

Arthur stepped out shyly, he was wearing a light blue school jacket with a black tie and navy plaid pants. His hair was still a mess but it looked better than it did before, but the most noticeable feature besides his eyebrows. Were his forest green eyes, they seemed much clearer without the glasses. He was tugging on the sleeves a habit that the twins had mentioned, "Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this?"

"Si mignon juste comme une fille~"

"You're so cute Iggy-chan~"

"Yeah if we knew you looked like that we would have helped you sooner." Alfred said in amazement.

"Maybe he can bring in a few costumers, aru."

"Zat's just what I was zinking~" Francis said with a smirk. "Arzur staring today you shall be a member of zis host club."

"A host?" Arthur repeated nervously.

"And if you can bring in one hundred customers your debt to the club will be gone."

* * *

"So Artie what kinds of foods do you like?" A brunette asked happily to his left.

"I'm curious do you wear colored contacts?" The red head woman asked a faint blush covering her face.

"Yes they seem so bright." The blonde agreed and nodded her head in agreement.

'_What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?' _he asked himself eyes moving from one girl to the next.

"So Artie why did you join the club?" The three girls asked in perfect unison.

'_All I need is one hundred customers and I'll be free from this club. I know just the story to tell them.'_

Francis looked at Arthur from his seat only to find a depressing air surrounding the table he leaned closer so he could hear their conversation, "Oh so your parents died in a car crash."

"Who does the cooking and cleaning?"

"I do the cleaning bit, everything I cook turns into a disaster. My two older brothers Dylan, he is from Wales, and Angus, he is from Ireland do the cooking. And I have a little brother Logan, he is from Australia. But you know without mum and dad we have to get by somehow, so we support each other and we always have each other's back." Arthur had a small warming smile to make the girls go to high heaven.

"S-so Uh…"

"Is it okay if we…"

"Come back again tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful ladies~" Arthur said giving a bigger smile, they went back to another conversation laughing happily.

"W-why is he so popular?" Francis asked with puppy dog eyes.

"He is a natural, aru."

"No training needed for him." Mathew added quietly looking at the small group with a smile.

"You aren't forgetting about me, are you Francis?" Michelle asked pouting slightly to have the attention back on her.

Francis gave Michelle a sideways glance that normally made girls swoon but she sat there not reacting to the glance, "Of course not my princess, I am just a little concerned about our newest member."

"Well that's obvious enough." She said to herself but he didn't hear her.

Francis snapped his fingers gaining the groups attention, "Arzur, come here for a second."

Arthur sighed, _'What does the bloody frog want now?'_ he walked over to him and crossed his arms, "What frog, I'm trying to be a gentleman and you're interrupting me."

Francis only smiled having gotten used to Arthurs sharp tongue already, he motioned to Michelle, "I would like for you to meet someone. Zis is Miss Michelle, one of my regulars."

'_Oh, it's that girl who was awfully rude. Best be polite.'_ Arthur smiled, "Hello miss, a pleasure to meet you."

Francis's eyes widened as he hugged the Brit tightly, spinning them both around, "Oh que c'était si mignon ~ Il était si mignon extrêmement Arzur ~ ~!"

"Gah! Unhand me right now you idgit!"

"Um…Francis maybe you should listen to him." But Francis was to busy spinning and ranting about how cute Arthur was.

Soon enough Arthur got tired of being spun around, "Gilbert! Get me away from this idgit!"

Gilbert smirked and plucked Arthur out of Francis's grasp, "Und I am awesome!" he shouted, but went silent as he saw Arthur wince he held Arthur in the air for a moment observing his face. Arthur stared back confused.

"Uh…Gilbert? Put him down s'il vous plaît? Now come to big brother~"

"No way in hell." Arthur said walking back to his table, "Sorry about that ladies, just had something to take care of~"

"It's okay~" They all replied happily. But none of them noticed the glare that was sent towards Arthur by Michelle.

* * *

It was the next day and they were about to open up the club when Arthur heard a splash from the fountain outside, "What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he looked out the window, "Ah! You've got to be kidding me! Damn it!" His bag was in the fountain along with his money and school things, he ran down the hallways toward the front of the school. But as he was running he ran into a very familiar figure.

"Oh, it's you." Michelle said calmly, "Don't think that Francis has special feelings for you or anything. He is only worried about you because you might mess up the club. But remember this, no matter what you do; you will always be a second class citizen." And with that Michelle walked away a smirk of triumph plastered on her face.

Arthur stood by the pool, _'How am I going to get my stuff out without people seeing my-'_

"Hey Arzur," Arthur turned to see Francis, "You have nerve skipping out on the club like that."

"Oh sorry." Arthur said embarrassed he quickly turned back to the fountain. _'I have to find a way to get my bag, damn.'_

Francis stepped into the fountain his pants rolled up along with his sleeves, "O-oi, you don't have to do that Francis. You'll get wet doing that." Arthur said blushing slightly.

"It's no trouble mon ami, besides everyone says zat I'm dripping wiz good looks~" Francis said walking towards the bag, he picked it up and began walking to a frozen Arthur. "'ello daydreamer I'm talking to you~ You're not falling for me are you~?"

Arthur came back to reality and snatched his bag out of his hands, "In your dreams frog!"

"How did your bag get into the fountain anyway?" Francis said looking the flustered Brit in the eye.

Arthur lowered his head, "Well uh… I guess it fell into the fountain on accident at some point."

At that moment if they had looked up they would've seen the culprit's shadow, looking down on the pair.

* * *

Later that day he ran into Michelle in an empty hallway, "Oh it's you again. I heard that your bag fell into the fountain that must have been simply horrible." Michelle said with fake sympathy, Arthur had to grit his teeth to not yell at this woman, _'Why the bloody hell did she talk to me if she doesn't like me?' _"And to think you made Francis search that dirty fountain for you." Arthur's eyes widened he hadn't told anyone outside the club members about the incident. "Don't think he actually has something for you."

"I see now, you're jealous of me." Arthur said plainly.

"H-how dare you! Filthy dog! Y-you don't deserve to live!" She was enraged and embarrassed behind Arthur was a marble staircase; both of them took no notice. She pushed Arthur who had not expected it; he stumbled and began to fall down the stairs. _'Shit! Hope I don't break anything.'_ What he didn't expect was a pair of arms catching him before he hit the bottom of the stairs, he opened his eyes slowly.

There was Francis an expression of worry clearly showed on his face. Arthur blushed but just as he was about to yell at him for not being a girl he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Francis looked surprised but smiled kindly; he looked up the stairs to find Michelle his expression suddenly turned to one of anger and immense hate, "Michelle I hereby ban you from coming to the host club."

Tears fell rapidly down Michelle's face; she shut her eyes and ran yelling, "Damn it! Why are you so stupid Francis!"

Francis turned his attention back to Arthur who was on the borderline of crying and sobbing, he smiled and hugged the Brit in his arms gently petting his head, "It's okay mon cher, your safe."

Arthur nodded hiding his face in Francis's jacket his salty tears staining his light blue jacket. "T-thank you Francis." He said weakly.

"What for mon petit Brit?"

"F-for catching me, I-I thought I was going to break something."

"No problem Arzur, whenever you need help just call for me, okay?"

"O-okay." Arthur smiled and stood up, he froze.

"Arzur are you okay?"

"Uh…I-I… I need a new tie, shirt, and jacket."

"Why mon cher?" Francis asked suspicious, he looked at the Brits jacket and saw the smallest bit of red.

"Uh...So I can have a change of clothes of course w-why else?" Arthur said hurriedly.

Francis nodded and grabbed Arthur's hand, "Come on mon ami, I have a spare uniform you can use." Arthur nodded and followed him.

When they reached the club room the only people in there besides themselves were Roderich, Gilbert, Yao, Alfred, and Mathew. Francis grabbed the uniform and Arthur tried to grab it from his hands but was held back by Alfred and Mathew serious expressions fixed on their faces. "Let go of my you idiots!"

"No Iggy, we know you're hiding something."

"That's right, eh. And we are going to find out what."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Iggy-chan, don't lie I know there is something wrong with you. Right Gil?"

"Yeah the awesome me noticed too."

"Just do what we say, aru."

Francis stepped towards Arthur, the Brit began to struggle, "Let me go you bastards! Let! Me! Go!"

Francis grabbed the front of the uniform jacket, Arthur's eyes widened he began to panic, "W-what the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down Arzur zis is for your own good." Francis slowly began to unbutton the jacket eyes never leaving his own hands.

"Let go of me! I will not just sit here and let you defile me you ass faced Frog!" Francis ignored him and reached for the tie, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it now Francis! Please!" Arthur was starting to put up a fight; he now had Gilbert, Roderich, Alfred, and Mathew holding him down. "Stop it! You can't see none of you can see!" Arthur began to sob as Francis reached for the top button to his dress shirt, it broke Francis's heart to see him crying because of him, but he had to know. "Francis! Stop it…stop please, please!"

"I'm sorry mon cher." At that moment Arthur's shirt fell to the floor, the host club members gasped in surprise at the sight in front of them. There was Arthur Kirkland sobbing, his chest exposed. And good god they had never seen so many scars on a human body in their life, there was a variety of scars, ones from sharp objects, some were burns, others were fresh and bleeding from the encounter he just had, while others were old.

Francis hesitantly touched an old scar. Arthur flinched at the contact of his skin he was blushing madly his eyes shut tightly, "Arzur who did zis to you?"

Arthur mumbled something incoherent, "Quoi? Arzur I couldn't hear."

"I-It's a secret…don't tell." Arthur said his chin touching his chest. Francis looked up to Yao who only shrugged just as confused as the rest of them. Francis made a motion for Yao to get bandages, the Chinese man nodded and walked out of the room.

"Arzur you can tell me ze secret. Who did zis to you?"

"It's a secret. Don't tell." He replied yet again.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"…"

"Arzur please tell me."

"…he will get you."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

Arthur suddenly began to thrash around, "IT'S A SECRET! IT'S A SECRET! I MUST NOT TELL! DON'T HURT ME I DIDN'T TELL!"

"'old 'im down!" Francis yelled his French accent showing more. They did as they were told, and soon Arthur calmed down. They had bandaged the reopened wounds, Arthur was unusually silent through all of it. Francis spoke up eventually, "Will you tell us now mon cher?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's a secret don't tell."

"Are you going to be okay Arzur?"

"…don't tell."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"….He will get you. I don't want him to get you."

"Why would 'he' get us?"

"Because you saw."

"Saw what?"

"…scars."

"Alright mon cher we won't tell, just get better okay?"

"Okay."

And since that day no one spoke a word about the incident, and they now shared a closer bond with Arthur.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! *hides* I'm sorry for doing that to Iggy! I didn't want to! TT^TT So other than that, did you guys like it? I hope you did, please review and favorite~ The translations should be correct feel free to correct me on it, I don't know French but German is my second language. Well see you guys soon~**

* * *

**Translations-**

**French-**

**Mon ami- my friend**

**Mon cher- my dear**

**Mon petit Brit- My little Brit**

**Oui- yes**

**Non- no**

**s'il vous plaît- please**

**mon petit lapin- my little rabbit**

**Appelez-moi le roi- call me king**

**moi- me**

**rapidement- quickly**

**Si mignon juste comme une fille- So cute just like a girl**

**Oh que c'était si mignon ~ Il était si mignon extrêmement Arzur- oh that was so cute~ It was so extremely cute Arzur**

**German- **

**Und- And**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much guys~! :') You guys made my day~ so many positive comments and such~ Gosh with all of these reviews and favorites I'm going to have to work hard to finish it! Thanks again guys!**

**Thanks to the following people for following and for favoriting my story: madelinemaryann, AwesomeBrit223, Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy, cigaretta, DeepUnderWater, psychokittenterror, rikacatchip, N and S and F, and Luna-Discord**

**And here are the people who commented~**

**Hinata28h- I'm glad that you like it so far~ Don't worry I am continuing this one, please keep reading -^^-**

**XiXi Scarlett- Thanks for all the positive feedback~ I don't really know if It should be a crossover or not, this is the first time I did a fan fiction like this so I'm not so sure. But thanks for pointing it out~**

**Ayanami-verloren- XD yes I didn't do any gender bending because I also find Arthur so cute as a boy, I won't do any gender bending unless I really have to but I have no plans. Thank you for the positive feedback. **

**Bookworm24601- These are my two favorite animes also and don't worry when I started writing this I knew I had to put in some Spamano it will be there please hold on until it is time for that chapter -^^- **

**YoungPhoenix00- thank you~ I'm glad that you like it so far -^^- I was unsure of how many people would like it with Arthur staying a boy or not. I will work hard to update soon~**

**AutumnSolstice13- Thank you~ I wasn't to sure on some of the characters but I'm glad with how it turned out~ -^^- I hope that you will enjoy the following chapters~**

**JadeKanameHikura- Thank you for the positive feedback I hope that you will like this chapter~**

**Well now that I am done thanking every one here is Chapter two part One I hope you like it! Keep reviewing and commenting and favoriting please. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host club. **

* * *

**Chapter Two Part One: A Job of a High School Host**

It was a new day at Hetalia High; Arthur sat hunched over a messy desk covered with papers, textbooks, and pencils. Suddenly the bell ran and Arthur groaned, _'Damn it I lost track of time.'_ He hastily put his books in his bag and sprinted down the hallways towards the host club room, _'I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?' _He asked himself hopelessly.

He yanked open the door, out of breath, only to find a… _'_Wait_ a minute.' _Arthur looked around him; he saw various tropical birds, nonpoisonous snakes, tropical trees and flowers. _'Where the bloody hell am I?'_

A familiar chorus of 'welcome' came from the host club, they were wearing robes showing off the pale skin of their chests and had all assortments of neckpieces, flowers, and sashes donned. They were in their usual position that they welcomed customers with, big smiles plastered on their faces.

Arthur's eye twitched as he examined each of their outfits, _'Can you see this from heaven mum, dad? This is the club I had to join.' _All the outfits were magnificent showing off every inch of the sculpted host members.

"You finally made it Arthur, your kinda late ya know." The twins said, leaning on the poles of the umbrellas they were holding.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I could be wrong you guys but… isn't it early spring? Don't you own a bloody calendar?"

Francis only laughed and stood from where he had been sitting, "But mon cher, huddling under blankets is no way to spend spring, and besides the heating system we own is le mieux!"

Arthur sighed tiredly, "You have a problem with how we run our club, aru? Remember you owe us eight million yen, so be careful about what you say." Yao said smiling evilly purposefully leaving out the incident they had a few days ago.

Arthur's depression only got worse as he remembered every single detail of the breaking vase. He could practically hear it shatter, and see it right before his own eyes. But luckily he was distracted by a flamboyant Frenchman… or maybe not so lucky. "Men don't bundle up in bulky closing mon cher, it's unnatural to hide so much skin."

"That's your opinion frog." Arthur said coldly, he rather liked bulky clothing on occasions.

"It may be cold spring outside, but in the host club we want to keep our guests surprised and warm." Francis said proudly, Alfred and Mathew were talking rapidly about something, while Roderich was sitting on Gilbert's shoulders running in large circles. Gilbert was laughing loudly and Roderich looked like he might get sick what with the death grip he had on Gilberts head. Francis laid an arm on Arthur shoulders smiling brightly as Arthur glared at him, "Oh yes, we have turned zis place into an everlasting summer!" Francis held his hand in the air, and somehow sparkles appeared behind the Frenchman. _'Why the hell is he sparkling?'_

"That's odd because I feel a massive chill."

* * *

"How cruel my goddess, even in my king outfit I am no more than a mere slave to you. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." Francis lifted the raven haired girl face to meet her eyes, causing the girl to go to high heaven.

"Oh Francis~", she said dreamily blushing madly; the other girls blushed as well but were slightly jealous of the black haired girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot! In a few days we will be zrowing a party."

* * *

"Were throwing a party?" Arthur asked to himself, he turned and saw the twins and their clients talking about the exact same thing.

"Will it be a formal party?" the redhead asked eagerly

"Yes it will be we even borrowed the biggest dance hall. It's great for dancing." Mathew answered smiling; he clutched his polar bear to his chest petting it softly.

Alfred cupped his twins face with his hands, causing the other to blush, "But I really wanted to spend some time with you Mattie." His face was oddly serious as he looked into his twins' eye, a faint blush dusting his own cheeks.

"It's okay Al, I know exactly how you feel. I wanted to as well but-" Mathew didn't finish his sentence due to Alfreds' lips pressing against his. The girls immediately began squealing in delight.

Arthur watched the table confused as always by the girl's reactions to the twins. He stood next to Yao who as always was writing something in his notebook, "So Yao, are you the one who came up with the idea for this tropical setup?"

"No, aru. All the decisions are made by the king; I have no part in this." He pushed his glasses up and smiled at Arthur but it was as cold as ever, "But I guess there is no harm in slipping a few tropical magazines on his desk."

Arthur looked at the man, _'So he is the brains to this whole place. Not really surprising when they have a frog as a leader.'_

* * *

"Ta da~~" Roderich cheered as he held his arms out, beaming.

"Oh you're so cute Roddie!"

"Thank you ladies~ I just love these Balinese flowers, ve had them flown in." Roderich turned just in time to see Gilbert pass by holding an assortment of fruits, "Gil vait a minute!" Gilbert stopped and grinned as his boyfriend came running over, Roderich placed a necklace of Balinese flowers identical to his own on Gilberts albino neck. He hugged him, "Now ve match~"

"That's right Roddie, ve do match now. You are as awesome as me!" Gilbert kissed Roderich's forehead and smiled as the Austrian suddenly became a red color. The girls were smiling and talking to the other clients about the party, and what they would wear.

Arthur looked at the table, _'I'm still thoroughly confused by those two.'_

"Um, Arthur," Arthur looked at the blonde sitting in front on him, "aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the rest of them?"

"Yes I would like to see that." Another girl said hopefully.

Arthur held his hands in front of his chest, "Well no you see, I don't think it's proper to wear the wrong attire for the different seasons."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_But Arzur we have one ready for you, I zink zat you will like it. You and me are a pair, isn't zat belle~?" Francis held up a queen outfit that showed off some skin, it was very similar to Francis's costume. He wrapped an arm around Arthurs waist and purred in his ear, "Will you be my queen mon cher~?"_

"_No way in hell." Arthur replied without skipping a beat._

"_B-but why not Arzur?"_

"_You know damn well why! One I am not a bloody girl, and secondly I have the um…"_

"_The scars?" Alfred finished, Arthur gave him a look that would freeze the hottest place in hell. This caused the self proclaimed hero to run and hide._

"_Yes that, anyway I'm not wearing that or any tropical outfit and that's final." Arthur said blushing as he ripped the outfit away from the perverted Frenchman, and stormed off in the other direction._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"I think it's amazing that you are so devoted to the different seasons."

"I hope the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom on the night of the dance."

"Dancing with you in the moonlight with the cherry blossoms in bloom, it's like a dream come true." The girls escaped to their own dream land as they imagined them dancing with the Brit.

"You know ladies I think it is very cute when you dream like that." He smiled kindly, watching as the clients turned a deep red.

A faint clicking of a pair of shoes was heard and Arthur turned his head to see where it was coming from. "I think it's time for hosts to svitch clients." The girl said coldly, she had waist length pale hair and pale purple eyes. She had a large white bow on top of her head, and had cold unemotional eyes.

Arthur felt like he was going to freeze from her gaze and tone, "Oh I'm sorry. You must be next, miss..."

"Natalia Alfroskaya," she said, she cupped his face in her hands and brought their faces close, "I think that you vill be my new favorite." Francis stood in the back, jealousy and disbelief flaring in his stomach.

* * *

It was after club hours and Francis was gloomily eating commoners' ramen at an alarming rate. Alfred looked over to their sulky king, "Hey boss, get over here and help with the party plans. And stop eating that ramen you'll get fat."

A muffled 'I don't care' was heard from him as he continued to eat it. "I wouldn't be one to talk Alfred, with your burgers and what not." Arthur interjected, "So what's wrong with the frog anyway?"

"He is just upset because Natalia took a liking to you."

"He shouldn't be surprised, aru. She has had the disease for a while." Yao said not looking up from his computer, the screen reflecting off his glasses.

"What disease?"

"The host hopping disease," Alfred said shrugging.

"Aka the never the same boy twice disease." Mathew further explained, appearing out from behind his twin.

"Usually a customer picks a host and sees them regularly. However Miss Natalia changes hosts every so often, aru."

Roderich nodded in agreement, "That's right because before she chose you she was with Francis."

Arthur looked at the sulking Frenchman understanding immediately, "Oh so he is just jealous that I stole her from him."

"No I'm not! I don't understand how you can be so popular without using any of the techniques we do!" Francis yelled defiantly beginning to throw a tantrum like a four year old; he pulled out a chest and began to rummage through it, "Now you listen here Arzur big brother wants you to wear more revealing cloze like you used to!" He held a large picture of Arthur playing football or as Americans would call it soccer. His hair was messy and it stuck to his forehead, his cleats had blades of grass stuck to them, and he was wearing very short shorts. All in all it was a very attractive picture, half the club members were blushing because of it.

The host club flocked around the picture, "How come you don't wear these clothes anymore Artie?"

"You know why stop trying to get an answer damn it! And don't go enlarging my photos!"

Mathew looked at Arthur, sympathy in his eyes, "I hate to change the subject. But do you have any formal dancing experience? You'll need it for the party."

Arthur's face fell he tilted his head to side, "Oh, no but the dance doesn't affect my quota? I have no interest in these things, so if I can be excused."

Francis eyes gleamed at the chance he stood, "No a gentleman should know how to dance. If you want to keep your own closes so badly you must show how far you are ready to go. I order you to learn ze waltz, and you will show it to us at ze party. Or we will tell everyone about your scars."

Arthur's expression was one of sheer terror, "Y-you wouldn't d-dare."

"Oh but I would mon cher." And with that Arthur began to learn the waltz.

* * *

**Translations-**

**French-**

**mon cher- my dear **

**le mieux- the best**

**A/N: Sorry guys but you will have to wait a long time for the next chapter, I tried to finish this but I couldn't so I split it in half so you didn't kill me. I will be traveling overseas for the summer and I can't bring my laptop with me (it has the story and stuff on it) D: Please don't kill me! And please be patient for the next part I will work hard when I get back. Well hope you guys liked this bit, I will post again in a months time please keep a look out for when I update again. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back ~! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but as you know I was in Europe~ Thank you for all who stayed with the story~! I really appreciate it :D Well without further ado Part Two~**

**XiXi Scarlett and Ren-Kyo- XD Thank so much you two~ Thank you both for staying with the story~! Oh and I love both of your names~**

**mitzie-chan219- Thank you so much~ These are both my favorite animes~ I would be honored if you make a fanart~ Do you mind that when you make it I post a link to it in whatever chapter you finish it in? *crosses fingers hoping you will say yes***

**Valkyrie99- Yup~ I love Iggy to death but I can't make his life that easy~ ;) Thank you for the praise~ *eyes sparkle with happiness***

**The Awesome Hetalia Writer- Thank you so much~ :3 And Eclair will be… not gonna tell you~ :P You're just gonna have to wait and see~**

**Thanks to ShinDragonX, DinosaurAttack, Anime Ayumu, xIkuna, Ichigo-The-Deathberry, , Lily Canvas, 0Phani0, brieischeesey, and 13LadyJiyu.**

* * *

Chapter Two Part Two: A Job of a High School Host

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good job Arzur, now vhen you are dancing you look at ze voman you're dancing viz. And ze man typically leads-" Arthur was dancing with Natalia looking at his feet in embarrassment, which resulted in Arthur falling on top of the woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss Natalia!" she only smiled and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck pulling him closer.

"It's okay Arzur, but vill you please help me up?"

In the corner Francis was sulking, a dark aura surrounding him. He was mumbling something to himself over and over again. The twins looked at their boss, "What's up with the boss, eh?"

"I don't know man."

"I bet it's because he wanted to dance with Arthur." Mathew said, sympathy dripping from his words.

"Yeah that's probably it, but he is too tall to stand in as a woman." Alfred replied thoughtfully, looking at the height difference between the two males. Francis was only a little bit taller than Arthur, but even so he was still too tall for the short British man. "And Arthur would probably bite his own limbs off rather than practice with Franny."

Arthur and Natalia were sitting at a small round table with Yao standing next to them. "Thank you again Miss Natalia for practicing with me today."

"It's okay; I had nozing better to do. And I heard you veren't seeing any of your clients today, so you could practice. I'm glad zat I got to spend time viz you today." Natalia replied looking into the fine china teacup, tracing the rim with her index finger, a small smile on her face. "Zis is a Kholer teacup isn't it?"

Yao smiled, "You have a wonderful eye Miss Natalia, aru. We actually got those in today." Arthur looked at Yao, _'He knows something, but he is not telling us.'_

"You must really like teacups to know the different brands." Arthur said looking towards the Belarusian, who in turn blushes a deep red.

"Uh, no I don't it's just-" at that moment a teen with a large box in his hands walked through the door.

"Excuse me; I have the teacups you ordered." The teen was extremely tall and had a childish face but a terrifying aura around him.

Yao smiled and walked towards the man, "Oh thank you, aru. I have to admit the teacups you pick out are all the rave with the radies."

"Really? That's good comrade, but I still need work." The teen said delightfully, smiling. Arthur was still lost on who this man was, he only looked to Yao.

"Oh, Arthur this is Ivan Braginski, he picks out all of our teacups. Ivan this is Arthur Kirkland, famed commoner, honors student, and new host."

Arthur stuck out a hand, "The pleasure is mine Ivan. I must admit the teacups you pick out are very nice, the paint never chips and the tea and or coffee never change the color of the teacup. I wish I could afford some of these teacups for my own use."

Ivan took the others hand shaking it, and nearly ripping Arthurs arm off, "Thank you Arthur, I appreciate it. So you are the new host, da? You seem really nice."

Arthur smiled warmly, "Haha thank you, I'm only a novice though. Are you a student?"

Ivan giggled, "Da, can't you tell by the uniform comrade?"

Natalia laughed nervously, "Oh Arthur you're so funny, of course you vouldn't know. After all he doesn't look like ze heir to a first class company." Ivan looked up and met Natalia's eyes.

"First class company?" Arthur repeated.

"The Braginski company, they handre tabre ware. They currently have the top market share in the company." Natalia looked down and turned to face the teacup.

"Wow," Arthur said quietly looking at the box.

"So whenever something good comes in we ask them to send it our way, aru. He has a great eye for fine china, don't you Ivan?" Yao continued, looking at Ivan with a smile.

Ivan looked to Yao, slightly dazed, "I guess, but thanks anyway comrade."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in Russia?" Arthur looked over to Natalia; he could tell from her posture that she was upset. About what he didn't know.

"Yes I am, well I better go now." Ivan said almost sadly. He left the club room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Francis stood next to Natalia, "So, you enjoying ze host club?" she looked up, somewhat surprised.

"I get the feeling you guys are kind of close."

She panicked and jumped out of her seat with a blush covering her face, "Don't be ridiculous. Ve hardly even know each ozer Arzur. V-vell if you'll please excuse me, take care." She left quickly.

One she had exited the room Roderich jumped on Arthur's back, "Iggy-chan~ Guess vhat they do know each other~ They are engaged~"

Francis crossed his arms and looked to Yao, "Yao, how long have you known about zis?"

Yao looked up, "About the engagement? Well as you know I do a general evaluation of each of our customers. They have been childhood friends, and the marriage was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would be of any use to us so I disregarded it, aru."

Francis nodded, deep in thought, "I see."

"Ivan Braginski, outstanding grades, high social status, he is ordinary looking but reliable. If I had to name one fault it would be that he is scary."

"Other than that he is pretty bland." Alfred and Mathew said in unison.

"So in other words," Yao snapped the folder closed, "he is boring, aru."

'_I never knew that they were so mean to other guys outside of the club.'_

"Braginski is a good boy, right?" Roderich asked perched on top of Gilbert's shoulders.

"Yeah, but he is unawesome." Gilbert said with a casual smirk on his face.

"Alright men we will have to work on our strategy." Francis said, a look of determination on his face.

"Which one?" They asked in unison; many strategies going through their heads.

"Men, it is our duty of ze Hetalia Host Club to make every woman happy!"

* * *

"It is so good to see you here tonight, mon petits agneaux. We ze Hetalia Host Club would like to bid you," the lights flashed on, illuminating the breathtaking hall. Every girl donned in an expensive dress, each wearing nervous smiles. The host club looked breathtaking as well, Francis smiled, "welcome~" he bowed slowly along with the other hosts.

Music began to play as the girls clapped, Yao raised his hands, "Wercome and thank you for coming. As arways the host club is here for your entertainment. Please feer free to dance to your heart's content. Depending on your dancing skirrs one rucky rady wirr be chosen and crowned the queen of the barrroom. The winner wirr get a single kiss on the cheek from our king."

Francis smiled and blew a kiss out to the crowd, "Good luck to you, mes chers." All the girls squealed in delight, a few fainted having been overwhelmed by the French air surrounding Francis.

The twins soon began to badger Arthur, "Arthur show some enthusiasm." They critiqued.

Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance, "Well don't mind me. I'm not used to big parties like this, my family isn't big on parties and dancing." Hearts began to float from the crowd, Arthur for a second thought he imagined it, but at another glance realized he was not hallucinating. 'What the bloody fuck?'

"Werr that is unfortunate for you, aru. Werr you might as werr get yourserf something to eat. We have quite a spread, aru." Yao said looking up from his notebook and tightening the ribbon in his hair before writing something else down.

Arthur looked up, "A spread?" he mumbled to himself. A blushed slightly as he murmured a quiet, "With fancy tuna?"

Yao broke his mechanical pen he had been holding, in what Arthur guessed disbelief.

Roderich had a look of surprise, "Fan-"

The twins had a look of mischief, "Cy-"

Francis seemed the most shocked of the whole group, misjudging the Brit, "Tuna?" he jumped down from his perch and pointed to Yao, "Get some fancy tuna right away! If moi Arzur wants fancy tuna 'e will get some!"

The twins were hugging the flustered Brit and smiling, saying things like how sad it was for him to ask for such a treat. Yao dialed a number on his cell phone and held it to his ear, "Add some deruxe sushi."

Arthur was beet red as he let himself be hugged by the twins, tears in their eyes, '_Damn these rich idgits.' _He thought angrily.

* * *

The ball went on without a scrape, every host dancing with their partner. The music played was beautiful, fitting for such an occasion. All the girls waited for their favorite host to notice them and ask them to dance. Arthur leaned on the column, watching the dancing from afar a smile on his face. A few girls stood behind the column as they built up the courage to ask the Brit to dance. Suddenly a voice rang out; ruining their plans they hid once more, "Hello Arzur." It was Natalia. She wore a lovely lilac dress with a lovely silk scarf around her shoulders; she had a lilac bow placed neatly on her head. "I have been looking everyvhere for you, do you zink zat ve could dance?"

Arthur smiled and held out his hand, "Yes, of course you can." She took it, neither of them noticing the crying girls watching them Thinking of how it was so unfair for her to dance with Arthur and her being able to ask him so calmly. Arthur led her to the middle of the room.

Roderich looked to Francis, "Natalia's here."

"Alright zen let's go on wiz our plan." In a flash Roderich and Gilbert swooped in and took Arthur into another room, leaving Natalia behind, confused.

She looked in the direction that they had run off in, "What, kidnapped?" Francis smirked as he began to advance with the plan.

* * *

In the other room the twins and Yao were waiting smiles on their faces, "There he is." Alfred said, his arms crossed.

"You didn't have to drag me you wankers!" Arthur yelled once he had been set down.

Mathew rolled his eyes and handed him a package, "Never mind, eh. Go ahead and change."

Roderich pushed the Brit in one of the many changing rooms with a smile. Arthur couldn't believe that he was doing this, he sighed, '_It's for a good cause…I hope it works.'_

"A rittre show towards the end of the night would be thrillrring, aru." Yao said, a smirk on his face, "And remember Arthur there are only twenty minutes untir the party reaches it's crimax. Ivan is alrready waiting for you in a crassroom across the harr."

Arthur stared at the padded bra and sighed, '_Bloody hell_.' He put it on, stuffing tissue paper down in them to make it look like he had some form of cleavage. Arthur slid on a beautiful light green dress and a matching jacket that would cover his scarred arms, and put on a blonde wig that reached his waist and bangs that covered his eyebrows. He looked to his legs and rubbed them, '_I can't believe they made me shave my legs.' _he stepped out of the changing room with a sigh. A box of make-up waiting for him, "You have to ask him how he feels okay?" Roderich said.

Mathew applied the make-up while Alfred watched, being no good with these sort of things. Alfred thought for a moment, "I know that this was the bosses idea but it's kind of unsettling."

"Tell me about it. I'm the one in a bloody dress." Arthur said opening his eyes.

The door swung open revealing Francis, "Gentlemen, here you are. What are you all doing? Ze guests are waiting-" he froze as Arthur stood and turned. Arthur could only be described as insanely cute, Francis felt his nose bleed, he hid it quickly.

Arthur scowled, "They're doing what you told them, stupid frog." He slipped on a pair of black heels reluctantly.

The twins smiled with satisfaction, "See he is almost a girl~"

Roderich's eyes widened, "You look so cute Iggy-chan~!"

"My face feels heavy with all of this bloody make-up. And these shoes are impossible to walk in." he slowly began to walk towards the door, he stumbled and would have fallen if Francis had not caught him.

They both shared a blush, "Y-you look very lovely mon cher." Francis said meeting the Englishman's eyes.

Arthur's face heated up, "T-thanks I guess." He stood and briskly walked away.

"Good luck Arthur~" the twins yelled both wearing smiles.

"'e is so cute~!" Francis yelled slumping to the floor, burning that image into his head. He would never forget this moment, ever.

* * *

Ivan looked out of the window at the blooming cherry blossoms, the sound of an opening door brought him back to reality, "So you're the one who wrote the note?" he asked, Arthur looked at him confused, "You're different than what I expected."

"Note?" He was handed a note that was written in pink pen. He read _L/I'm in love love with you Ivan~! Since the very first time I saw you~! I can't hold back my feelings any more~! My love for you is crushing like a typhoon~! When the waves rise up I want to meet you on top of Noah's arc~! I do I do~! Meet me in classroom A-1 at the night of the dance the host club is hosting, at seven thirty, so I can talk to you~ I will wait for you my love~! –Your secret admirer/L. _His eye twitched, '_Who in their right mind would write something so bloody stupid?' _he figured that it would probably be the twins and Yao, he would have to ask later.

"I'm sorry comrade, have I talked to you before?"

Arthur felt panic hit him, he held up his hands in front of his chest, "A-ah, no this is the first time I have ever talked to you Ivan-san!"

"I'm sorry comrade." Ivan said in an almost sad voice, Arthur looked at him expectantly, "I'm flattered by you letter but I love someone else."

"Oh, well I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Unfortunately she isn't my girlfriend, in fact I think she is completely over me." He looked out of the window, watching the cheery blossom petals fall from the tree's. He sighed, "Though honestly, she would probably be better off with someone else less scary than me." Arthur looked at him for a minute, surprised.

* * *

Natalia was walking with Francis down the same hallway the room Arthur and Ivan were in. She spoke up with a cold smiled, "Vhere are you exactly taking me Francis?"

Francis let go of the other's hand and smiled, though not flirtatiously, "You know Natalia, you are not ze type of girl who manipulates people."

"What do you mean?"

"I have you figured out Natalia. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention. And I've noticed zat you always look happiest, looking into a tea cup." Francis said knowingly, looking at the girl.

Natalia bit her lip, she looked down to the ground, remembering a cherished moment with her and Ivan.

_Flashback_

"_Hey look Natalia, cheek these tea cups out." A young Ivan said happily, the same scarf Natalia was wearing around his neck. He stood on a foot stool, peering into the cabinet._

_A young Natalia smiled, and looked at each tea cup in awe, "Vov, so pretty~"_

"_That's a Wedgewood, a Folly, Worister, over here is a Ginori and a Misen. One day you are going to be my wife Natalia, so I'm going to tell you about all of these. Da?" He smiled, cocking his head._

_Natalia giggled and nodded happily, "Da~"_

_Flashback End_

"It's pointless, it doesn't matter how hard I try. He never notices me, and now he's decided to study abroad in his homeland, Russia; vizout, vizout even telling me anyzing of it." She said sadly, staring intently at the ground.

* * *

"That's why I decided I need to change. I want to see the world, hopefully become a better man. I know it's selfish but I wonder if she will wait for me." He said pressing a hand to the glass window.

"Yeah; you're right that is pretty selfish." Ivan winced at the blunt words the English man spoke. "But maybe she will wait for you. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel." Little did the pair know, Natalia was nearing their room; their voices hiding the clicking sounds of her shoes. Ivan looked at the Brit, "You obviously have strong feelings for her so why not bite the bullet and tell her how you feel. I think that…when you decide that you want to change that you have already begun the transformation." He lifted a hand to place on Arthur's shoulder, but the door opened. They turned to find a shocked Natalia standing in the doorway. Arthur felt panicked, '_This won't end well.'_

Ivan felt dread clutch his stomach, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you two I-I just…" she gripped the scarf tightly as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. She inhaled sharply and ran out of the school, crying.

"Natalia! NATALIA!" I van yelled as he chased after her, determined to clear up this misunderstanding.

Arthur stepped out of the room and took off the wig, "Looks like we only made things a whole bloody worse." Francis hugged the Brit from behind and rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur stiffened, "Oui, but he did run after her non?" Francis purred in his ear.

Arthur smiled as he realized the Frenchmans point, he looked to Francis and beamed. Francis's face became a tinted pink as he looked away, '_Our job as a host is to make very woman happy.' _Arthur thought, walking with Francis to the dancing room.

* * *

Natalia ran across the courtyard still having tears in her eyes, Ivan caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, making her turn around. Spot lights illuminated the pair as all of the large windows swung open. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Francis's voice. "Ladies and Gentleman," The pair turned at the voice, "It is now time to begin ze final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for," he motioned to the two, "zis couple."

Natalia gazed wide eyed at the host clubs king; Ivan turned to Natalia and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and bowed, holding out his hand, "Princess Natalia," she looked at him expectantly, "may I have this dance?"

She blushed, slightly taken aback by his charming smile that was rare. She smiled and took the offered hand, "Yes." And thus they began to waltz, the cherry blossoms swirling around them, in a dance of their own. The music played softly, fitting for the mood. The onlookers watched in awe at the display. The Host Club smiled, satisfied with their job. As the pair were twirling in each other's arms Ivan spoke up, "Natalia, I love you. I've always loved you. And, I want you to become one with me." Normally others would be confused by this statement but this made Natalia's heart swell with happiness.

She beamed as tears of happiness came to her eyes. She closed her eyes and giggled, '_Tonight marks ze end of my host hopping.'_

Francis stretched and rested an arm on Arthur's shoulders, which the Brit quickly removed. Francis smiled, "May zis awkward couple be forever blessed~"

"Now to announce the queen of the ball~" Alfred said into a microphone, holding an innocent banana peel…or so it seemed.

"Congratulations, princess Natalia~!" Mathew finished also holding an innocent banana peel. Natalia looked at the host club in surprise as the other girls clapped politely and smiled, hiding their disappointment. "And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from our king." The two banana peels were suddenly gone, but no one noticed.

Francis smirked and winked, "You ready~?"

"Arthur Kirkland will be stepping in~" Mathew finished smiling.

Arthur and Francis froze, Francis exclaiming a, 'What?' he looked at each of the twins who shrugged. Nonchalantly saying, "Yao said that a little accident at the end of the night would be entertaining for everyone~"

Ivan placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's just on the cheek right? You should accept it, da? It will start your new non host hopping life style."

"There is no bloody way in hell I can kiss her, I don't even like girls."

"So you are gay." Alfred said. Arthur bristled and blushed, cursing himself for letting that slip out.

"If you do we will cut your debt by one third, aru." Yao said calmly, continuously writing in his notebook.

Arthur thought for a moment, "Well it is just a kiss on the cheek." Decided he made his way down to the duo to finish the reward. The twins held Francis by his arms, making sure that he wouldn't interrupt.

Roderich spoke up, "Hey do you think that this is Iggy-chan's first kiss?"

"What?" Francis exclaimed.

Arthur was still walking towards the pair, almost robotically. Francis ripped himself out of the twins grasp and ran to Arthur, "Arzur wait!" Arthur didn't hear him as Francis slipped on a banana peel and pushed Arthur's back. Ordinarily he would've fallen on the floor but Ivan was in the way, some way or another he kissed Ivan on the lips, on accident. The yaoi fan girls squealed in delight while the others gave confused looks. They pulled apart and covered their mouths, not looking at each other. Francis looked stunned, while Natalia looked scary as fuck. Ivan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she kissed her fiancé passionately, claiming him as her own. Arthur smiled, '_I guess it all worked out in the end._'

**A/N: I watched Ouran bloopers before writing this and oh how I wanted to write "You should accept it, it will graduate you from being a total whore.' Nothing against Belarus or anything if that were real life that's what it would be classified as. So did you guys like it~! *eyes shine in anticipation* Please review and stuff~! If you do you all will get internet cookies from Iggy and I~!**

**Iggy: *rolls up sleeves* lets start shall we~?**

**Me: *nods* yeah~! *begins to make cookies and ends up being an ominous black mass* *smiles happily* done~!**

**Iggy: *nods in agreement* now for a taste test~ Frog!**

**Francis: Oui?**

**Iggy: *points to food* taste this~**

**Francis: *chews food and spits out immediately* Gross! You idiot what did you put in it?**

**Me: I-idiot? *on the verge of tears***

**Iggy: *hugs and pets* it's okay BritishGentleman, he is just a stupid frog.**

**Francis: *pouts and eats another mouthful* mmm, good.**

**Me: *eyes shine* r-really?**

**Francis: Oui**

**Me: *hugs* yay~**

**Francis: *smiles* I will make ze internet cookies, oui?**

**Me: *nods* okay~ Franny will make the internet cookies~**

**Please wait for the next chapter~ Thanks~**

* * *

**Translations**

**French-**

**mon petits agneaux- my little lambs**

**mes chers- my dears**

**non- no**

**oui- yes**

**Russian-**

**da- yes**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys~ Hope you all are enjoying the story so far~ Thanks to **

**Chapter Three: Beware the Physical Exam!**

It was another beautiful sunny day at Hetalia High, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. A gentle breeze scattered the pink petals into the air, swirling in a beautiful dance. The familiar yet calming chorus of 'welcome ladies' was heard as the girls walked into the small garden on the grounds. The host members were either donned in a butler's uniform or a traditional kimono. As usual the host club was swarming with swooning girls. Francis smiled, "So, in which teacup would my princess like her tea~? Ze Folly, ze Worister, or perhaps ze Suzie Copper Gardenia~?"

The girls were in awe at such beautiful teacups, "So beautiful, these are English antiques aren't they? Which one do you like Francis?"

Francis held the girls wrist, causing her to blush. He kissed the back of her hand as he said with a charming smile, "Which one? Well none of zese compare to my princess~"

"Oh, I-I don't know what to say."

Mathew cocked his head as he asked his client, "You mean you've never been to Coven Garden?"

The girls shook their heads, "No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Roe."

"I think you would like Coven Garden, most of our Victorian pieces are from there. They are totally super cool." Alfred said beaming.

Mathew accidentally knocked over the teacup he was holding, burning his finger, he hissed in pain, "O-ouch."

"Mattie!" Alfred cried, coming to his twins rescue. He kissed the burnt finger gently, "Honestly Mattie, you have to be more careful." Alfred scolded, suddenly having an air of seriousness around him. The girls watched with excitement, a blush covering their features. "From now on keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Okay, Al." Mathew replied, slightly flustered.

One of the clients turned away from the twins display of affection, she sighed happily, "I can't take it, it's to much~"

The other girl looked at her and said in a warning tone, "No keep watching, you never know if this will happen again."

Yao sprung at the chance as he smiled, "You are absolutely right madam, aru. All beauty is fleeting; just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again, aru. And that's why," he held up a magazine of the twins on it, both having their shirt's half undone and wearing small smiles, "I've compiled these picture books to capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally I have created one for each of the hosts. And if you ladies are interested in getting all four of them, I will discount the set, aru."

They jumped to the chance, "I will take one!"

"Me too please!"

The twins watched in amusement, "Well now we know how the club makes extra money." They looked at each other, "But I have to wonder," Mathew began.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Alfred finished.

The deer chaser in the stream made a soft clunk as it hit the bamboo. The picnic that Arthur, Roderich, and Gilbert had set up was covered in cherry blossom petals. Arthur watched as Roderich made a sort of sauce. He bit his lip, '_Should I say something to him?' _A look of determination was on Roderich's face as he continued to grind whatever was in the small bowl. The girls sat politely, not mentioning anything for fear of upsetting him.

"Roddie," Gilbert finally said, breaking the silence. He leaned close to the Austrians ear and said, "You overdid it." Roderich stopped completely.

'_He told him!'_ Arthur thought, sharing the same shocked expression as the clients. Roderich lifted up the grinder, tears welling in his eyes.

One of the girls panicked; lifting the bowl, "Oh no, this is fine Roderich!" she took a big gulp of the liquid.

The other girl nodded violently, "Yes, any more would've been too much."

He brightened, beaming, "Really?" Arthur let out a sigh of relief as the others continued to eat the picnic spread.

The cherry blossoms decorated the empty courtyard, the sky decorated with a single white kite. Hetalia High looked as stunning as ever, only to look more elegant with the cherry blossoms passing by it. Arthur looked up at the cherry blossoms and sighed, closing his eyes, "Arzur," Arthur jumped at the new voice and turned his head, "How are you doing? Having a good time~?"

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, "What's gotten into you frog face?"

"Ze flower viewing reception is going over well," He said with his calm voice, he gave a small chuckle as he brushed his thumb over Arthur's cheek that was now turning a shade of red, "Even so, it's daunting to only be admired razer zan do ze admiring."

Arthur shoved the Frenchman away, only for Francis to hop back on his feet and strike a charming pose. Arthur let out a sigh, shaking his head, "Wow francy pants you're blooming in more ways than one."

Francis smirked and pointed to Arthur, "You noticed! Oui, today my beauty is razer splendorous. I am in full bloom~ I bet you will fall for me soon~" he winked at the Brit who could only give a glare.

'_I swear, this guy must live his bloody life completely unaware of the hardships in this world.'_ The white kite that had decorated the blue sky began to plummet towards the ground.

Alfred hooked an arm around Arthur's neck while Mathew held up a list, "So Artie, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" They asked in perfect unison. Francis stood, there his mouth agape with shock of being ignored by Arthur. Mathew pointed to something on the list, "How about conversational French, eh?"

Arthur's eye twitched, "You seriously asked me that question? I would've expected Alfred to ask something like that but not you Mathew. You know I hate bloody frog language."

Alfred let out a loud, somewhat obnoxious laugh, "I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense," he continued ignoring the Englishman's retort. The twins gave a mischievous look to their 'king', "We are in the same class after all."

Francis, no longer being able to cope with being ignored by Arthur; decided it was a good time to sulk under a vibrant cherry blossom tree. A dark aura surrounding him as he mumbled to himself quietly, "Say, mozer dear."

Yao looked up from his book to the sulking Frenchman; a smile on his face, "What is it now, daddy, aru?"

"I have a new zeory. I mean it's just my hypothesis, but it seems zat by being in ze same class Mathieu and Alfred get to spend more time wiz Arzur zan I do at ze club. Zis gives zem a chance to get close to him, and if zat happens zen-" Francis explained with a grim face, his eyes warily watching the twins who were talking with his precious 'son'.

Yao cut him off with an eye roll and a response, "Francis, aru. Did you just now realize that?" Francis felt like something hit him in the head for being so stupid to not realize it earlier. "According to my research, aru; the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Arthur. While your only contact with him is only a couple hours of club activity, aru. In other words, your involvement in Arthur's life amounts to no more than a mere three percent."

Francis squeezed his hands to his ears as tears welled up in his eyes. Shaking his head back and forth, "I don't want to 'ear it! I don't want to 'ear it! Listen Arzur," he grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and leaned close to him, "I don't want you to hang out wiz zose shady twins anymore!"

"Hey who are you calling shady boss?"

"Yeah take a good look at yourself boss, eh!"

Francis stepped back as he said, "Yes, zat's it. Alright Arzur we cannot go on any longer hiding ze fact zat you have scars from ze school any longer! All papa wants is for you to go back to ze cute little boy zat you used to be!" Francis said, fake tears falling down his cheeks, "You need to surround yourself wiz girlfriends and live a wholesome life!"

"Who are you calling papa cheesy surrender monkey?" Arthur asked but it fell on deaf ears.

"So change back now!" Francis went back to shaking Arthur, gripping the other's shoulders tightly.

The twins rolled their eyes as the bobbed their heads in unison side to side, "You don't have to rush things she will be found out soon enough." Alfred says, surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, physical exams are the day after tomorrow, eh." Mathew ended per usual, not like the host club could tell the difference anyway.

The shaking ceased as Arthur looked to the twins, "Physical, exams?" The host club members, excluding Arthur had a look of realization on their faces. A mental picture of Arthur standing in front of everyone in the entire school, showing his many scars did not sound like a good idea to them.

They all stared at their British friend, "That's right, I forgot that exams were coming up." Yao said, checking the dates for the exam.

Arthur tapped his bottom lip thoughtfully, "Then there is no doubt… they will find out that I have scars." The whole host club, excluding Yao, had a look of shock cross their features.

It was a day much like the previous day as Arthur stood in the shade of a tree, his eyes closed. Francis beamed as he called out the Brit, "Arzur~" Arthur's eyes flew open in surprise as he stared at the Frenchman, "Been waiting long mon amour~? What is ze matter you look a little down~"

Arthur looked down at his hands his face flushed pink, "I can't help it, they are all staring at me. I'm so embarrassed." Which was true enough since everyone in the entire school was crowding around the helpless Brit; each feeling sorry for the British boy.

Francis lifted the British boys head up as he pulled Arthur close by his waist. He caressed the others cheek with his thumb as he gave a charming smile, "Zey are looking at you because you are beautiful. Don't worry, I promise I will do everyzing to protect you, no matter what."

Arthur fisted the Frenchman's jacket as he rested his head on the other's chest, "Thank you that makes me feel a lot better Francis. I mean it." Francis's eyes shot open as a dark blush covered his features from the daydream. A carefree expression was on his face as another daydream played in his mind. He was spinning the Brit around, holding his wrists, "I'm in love love with you Francis!"

The daydream Francis chuckled, "Oh you~!"

"He must be having a great daydream." Roderich said, as him and Mathew watching their king's expression.

Mathew shook his head, "I dunno, it's kind of creeping me out."

Francis stood quickly putting on a charming smile, "You know what Mathieu zis is all part of my strategy. While you have spent your time in jealousy I have foreseen ze outcome of zis charade." He let out a happy sigh as he continued, "Zis anime is obviously a romantic school comedy, Arzur and I are ze main characters, so we are love interests."

The rest of the club watched in disbelief, '_He must have hit himself on the head pretty hard.' _"Yeah, so what are we?"

He smirked and turned to the rest of the group, "You boys, are ze homosexual supporting cast." He took a stick and somehow managed to find a way to draw a line into the tile floor, "So please do not cross over zis line~"

The twins rolled their eyes, "You have got to be kidding me." Alfred looked up to his boss and said, "Hey listen boss, I don't think you get it."

Roderich pet Gilbird as he finished, "If vord gets out that Iggy-chan has a bunch of scars on him, people vill flock like ducks to comfort him. And he probably won't have time to be in the host club anymore." Francis stood there, shell shocked as a new possibility presented itself. "But if it does get out then Iggy-chan vould get a lot more popular vith the ladies, and maybe even a guy or two."

"He had better clothes in middle school that he does now right? He must have been popular with both boys and girls." Alfred said, imagining what he could've looked like before high school.

"Yeah, aru. According to my investigator report; someone would declare their undying love for him at least once a month."

"Wow, so that means the boss couldn't even get close to him, eh. But we could since we are in the same class, eh." Mathew said quietly, hugging his bear to his chest happily.

"No way." Francis said while whimpering, tears again in his eyes.

The door opened to reveal Arthur, "Hey guys sorry I'm late."

He was grabbed by the shoulders once again as Francis said determinately, "Don't you worry Arzur. We are determined to keep your secret, no one will find out during exams. So please stay wiz ze host club!"

Arthur blinked a few times, "Sure."

Alfred looked to his quiet twin, "You know, I think we would both be a little peeved if we had to watch other guys and girls flirt with him."

"Then that settles it, eh."

Francis brought out a poster with the title of, 'Operation: Conceal Arthur's secret' "Listen up members de l'escouade., tomorrow is physical exams. Everyone position themselves in position A. Then wait for your orders." The twins did a mock salute and gave a, 'yes sir!' while Roderich clapped sarcastically while the rest of them just nodded.

Arthur snapped his fingers, "Oh, I got it. Because you guys are worried that if they find out about my injuries they might prevent me from doing much of anything, so I can't repay my debt. My balance is five hundred million…" he began to do some quick calculations, muttering to himself. The host members watched in shock that their Arthur was so dense, "Hm, guess I will have to find another way to pay you guys back." He began to laugh.

The twins turned to their boss, "Boss, do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any sort of motivation!"

"Merde, why did we get stuck wiz such a difficult main character?" he pointed an accusing finger to Arthur, "Are you saying you don't want to be a host? That you hate this club!"

"To be honest I'd have to say yes." Arthur replied not skipping a beat. Francis had a look of shock and sadness as he went to go sulk in his favorite corner. Arthur rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I mean you guys aren't bad but if word gets out about my physical condition there isn't anything I can do."

The twins shook their heads, "He doesn't seem to chare one way or another. Well before we do anything else we have to convince him to stay with the club."

A flicker passed through Gilberts eyes as he smirked, finding the answer. He chuckled, "Fancy tuna." Arthur stiffened at the word.

Francis chuckled as he raised his head, "Oh that's right, you didn't get to have any at the dance did you~?"

The rest of the club soon picked up on the idea, Alfred fake whispered to his twin, "Did you hear that? He has never had fancy tuna before can you believe that?"

Mathew nodded and fake whispered back, "Wow, talk about a rough childhood, eh."

Roderich looked to Gilbert who was sitting in his hands, "If Iggy-chan stayed vith the club he could eat a lot of tasty things vhenever he vants."

Arthur waved a hand, "What are you talking about?" he gave an unconvincing smile, "Just because I'm bloody poor and never had it doesn't mean that I will fool an entire school about a secret just to try some bloody fancy tune." The club gave knowing smiles as they waited patiently. Arthur's smile weakened for a moment then hung his head, "Will I really get to try it?" The twins high fived each other in celebration while everyone else chuckled.

It was the next morning as a voice echoed through the hallways of Hetalia high, "We will be beginning physical exams shortly. Please proceed to the clinic in your school building." The students clogged the hallways of Hetalia High as they discussed various things.

"So what is the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about?" Arthur inquired for the third time that morning as he walked with the twins to the clinic. "What do they do here at Hetalia for physical exams anyway?"

Alfred shrugged as he messed with his zipper to his bomber jacket, "It's no different than a physical exam at any other school."

Mathew nodded while petting his polar bears soft fur, "Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we are rich?"

Arthur laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right. I didn't think of it like that." He pushed open the doors to the school infirmary room; and was welcomed with a chorus or, 'Welcome students.' Rows of nurses and doctors lined the hallways. Their welcomes much like the host clubs. Arthur was blown away; his physical exams were nothing like this. "W-what is all of this?"

Alfred walked in, shedding his bomber jacket, "Just an ordinary physical exam."

"The usual, eh."

"The usual?"

Two of the nurses had already found the twins, "Excuse me Jones brother, please come with me so we can get your height measured."

The twins smiled as they followed her, "No prob."

A nurse with curly black hair smiled at Arthur, "Mister Kirkland, I will be your nurse for the exam. Please follow me." She pulled Arthur away from the door when he gave a nod. He surveyed the room and noticed Roderich and Gilbert.

The girls crowded around them, "Why are Roddie and Gil dressed like doctors?"

"Roderich, Gilbert?" they shushed him by pressing a finger to their lips. "They are so bloody obvious, gits."

Yao walked next to Arthur, "I have those two for back up if anything happens, aru."

"Why are they in doctor disguises?"

Yao chuckled, "They are just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission, aru." He pushed up his glasses as he smirked with satisfaction.

"Huh?" Arthur felt lost, but that was only normal when you try to have a conversation with someone like him.

"Wow Miss Smith, you have lost two whole kilograms since your last visit." The doctor reported cheerfully to the student standing on the scale.

She beamed, "Really? I was sure that I was heavier!" the nurses clapped happily for the girl.

"Not at all, keep it up and you will be even healthier than you are this year."

"Don't you think it's weird that all of these doctors are so bloody jovial and nice?" Arthur asked as he watched the doctor continue with his talk.

Yao chuckled, "They are chosen by the schools chairman, aru. This may be a school but it is also a business, therefore he wants to keep the students happy since most of the students are from prominent families. They have their own private doctors at home, so this is only just a formality, aru."

Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance, '_Damn these rich people.' _He really should be used to all of this stuff, but he probably never will find this at all normal.

A man with a scraggly appearance bumped into Yao, he stiffened, "Oh, I'm so sorry." He adjusted the white mask on his face that hid the top part of his face.

Yao nodded, "No problem." He nodded and quickly hurried off. Yao thought for a moment, "Strange." He muttered to himself.

"Jones brother, could you please step in here, we are ready to do your chest measurements. You can step behind the curtain if you want." A nurse said motioning to the room beside her. The girls crowded around, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Alfred gave a small chuckled as he unbuttoned his white dress shirt, "We don't need a curtain."

Mathew shrugged off his own shirt, "Yeah, we aren't shy." The two twins removed their shirts, causing the girls to squeal happily, blushes covering their faces.

Arthur watched confused, "See Arthur. Physical exam day is very popular with the ladies." Yao smiled happily, foreseeing a surge of possible clients.

'_What is wrong with the girls at this school?'_ Arthur thought with a scowl.

"It's not fair Mattie; I won't let those doctors touch you." Al held his twin close to his chest protectively.

"What are you talking about Al; whenever we play doctor you can't keep your hands off of me. I can't stop you from tickling me and toying with my body, eh." Mathew said, a slight blush covering his features as he gave a soft smile. The girls squealed at their fantasies.

Gilbert and Roderich took Arthur away from the crowd, shoving him into an empty room…or so Arthur thought, "In here Iggy-chan!"

Arthur flew back until he was caught with strong arms, "There you are mon petit Brit~" he purred into his ear.

Arthur jumped hiding the blush on his face, falling to the floor, "F-Francis."

Francis beamed, "You are so cute when you are surprised~"

"Mister Kirkland, we need to do your chest measurements. Mister Kirkland?" the nurse asked as the girls waited in anticipation.

Francis ruffled the Brit's hair, "Don't worry Arzur. I will keep your secret safe. I promise." He walked to the curtain and pulled it back, his cerulean eyes sweeping the crowd. But something was odd about his appearance; he had short blonde hair like Arthurs. He took a deep breath as he said, "I'm…Arzur Kirkland." He looked nothing like Arthur. He was taller than the girls beloved Englishman, he had a French accent, and his eyes were the wrong color.

"What is Francis doing?"

"Is he trying to be Arthur?" The girls whispered to one another, in confusion.

Francis gasped in surprise as he saw the twins snickering, "He totally fell for it broski!" Alfred said, barely able to contain his fists of laughter.

"Man such an idiot, eh!" Mathew said chuckling.

Francis threw down the wig so his own hair could pool on his shoulders. He caught Alfred by the collar, "You said zat zey wouldn't know ze difference!"

"W-we had to get back at you for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Alfred said laughing so hard that his face became a tinted pink. Arthur sat in the tent, slumped against a wall, shocked that the Frenchman was so stupid.

Francis poked his head in with an apologetic expression, "Um… they found out, haha sorry." Arthur turned around with a glare that would burn your very soul, Francis screamed, terrified.

Arthur sighed, '_Just as I thought Francis lives in his own carefree little world.'_

Yao placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder as he smiled, "Ready Arthur? I went ahead and set up a special boy's clinic for you, aru. I have a doctor standing by, who has sworn to keep your secret."

"It turns out that all the doctors and nurses here are from Yao's parents company."

"Would've been nice to know earlier." Mathew said shrugging.

Yao smiled mischievously, "I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry but I don't see myself as supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

The girls were crowding around Francis who was only standing there blankly, part of his body crumpling to dust after every passing second. "Is something wrong?" "Check it out Francis eroding away!" "Oh wow~"

Francis only said, "Arzur is…angry wiz me."

Arthur knocked at the door of the special boy's clinic. A doctor turned around and smiled, "Oh, Mister Kirkland. I have been made aware of your situation; if you don't mind please disrobe for me behind that curtain."

"Sure thing."

Yao, Francis, the twins, Roderich, and Gilbert were passing by a hallway as they heard a girl crying, "I'm telling you, he tried to make a pass at me!" The girl wailed. "He tried to flirt with me then he ran off!"

Yao frowned, "I had a feeling this might happen."

Roderich looked up, "What do you mean Yao?"

"I saw a man a while ago, he looked suspicious and I don't think we hired him. He was wearing a white lab coat but not one of the doctors, aru. I thought it was a little odd."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" the twins asked with a huff.

"Well it's no big deal, I'm sure that the security guard will catch him soon enough." Yao said relaxed.

One of the doctors patted her shoulder, "Did you happen to see where the pervert doctor ran off to?"

"Yes I think he was heading to the special boys clinic."

The host club froze as the words dawned on them, '_ARTHUR!'_

Arthur slipped off the tie as the shirt followed. A rustling of curtains brought him back to earth; he turned to see the same man Yao had bumped into earlier slowly backing into the room. He raised an eyebrow, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

The man panicked as he covered the startled Brit's mouth with his hand, "No, please be quiet!" Arthur aimed a kick for the man's southern regions but was beat to the punch, or rather kick.

"Arzur!" Francis landed a powerful kick to the man's skull as he jumped into the room. The fake doctor laid dazed on the floor. "Francis kick!"

The twins looked up with grim expressions on their faces, "One, good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two," Yao stepped into the room as a stray beam of light reflected off his glasses, "More wealth than you can imagine, aru."

Gilbert crossed his arms, "Three, chivalry that vill never be able to be overlooked." Roderich hugged his boyfriends' waist, "The ugly hideousness of this vorld."

Francis placed his shirt on Arthur's scarred shoulders, "Zat is what makes up ze Hetalia Host club! We are here, watch out!"

The doctor grit his teeth as he bowed down, "Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" Arthur looked around to his friends who had come to his rescue. "I'm a doctor, I have a small emergency clinic in the next town over. My name is Annan."

"Did he just say his name was Annan?" Alfred asked.

"Weird name."

"I know, I came here hoping to see my daughter. My husband left me last month and took my daughter with him. I know that she goes to school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything but what made your husband and daughter leave?"

"Well you see." He begins to explain what happened, a picture forming in the host's minds.

'I'm sick of this; you let someone give you an i.o.u again. You promised us that you wouldn't do that anymore.' The doctors husband said angrily, if he hadn't been to laid back he would've been yelling. He pet one of his four cats they owned, he really loved cats.

The doctor looked up from the small table in their house, 'Don't worry, Heracles. I know that we can trust this guy. Everything will be fine again.'

His daughter, Dafina, huffed angrily, 'I can't take this anymore! Dad, you never think about the wealfare of our family!'

The two packed their bags and strode out of the small, cramped house, the cats following them. Heracles huffed, 'I'm going back to my old house!'

The doctor chased after them, 'Wait! Please!' their mental picture ended as the doctor stared at the ground sulkily, "And that's what happened. They left me, forever. I know I'm terrible at managing money, and I can't say no to anybody. And I know they are tired of living in debt." Tamaki was crying, moved by the doctors' story while the others just stared at him in disbelief. "But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I finally made it to your school. But I was mistaken for a doctor here to inspect students."

"Well you're wearing a lab coat, eh. Anyone would make that mistake." Mathew mumbled quietly to himself, rolling his eyes.

"And then it happened." A memory of him running up to a girl and grabbing her shoulder floated to his mind. 'Excuse me, miss I'm looking for my-' the girl screamed, thinking she was being attacked. He quickly ran off, not wanting to be found and kicked out. "When I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming!" he said a tear falling down his cheek from under his mask. "And before I knew it there was all kinds of people chasing me!"

"Zat is so tragic mon ami!" Francis cried, kneeling next to the Turkish man.

"Doctor Annan, I think you have the wrong school. Are you looking for Hetalia Public High School, aru?" Yao said looking up from his black notebook.

He lifted his head, the water works suddenly stopping, "Yeah that's right."

"I figured that might be the case, aru. This is Hetalia High, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here, aru.

The doctors' face went to one of shock, "Dude that's sad. You don't even know where your daughter goes to school at." Alfred said, shaking his head.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to them, eh. Not because of some stupid debt." Mathew continued.

"Wow Yao-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the vrong school." Roderich said with a smile.

"Well there is no way a daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Hetalia High." Yao said with a satisfactory smirk. Arthur narrowed his eyes and huffed, offended by the comment.

"Yao," Francis said finally after a few moments of silence, "Would you please find a map of all ze public schools in zis area. I want to help zis man find his daughter."

Arthur looked at the suddenly serious Frenchman, '_Maybe he can be serious sometimes.'_

Yao smiled, "Whatever you say, aru." In a few moments a map was found and they sent the hopeful doctor on his way. The host club waved goodbye to the Turkish doctor, wishing him the best of luck.

Alfred turned to Francis, "Are you sure about this?"

Mathew nodded in agreement with his twin, "After all even if he does manage to find his daughter, she may not even want to speak with him."

Francis only smiled, "Well then, that's something he will have to find out for himself."

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, _'He is dense, and self centered, and an air head. But…maybe there is more to this guy than he lets you see.' "_I'm sorry about this you lot, but could you please leave?"

They all jumped, "Arzur, are you still angry wiz me? You're not zinking about leaving ze 'ost club are you?" Francis asked in a panicked tone.

Arthur laughed, "Don't be stupid frog face. I just have to finish my bloody physical exam." They all smiled at their British friend, "Uh, but let me explain. It's not because you're bribing me with food." He gave a smile, "I'm doing it to pay back my debt."

Francis's face turned a lovely shade of pink from Arthur's smile, "Tu es si mignon~!" he brought the Englishman into a tight hug. "I can see right Zrough you~ I know zat you just want zat fancy tuna~! But it's so cute~ Ohonhonhon~~"

"Gah! Get off of me you idgit! Hey don't bloody rub your chest on me!"

"Uh oh~ Francis got a red card~!" The twins chanted.

"Looks like Francis is-" Alfred started as Mathew finished his sentence.

"A real big pervert, eh~" They all laughed happily.

"Who cares will you lot just bloody leave already?" Arthur asked angrily.

**Translations-**

**French-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I have been working my butt off to make these chapters perfect. Anyway, a big thank you to**

**Valkyrie99: Thank you~! I am working hard for this awesomeness! :D**

**xXPageturnerXx: Haha, it's okay, he wasn't a very descriptive character As for Nekozawa (I probably spelled it wrong as well.) all I can say is that he is very protective of someone in Hetalia ;D. And for Basanoda (his real name is Kasanoda, but the host club, excluding Haruhi, call him Basanoda) I still have no idea. I will figure it out eventually~!**

**Thank you to the following for following this story, favoriting, etc. : kazzlyn, and Lucy Evonel. Now on with the show~ **

'Attack of the Lady Manager!'

It was a dark room, covered with multiple posters of a dating sim called, Miyabi. The faint noise of beeping could be heard from the screen. On it was the dating sim himself, he smiled, "I love you. You're all I can think about, aru. Let's spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us." A select screen popped up, showing two answers, 'Of course Miyabi I'm so happy.' And 'I can't right now…' A girl with long, light brown hair smiled softly, "Yes Maiyabi." Her eyes were glued to the screen as she entered her answer.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the room, "Excuse me miss, the master has returned home. Miss?"

The door opened to reveal the girls' father, "Elizabeta? Oh you really do love those games don't you?"

Elizabeta frowned slightly, "Is that so wrong?" she adjusted her flower hair clip.

"No not at all. I'm your father and I want you to live your life as you want. Even if you do spend hours playing these games."

"Yeah." A few minutes later after shutting down her game she went out to their small sitting room. Each enjoying either a cup of tea or coffee; she looked outside of the small window towards the neighboring country side of Austria. "How did your business trip go?"

"I think it went well. I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients while I was there. I made sure to get a photo." He held out a picture of a few men, all looking similar in some way. "Take a look." Elizabeta took the photo in her hand and looked at it for a moment. "They have a boy that is almost the same age as you Lizzy."

She gasped and held the photo in her shaking hand, "He's the one." Her father made a noise of questioning as a response. She slammed her hand down on the small table and held the photo in front of her father, "I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!" her father wore a shocked expression by his daughters sudden determination. "Don't forget you said that I could do whatever I want father~ Ahahaha~" he stuttered, attempting to think of a good excuse for her not to go. But she wouldn't hear it. She clasped her hands in front of her chest, "I'm coming for you my Szőke herceg~" she ran off towards her private jet and sat in her seat, hopping up and down in excitement. Her father was still frozen in his seat, jumping to life as soon as the plane jets sounded outside of his house. The plane flew away as he stood, "Elizabeta! Elizabeta!"

* * *

It was a regular day at the host club as the girls began their questions for the clubs king, "Oh Francis, why are you so stunningly beautiful?" one of the girls asked blushing as always.

Francis smiled, "I am hoping to catch your eye; if only for a few moments."

The other girl raised her question to the club's king, "And why is your voice so similar to silk; so flowing and mellow?"

He gave another charming smile, "To set your worried nerves at ease. After all, I always wish to please my princess. And I can hope zat my true feelings will reach your heart."

"Why are your eyes filled with crystal tears every time you look at me?"

The king brushed back his blonde bangs to show his watery eyes, "Because every time I look at you, and how beautiful you are. The emotional fountain inside me begins to overflow." The girls swooned, murmuring an 'Oh Francis~'.

The twins were donned in simple, yet elegant matching kimonos. Mathew hugged his polar bear to his chest, petting his fur happily, "I think it's so cute that you two are wearing matching kimonos." one of their clients said, fawning over their outfits.

Alfred gave his usual cheerful smile, "Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you like we could take orders for one you see that you like; it would look super cute on you ladies."

Mathew nodded, a sweet smile lighting up his face, "Yeah, our grandmother even helped us put these on, eh."

Alfred smiled at the chance and held his twins face close to his, whispering seductively, "But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me Mattie."

Mathew blushed, "Al, you're embarrassing me, and in front of everybody." Tears were welled up in his eyes as he turned his head away from his elder twin. The girls squealing in their seats as usual by the affectionate brothers.

Arthur watched the pair from afar, rolling his emerald eyes, 'There they go again.'

Two girls smiled at Arthur, "You look so cute in your kimono Arthur~" one of them said happily.

"Yeah, almost like a girl~"

Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance, but kept it hidden by his 'gentleman' mask. He had often been called out in life by being rather feminine looking, mostly due to him being rather short and skinny, and having slight curves. He smiled, "Thanks."

"Arthur," Arthur turned to face Yao who was also in a kimono. The Chinese vice president was putting down more names on the long, ongoing list of girls who wanted to see the hosts. "You've been getting a lot more customers, aru. I have to give you a hand there. Keep up the good work; I'm not going to make you pay interest from your debt like I normally do, so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off, aru. Although, the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." He smiled, which to the public eye would have looked normal. But under that charming smile was a cold blooded demon.

Arthur grimaced, 'He is like a bloody tax collector.' Two more girls popped up, from where no one really knew. "Hello Yao, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono."

The other girl nodded vigorously in agreement, "Yeah, are you planning on releasing any more picture books of the hosts?"

Yao sighed, "Unfortunately no, I don't have any plans on making any."

Mathew's blonde head popped up from behind the paper wall, "But doesn't the club get extra money-"

"From self promotion items?" Alfred finished, joining his twin among the wall.

"That's true but those shots are poor quality." He turned to the twins and handed them a few shots of blurry photos, "They are just amateur hidden camera shoots, aru. However if were to make higher quality money making products, I'm afraid we would have to cut into the school's budget." The twins frowned and slumped down in defeat as Yao began to calculate costs into his calculator. The girls began to whisper quietly.

Arthur let a small smile come across his features, 'If it wasn't for Yao, the club would be in so much debt.'

"Iggy-chan, Iggy-chan." Roderich cried wiping the tears away from his purple-blue eyes, "I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals!" he held the shoe he hadn't lost in his hand.

Arthur knelt down beside his friend, "But you were just wearing it weren't you?"

"Roddie." Gilbert took out the elusive sandal and slipped it on Roderich's foot.

"G-Gil?"

Gilbert smiled and ruffled his boyfriends' hair, "You dropped it while you were walking. Aren't I an awesome boyfriend for helping you, kesesese~" Roderich sniffled and nodded, brining the albino into a, rather cute, hug. The girls squealed happily at the sight, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Tears are springing all over the place like a fountain. I wonder how they can all pull it off." He accidentally bumped into Alfred, causing something to fall out of the older twin's sleeve. Upon closer examination it was eye drops. He scowled and held it up, "What is this?"

Alfred smiled and took back the eye drops, "For your information, it's very common for a host club to use eye drops." Mathew nodded, "No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears, eh."

"That's cheating you git's." Arthur said with a scowl on his face.

Alfred laughed and poked the Brit's cheek, "Oh why don't you get rid of the stick that's shoved up your ass Iggy and have some fun~?" Arthur slapped the offending hand away, glaring at the obnoxious American twin.

Mathew rolled his eyes, taking out a small cake, "Here Arthur, this is for you, eh."

Arthur looked at it for a moment then shifted his cat like eyes to the twins, an eyebrow raised, "This is for me?"

They smiled, "Aren't you the cutest~"

The girls sprung upon the chance to learn more about their favorite host, "I didn't know you liked sweets Arthur."

Arthur chuckled, "I really don't. But I was thinking that this would make a good offering for my parents' grave." He gave a small smile at the small box in his hands, the girls blushed.

Francis's eyes were filled with tears, "Oh what a touching story~!" he began to place even more sweets into the Brits hands, "Here Arzur, have some more."

"Let me guess the tears are fake." Arthur dead panned.

Francis mustered a look of hurt, "Comment osez-vous! My tears are always genuine; being able to cry wizout eye drops marks a true host. Tell me, are you impressed wiz me Arzur? Have you fallen for my Charmes français?"

Arthur scoffed, "Only in your dreams bloody wanker."

Francis smirked and held Arthur close to him by the waist, giving him an seductive wink, "Only in my wet and wildest dreams mon amour~"

Arthur's eyes widened as a blush slowly crept up from his neck. He hit the perverted Frenchman over the head repeatedly, yelling obscene words. Francis began to sulk in a corner as Arthur turned his attention to the door. In the door frame was a girl with waist length brown hair, and flower pins decorating her hair. She peered in curiously, a camera hanging from her neck. The twins smiled, "Looks like the host club has a brand new guest." They moved closer to the hiding girl, "Come on in, what are you waiting for?" Alfred said smoothly, holding out a rose.

Mathew nodded, holding out a similar rose, "Yes, watching from a far is no fun, eh." "Please miss." They said simultaneously. She backed up slightly, slightly taken aback by their behavior.

Francis stepped in, "Stop it you two. How many times must I tell you to be more courteous to our first time guests?" he held out a pink rose to the mysterious girl and said with a charming smile, "You don't have to be afraid mon princesse, I welcome you to ze Hetalia host club." Her bottom lip trembled as she bit it into submission, "Yes." He whispered with a smile.

"No!" the girl hit the king with a frying pan, "Don't touch me, you're a phony!" the host club was shocked at the reaction, no one was able to turn down Francis's charms, except for Arthur and Yao.

Francis held his face, tears of pain and frustration leaking out of his eyes, "What do you mean, I'm… I-I'm f-faux?" he asked confused.

"Just like I said you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the king of this host club! You shouldn't spread around you're petty love around like that you hülye, you must be a dimwitted nárcisztikus! You're nem hozzáértő, közember, you're undorító!" Francis staggered back a bit as if he had just been slapped across the face with every insult the girl lashed out with. Then as if he had been struck by lightning, began to dramatically fall backwards in slow motion. The twins watched in awe, whispering something about, 'new technique' and 'one man slow motion'.

Yao looked up, thinking, "I don't suppose you're…"

The girl's eyes were soon filled with tears, "It's you Yao!" she stepped on Francis, to get to Yao, jumping into his arms, or rather hugging him. Oh how I longed to meet you! My one and only Szőke herceg~"

* * *

"Your fiancé?"

"Yao?"

"Of course," she replied happily, as if it were completely obvious, "My name is Elizabeta Héderváry, and I will be enrolled at Hetalia High tomorrow."

Francis was sulking once more in his little emo corner, the club looked at him with a sigh, "Why is he sulking, eh?" Mathew asked quietly.

Alfred laughed, "Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy."

Yao rolled his eyes, "Whatever, why do you have to act like we are husband and wife?"

"Oh this was a story of love at first sight~" Elizabeta began, the host club now directing their attention to the mysterious girl who was claiming to be Yao's fiancé. "I couldn't resist how you were admiring those flowers in the back garden when you thought no one else was looking~ Or how you took in that poor little injured kitten when it was raining~"

The twins looked at each other with an eyebrow raised, "Is she serious?"

Arthur scoffed, "You have the wrong person."

Elizabeta poked Arthur in the chest viciously, "No I don't! This is my lovable Yao! He is a simple man who is kind to everyone!" the rest of the host club where in a panic, there was no way that Yao could be anything like the person she was now describing, at the very least he would be a total opposite. "And he doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely~ He looks like the star of the popular dating sim Uki-doki memorial, you're my real life Miyabi!"

The club looked at her, confused for a moment when it dawned on them, "Uki?"

"Doki?"

"OTAKU! Merde!"

"Otaku!"

"I've never seen one in real life before, eh!"

Yao nodded in understanding, "I get it now you're in love with that character and projecting that love onto me, aru. And somehow deluded yourself into thinking we were engaged, aru. I assume that this Miyabi also wears glasses."

"So… she isn't your fiancé mon ami? She made it up?" Francis asked, clarifying for the whole club.

Yao shook his head, "No, I don't ever remember asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever meet the woman, aru."

"According to my research you're in charge of managing the club is that right?" she asked happily.

"That's right Yao-chan is our director." Roderich said with a smile on his face, petting Gilbird.

"Really!? You're the clubs director!? That's perfect, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertize a business~"

"We don't advertize, we're just a host club." The twins protested, but she ignored them.

"I've made up my mind; from now on I will be you're new manager!"

"Um… listen Yao." Francis began, sitting next to his vice president.

"Miss Héderváry is the only daughter to a very important Wang client, so please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?" Yao explained with a cruel smile on his face, Francis sadly hung his head in defeat.

"Well boys I can't wait to work with you~" Elizabeta said with a smile.

* * *

It was the next day as Francis began to talk to the host club about their new manager. "I've zought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a manager isn't zat bad."

"Why do you say that?" the twins asked.

"Well Lizzy just transferred into your class, and maybe we could possibly bring out more of our dear Arthur's feminine side!"

"I'm a bloody man you wanker! I don't need to be feminine!" but Arthur's protests fell on deaf ears.

"Now is our chance to help Arzur get in touch wiz his feminine side! Zis is an important project men. Arzur's only friends in class are zose two shady twins, zat's not good for him." Francis said pointing to the blonde twins sitting on the couch.

They frowned, "Like you have room to talk."

The door opened, revealing their lady manager, "Hello, you'll be happy to know that your new manager has made you all cookies~"

Francis sprung to the wonderful opportunity to prove his point, "Oh how generous and lady like, I'm so moved-"

"I didn't make these cookies for you, you phony prince." She dead panned once again, sending Francis into the emo corner to sulk. She hopped up to Yao and held out the cookies, "I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit, I made them the best I could. I already know what you're going to say~" a line from her dating sim game went through her mind, 'Anything that you make me is going to taste delicious of course.' "Oh Miyabi~"

Roderich had gotten a hold of the cookies and was munching on one of them, "She's right, these really are burnt."

"Don't eat that Roddie, it's not good for you." Gilbert warned, snatching away the sweet as if it were s bomb of sorts.

Elizabeta brought out her frying pan and began to chase the two around with it; you could imagine her hair becoming snakes like Medusa. Roderich held on for dear life to Gilberts torso, "She's scaryyy!"

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, taking a bite of a cookie, "These really aren't that bad. They have flavor." The twins looked to their still sulking boss and came up with an idea.

Alfred picked up the petit Brits chin, "May I try~?" he bit on to the other side of the cookie and took the cookie with him. That certainly got Francis's attention; he gave them a disapproving stare. Arthur's face became a crimson red.

"Uh oh Iggy, you have some crumbs on your face." Mathew licked off the crumbs causing Arthur to redden more, and become a purplish color. Francis snapped.

"Did you see what zey did!?" he began to rant about what the twins had just done, while Yao quietly scribbled into his black notebook.

"And now those classmates are closer than they ever have been before, aru." Yao stated calmly.

Arthur was furious, and embarrassed, throwing the cookies at the twins, yelling and screaming. "You bloody fuckers! You don't bloody do that!"

Francis brought the Brit close to him, "Arzur you have to stay strong and reject zem, casually brushing zem to ze side! Do you understand?!"

Arthur's eyes twitched in annoyance as he squirmed in the Frenchmans arms, "This is sexual harassment frog!"

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT!? If zat's what is considered zen zeir twice as guilty! Someone call ze police!"

"Cut it out boss, we're sorry."

Elizabeta watched, a napkin pressed to her nose, stopping the nosebleed. She put it away and thought quietly. "Lizzy-chan? Vant some, it's milk?"

"Lukewarm." Roderich cocked his head to the side confused, "Every single one of you, except for Yao, all of your personalities are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Typical girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are getting into trouble. If you keep going on like this it's only a matter of time before you get boring and the girls stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Yao's business? As your manager it is my duty to change your character background. Let's start with you!" she pointed to Roderich who jumped, clinging tighter to his lover. "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different from a baby. Therefore, you're the baby faced thug! And Gilbert you're the childhood friend the flunky! Alfred and Mathew you are basket ball players enslaved in your own world, Arthur you're an honors student who is constantly being bullied!" she looked to Francis, "And as for you Francis. You're the schools idol based on your looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the whole world, the lonely prince!" she turned to Yao and clapped her hands together happily, "And you Yao just stay as loving and affectionate as always~!"

Yao bowed with a smile, "I'm honored."

"Ze lonely prince? It's true zat title is perfect for me." Francis said, the idea dawning on him.

Arthur scoffed, 'She couldn't be farther than the bloody truth.'

The twins dragged Yao to a corner, "Come on Yao, you've got to do something."

"I don't see why, aru. The boss seems up for it." Yao said pointing to their now posing boss, a dark aura surrounding him.

"How does zis look Lizzy, is it fitting for a lonely prince?"

"Oh wow that's really good, but it would look even better if it was in the rain!"

The twins groaned, realizing they would have to do it whether they liked it or not, "Let's just see how things will turn out. I'm sure it will be interesting, aru. It always is."

* * *

The crowd of screaming girls squealed as Alfred managed to score another shoot for their team, he was waving to his adoring fans when he heard a whistle. Turning he saw his younger twin brother lying on a stretcher, "Mattie!" he ran over to his twin's side.

"You need to get back in the game Al, we need you!" the coach yelled.

"Shut up!"

"Al…" Mattie said weakly, "Listen to me, eh. There is nothing you can do. You're not the one who got hurt, eh. You can't share my pain. Now go on, eh." He held his twins face in his hand.

Alfred squeezed out a few tears, holding his twins hand to his face, "I can't! It hurts, it hurts Mattie!"

Elizabeta's voice sounded throughout the scene, "Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands as long as we have each other we can keep on living."

It was raining and gloomy on the school grounds as the schools, 'lonely prince' stood admiring the two twins, "I'm sorry, I'm jealous. Ze way zat you two of you support each other like zat."

The twins looked up, "But Francis, how can you be envious of us? You're the schools idol."

Francis let out a small chuckle, "An idol, right." He ran a hand through his wet blonde hair with a sigh, "I hate that people all worship me because of something as superficial as looks. I zink zat it would be best for me to be alone." Francis looked up to the raining sky sadly as Elizabeta's voice sounded again.

"One lonely heart meets another; they pass each other, wounding each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?"

Arthur ran through the many trees, his shoes making a splashing sound as it collided with the muddy, slick ground. He stopped at a tree, catching his breath. A small boys voice was heard from behind, "You can't run away forever." Arthur turns and sinks to the muddy ground. "I'm going to show you vhat happens to anyone vho crosses me."

"Don't do it Roddie. It's unawesome. You should've realized by now that vhenever you hurt others, your only hurting yourself." Gilbert said, looking down at his boyfriend.

"I didn't ask for any advice. Do you vant me to put you over my knee again?"

"Will it be the light of salvation that awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?" Elizabeta's voice continued.

Roderich looked up, a dark expression on his face, "You know, it really pisses me off vhen people don't know their place." After a few seconds Roderich went back to his child like attitude as big fat tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. He tackled Arthur in a hug, "I'm so sorry Iggy-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"Cut! Cut, cut, cut!" Elizabeta yelled angrily. The camera crew stopped rolling, "What's wrong with you!? You've got to stick to the script!"

"B-but I can't!" Roderich replied.

The twins were sitting in some chairs with Yao behind them, "How did it go from changing our characters to making a movie out of them?" Alfred asked.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Arthur asked, drying his dirty blonde hair with a towel.

Yao looked up from his notebook, "Apparently, Elizabeta flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director, aru? He is the one who directed the vampire movie 'Millennium Snow' it was a box office hit."

'Damn these rich people.' Arthur thought crossly as he always did. "And another thing why is Mathew portrayed as the pitcher?" Alfred said hitting the script in his hand.

"What does that bloody mean?" Arthur asked, the twins.

"If you don't know never mind." They said with a shrug. 'Pitcher?'

"Arzur~!" Francis came running up to the Brit, his clothes and hair still damp, "So how was I? Did you like my performance?"

Arthur nodded and handed the Frenchman a towel, "Yeah, I guess you frogs can act at times."

"You wound me so Arzur~ Anyway I have discovered a new darker side of me, I'm beginning to zink it's a good idea to start explore it." He dried his hair with the fluffy white towel.

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur asked, "Because I think you're fine the way you are Francis." There was some silence until Arthur's face became a dark red, "N-not to mean t-that I like you or anything! I-I'm just saying personality w-wise! Stop laughing!"

Francis chuckled, "Honhonhon, sorry Arzur~" he hid his face with the towel, hiding his light blush under it.

'If that git gets in touch with his darker side, then we're all fucked.' Arthur thought to himself, "Hey Arthur! You're on!" Elizabeta called, "Coming!" Arthur began to run towards the voice.

He found Elizabeta standing by two intimidating looking boys around Francis's age. Elizabeta smiled and gestured to the boys, "These two gentlemen have volunteered to participate in our movie."

"In your movie?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Elizabeta smiled dangerously, "After all we are going to need some bad guys for the climax! At the end the whole club bands together to defeat the real evil at their school! Apparently they got their wealth from being in the Mafia! Don't you think that's brilliant casting?"

"What's with this chick?!"

"What my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The two boys exclaimed.

Arthur held up his hands, "Wait a minute Lizzy."

Elizabeta grabbed one of their arms and began tugging them the direction, "Just come over here and wait for your signal."

"Hey! You think you can push me around?! You don't even know me!" the boy pushed Elizabeta to where she would hit the equipment.

"Watch out!" Arthur yelled, Elizabeta braced herself for the pain, but it didn't come. She turned to look and saw Arthur shielding her from the impact. Red dotting his uniform, he clutched his shoulder in pain.

"Are you okay Arthur!?"

"That bloke was right Lizzy."

"What?"

"You can't do that, if you judge people by their appearance then you're stereotyping. Then you'll never see the person inside."

"I don't understand."

"What happened!?" Francis came running around the corner, and gasped at Arthur's red stained jacket. Arthur looked up to show Francis his crystal clear tears coating his cheeks. He rubbed furiously at his eyes. Francis took the nearest boy by the collar and held him up against the wall, "Which one of you bastards did zis?" he asked in a deadly tone, giving them an icy cold glare.

"Wait Bonnefoy! It's not what you think! It's that girl; she was giving us a hard time!"

"He's telling the truth…Francis." Francis turned and released the boy, "They were provoked." The duo ran away in fear.

Francis held Arthur's face in his hands, "Arzur, are you okay?"

Arthur sniffed and nodded, "By back hurts." He whimpered softly to where it was almost inaudible. Francis brought the Brit into a hug and kissed his forehead. Arthur buried his face in the Frenchmans shirt.

"Please tell me you got that camera man!" Elizabeta yelled they nodded' "That was an ideal ending for the movie! All we need now is a narration by my sweet Yao." There was a crashing sound as a rock connected with the camera lens. She turned, confused, "Yao?"

Yao smiled, but it was crueler, "I'm sorry but I cannot allow any of our club members to be seen engaging in violence, aru. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Elizabeta, please stop being such a pest."

"A… pest." Tears rolled down her cheeks quickly, "But you're supposed to tell me not to worry! You're supposed to pat me on the back and say good job! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Yao! Why are you acting so differently!? Tell me why!"

"Because zat is not ze real Yao." Francis replied with a small smile on his face.

Elizabeta broke down sobbing, "Does it really matter?" Arthur asked, kneeling in front of her as she looked up. "Who cares if Yao is a little different than what you expected him to be. Take a good look on the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's more fun that way."

* * *

Elizabeta was back at her house playing her game, "Hello Lizzy, long time no see. Why are you acting so down, aru? Come on please smile for me, today is going to be a beautiful day after all today you learned a valuable lesson, aru. I think you're ready to move on to the next level.

* * *

It was seven days later at the host club. And it was as busy as ever, if not more. "Bonjour ladies, come on in~" Francis said with a smile.

The girls crowded around the host club, smiles plastered on their faces, "I bought the video of that film you made!"

"I did too!"

"And so did I~!"

The hosts looked at the girls in confusion, "You did?"

"The scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Alfred and Mathew was so sweet!" The girls began to chat about how they loved the hosts 'dark side' and which scenes were their favorites.

The twins watched with a grimace on their face. Francis poked Yao's shoulder, "Yao."

"I may have destroyed the camera lens but the footage we already shoot wasn't damaged, aru. But naturally I cut out that one violent scene, aru. Sales have been good so far, that Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, aru." He adjusted his glasses with a smile, "But then I guess that's to be expected."

"So this is what you meant by interesting?" the twins dead panned, growing tired of their clients squealing over their movie.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the clubs budget, aru."

Arthur shook his head, 'When did this cold hearted bastard start calculating all of this?'

"Good day everyone~" Elizabeta said with a smile on her face as she walked into the host clubs room.

"Elizabeta? I thought you had gone back to Hungary?" Francis said, slightly confused by her sudden appearance.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, the way you protected me with your life." She said, a light blush covering her features, "I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." 'What the bloody hell is she talking about?' Arthur thought as the Hungarian girl grabbed his pale hand in hers, "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me~" Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow in question as Francis began to freak out in the background, only to be ignored. "Come on Arthur lets go to my house and play some games~! I think it's time I showed you what yaoi is~" she began to drag Arthur by the arm as Arthur dug his heels into the ground.

The twins watched the two with a shrug, "Hey Yao, you okay with that?"

Yao smiled as he wrote in his black notebook again, "Why wouldn't I be? Everything Elizabeta said is true, aru."

"No it isn't!" Francis exclaimed angrily

"But I thought you wanted Arthur to be more feminine, and have a female friend, aru." Yao said calmly.

"Well yes an amie! But not a girlfriend!" he shouted, pointing at the two.

"Come on Arthur lets go play together!"

"Non! Attendre ne prennent pas Arzur de moi!" Francis shouted, chasing after the two. And so another day ends at the host club, as crazy and adventurous as ever. Who knew what was in store for them tomorrow? They can only wait.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I'M DONE! *head desk* I'm so sorry for taking soooo long! I got busy with band crap and then I stayed up until four in the morning last night! *repeatedly slams head into desk* Well, I hope you liked this chapter at least! Next up is 'The Twins Fight' *squeal* can't wait~! Here are the translations! I'm sorry if the Hungarian is incorrect, I'm using a translator. Oh and for people who don't know what an otaku is, an ****avid ****collector ****or ****enthusiast, ****especially ****one ****who ****is obsessed with ****anime, ****video ****games, ****or ****computer ****and rarely ****leaves ****home. **

**Translations-**

**French-**

**Comment osez-vous- How dare you**

**Charmes français –French charms**

**mon princesse- my princess**

**mon amour- my love**

**faux- phony**

**Merde- shit**

**Bonjour- hello **

**Mon ami- my friend**

**Hungarian- **

**Szőke herceg- prince charming**

**Nárcisztikus- narcissist **

**nem hozzáértő, közember, you're undorító! - incompetent, the common man, you're disgusting!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Es tut mir liet (I'm so sorry)! I don't deserve to be alive! I didn't mean to take so long with this update! T.T I've been so busy with band having practice three times a week and then having a football game every Friday that lasts till 11 at night and then school work! Ugh! Well, I just got back from Dragon Con this weekend, and now I shall be updating! Thanks to the following for following/favoriting: **laurenbeenie, takkycat, GermanRainbows, Pisces Amanda-chan, Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte, sweet sexy loli, Cnerr, MonCherAngleterre, MirrowLight, Super Serious Gal 3, and KuroKoSuki, .**

**Valkyrie99**- I know right! :D I serve to please the FrUk fangirls! I hope you like this chapter.

**Tuski-chama- **XD Vielen Danke! (Thank you very much) Well the wait is now over! It's finally here *drum roll*

**xXPageturnerXx- **Hahaha~ I'm glad that you are enjoying this a lot, you can never have to much fun

**Etruscan Empire and GothFrance- **There would be a line that wrapped around the world three times for Austria if he was like that I myself would probably be one of them ;)

* * *

The Twins Fight

_It was a cold winter day as snowflakes fell from the sky and covered the ground. The large clock towers bells began to ring, signifying the time. A cold, unwelcoming looking bench sat on the snow covered ground, two pairs of feet dangled off the park bench. 'Do you remember the first time we played that game Alfred? It was so long ago, eh.' Mathew thought. All the children were playing, building snowmen, having snowball fights, or making snow angels. Except for two, blonde twins. They sat on that cold park bench, hands knitted tightly together, warmed by the others warmth and the mitten. They watched the children blankly, not showing any interest in joining them at all. A little brunette girl ran up to the two boys, "Hey do you wanna make a snow man with me?"_

"_Which one of us are you talking to?" The twins asked simultaneously, the violet eyed twin snuggled closer to his brother, getting cold. _

"_To both of you silly~" the girl giggled innocently._

"_There's no one here named both of you."_

"_Okay, then I am talking to Mathew and Alfred."_

_The twins raised their eyebrows, "Oh really, then which one of us is Mathew, and which one of us is Alfred, can you tell?" The girl was silent._

The twins turned their backs on their customers and placed a hat on their head, covering their different cowlicks and removed their glasses. They smirked and turned around, "Let's play the which one of us is Alfred game~!" The customers squealed with delight. "So, can you tell which one of us is Alfred?"

"Well, it's hard to say!"

"You're identical!"

The twins smiled and crossed their arms, "Many ladies have tried but none have managed to succeed~"

"That's the stupidest game I have ever heard." Arthur mumbled as he passed by the group, a book held to his chest.

The twins turned, "What, do you have a problem with is Iggy?"

Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance at the nickname. He rolled his eyes, "Not really, I just don't see why you two gits are so popular."

The twins puffed out their cheeks, "That wasn't very nice." They took either side of Arthur and rested one arm on the smaller Brit's shoulder. They sighed, "I'm disappointed." Alfred began.

"Apparently, you don't see the profit of having a pair of twins in the host club, eh. Man and I thought you would've caught on by now, eh." Mathew said, holding his bear to his chest. Arthur punched Mathew in the arm lightly.

"Listen up. Having a pair of good looking boys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if they struggle between their bromance and their romance." Alfred explained.

"And since we are twins that makes our relationship taboo, eh. And therefore more intriguing to the public eye, eh."

The two surrounded a customer, "Besides, who hasn't fantasized about hunky twins. Two loves are better than one right?" Alfred said softly, a coy smile on his face.

"It's every girls romantic fantasy."

"Um, yeah… I guess- Oh I can't take it!" The girl squealed happily, along with the others. The twins smirked with satisfaction.

The club king came running up on the little group, his blonde hair swishing back and forth in his ponytail. "Mathew, Alfred!" they 'hmmed?' in response, "When I gave you control of ze club website I did so on one condition! Zat you take et seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously boss." Alfred replied, waving his hand in a carefree manner.

Mathew mirrored his brothers' motions, "In fact we were up all night working on it, eh."

Francis took out a laptop and began to furiously type on the keys, some of them flying off in his frenzy, "ES ZIS WHAT YOU WERE WORKING ON?!" He turned the laptop around to show a picture of Arthur. His back was facing the camera but he was looking over his shoulder with a charming smile. The only problem was that he wasn't wearing a shirt; no scars were on there so his skin looked flawless.

Arthur could've sworn as soon as he saw the picture he died a little inside. "You look great Iggy-chan!" Roderich exclaimed as he looked at the picture. The girls crowded around the laptop eagerly to take a peek at their favorite host.

Francis poked Alfreds chest furiously, "dites-moi quand!" the twins raised an eyebrow in question, "Quand avez-vous pris des photos nues de ma douce Anglais!"

Francis's mind 

Arthur looked up towards the two twins wearing lecherous grins, each holding a camera. Arthur had a scowl set on his features, covering his body with a simple white sheet. The twins grins widened, "Oh yes, what a perfect expression. Once we are done here you can have all of the fancy tuna you want." 

"As much as you want, eh." Arthur wore a dreamy look after that as the faint clicking of camera shutters sounded around him every few seconds.

"Vous soudoyé mon innocente Arzur n'est-ce pas?" Francis wailed, shaking the closest twin, who happened to be Mathew.

Alfred held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, what are you talking about Franny? It's obvious that the photo was altered."

Francis ceased shaking the frail Canadian, "You mean et was photoshopped?"

The twins smiled, "We did a pretty good job of it didn't we, eh?"

"You idiots! You shouldn't be wasting your skill on zings like zat!" Francis exclaimed, shaking his head violently. Arthur lay on the ground, face enjoying the view of the tiled floor. Francis was on his knees in front of the twins and held up a magazine, "But if you are can you put 'im in somezing like zis?"

The twins rolled their eyes, "Forget it boss."

"Why don't you just ask if he would wear it for you, eh?"

"I never zought of zat." Francis snuck over to the Brit and held up a simple white dress, covered with green flowers. "Arzur~ Would you please put zis on~?" Arthur punched the Frenchman in the stomach and grabbed the dress. He held it in front of the others eyes and ripped it in half, causing the Frenchman to cry.

Arthur turned to the twins and narrowed his eyes, "No more making weird pictures of me okay you gits? What do you idgits take me for?"

They smirked, "Isn't it obvious?" They leaned forward and chuckled, "You're our toy."

* * *

"As we were saying-"

"To entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life-"

"One must find stimulating toys to occupy themselves with."

"I'm not your bloody toy! Not kindly piss off, both of you!" Arthur raged on, his hands clenched in fists.

"You want toys~?" a creepy voice asked, silencing the twins and Arthur, "Toys, toys toys. There are many of those in the black magic club. We have a market that sells black magic toys from across the world; we also give tutoring for those who wish to learn spells. And if you join now you can have a free cursed doll. You can have verflucht, the cursed doll as your very own assistant." A teen in a black cloak stood behind a heavy, black door, an eerie grin on his face. It was the black magic club president Vash Zwingli.

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, "Why is he talking to us through a bloody crack in the door?"

"Wait has that door always been there?" The twins asked, never having seen such a dark element, door or table, in the host club room.

Yao walked up to them, notebook in hand, "That's Vash Zwingli, president of the black magic club, he likes to hide, he doesn't really care for bright light, aru."

"Don't get involved wiz zat guy Arzur." Francis said ominously, a grim expression on his face. Arthur jumped in surprise, stuttering a 'W-what?' "If you do you'll end up being…" he gulped, "Cursed!"

"Do you have any basis for that? I mean, I've preformed magic before and I haven't cursed anyone." Except for that one time where he was trying to eliminate an obnoxious classmate with Busby's chair, only another student kept breaking it every time he sat in it.

"Yes. It happened during ze dreaded final exams at ze end of last school year!" he began to retell his tragic tale. "It's terrifying just to speak of it."

_Francis was walking through the hall, waving to random classmates he didn't know, bidding them good morning. He stepped on something and looked down slowly, he saw the tips of a pair of cat ears, and they looked like verflucht. 'Non, it can't be.' He reassured himself. He lifted up his foot, and gasped, trembling in fear, it was indeed that stupid puppet. He broke out into a cold sweat, fear dancing in his eyes. Around the corner you could see Vash gritting his teeth angrily. _

"On zat dreaded day is when I stepped on zat stupid doll, verflucht. Ze next day I went to go take ze test, and it was all in some strange lettering! I looked back to my classmates for help but realized I knew none of zem!"

"Scary~!" Roderich wailed, clinging to Gilbert.

"Did that actually happen to you?" Arthur asked skeptically, his arms crossed.

"That's only because you were so stupid you accidentally walked into the beginning Latin class, aru."

"Non, it was a curse I tell you! I know because ze next morning my legs were as heavy as lead! How do you explain zat?!" Francis continued.

Yao was unfazed, "Your legs were tired because you decided to break the world record for jump roping, which you didn't break by the way, aru."

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of black magic!" Vash said, "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on the back of verflucht, and then they will be cursed forever~!"

"Wow, that dude really is dark."

"In more ways than one, eh."

"They said he doesn't like bright lights, I wonder what he'll think of this torch?" Alfred held up a flashlight and turned it on and off a few times, a grin on his face. They flashed in Vash's face, Francis and Vash screamed in terror, the black magic club president running in sheer terror.

"YOU MURDERS!" the door slammed shut with a loud bang. The twins shrugged in mild disappointment that their toy had left so soon.

Francis gripped his face in between his hands and warily asked, "Alfred! Mathieu! 'ow could you!? Now you will boz be cursed forever! You don't know ze true power of black magic you robifs!" the twins walked away leaving a stunned Francis in their wake.

"Man, now I'm bored." Alfred said sadly, staring out he window hoping something entertaining would happen.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do, eh?" Mathew asked to no one in particular.

Francis began to sulk in his corner, "My dignity as president…. Is being ignored…"

Arthur sighed and shook his head, honestly black magic wasn't all that terrifying. "Hey, Iggy! Can we ask you a favor?" the twins asked.

"What is it?"

"The next day off we get can we come over to your house?"

"Why?" Francis began to eavesdrop from his corner. Arthur was confused; certainly their houses were much grander than his humble abode.

"We are really interested to see a commoners house."

"Hell no."

"And chance at all?"

"Hell no. You'll just make fun of me."

"No matter how much we beg and plead?"

"No way."

"I've also been zinking zat I should pay my respects to Arzurs family~" Francis said smoothly.

"No way in hell frog." Arthur said flatly.

"Then let's do it this way, eh." Mathew said while they both covered their hair and removed their glasses.

"We get to come over if you lose the game!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Okay." Arthur said with a sigh. The twins covered their hair and removed their glasses and spun around making the player hallucinate hopefully.

"So which one of us is Alfred?" they both asked with a smile.

Arthur pointed to the twin on the right and said, "This one's Mathew, and that one's Alfred."

"Uh oh you got it wrong~" They said simultaneously with a smile.

"No I didn't. You may look identical but you're very different in personality." Arthur said confidently. They were shocked at that comment. The girls crowded around Arthur.

"Wow Artie, how can you tell the difference?"

"Yeah they're almost identical."

Arthur thought for a moment, "Well how do I put it?... Well Alfreds speech and actions, are a bit more mischievous than Mathew."

The twins were silent for a moment, but then Mathew began to laugh. Alfred shot him a glare, warning him to shut up. "Oh I'm sorry Alfie, it's just so funny, eh. Hahaha~"

Alfred stuck his nose in the air, "Well I don't know what the big deal is. I speak my mind and don't hold back, it's sneaky quiet ones like Mattie you have to watch out for."

Mathew suddenly got very serious, "You can't talk Alfred. I noticed at how you insulted Arthur but then was quick to make a pass at him. Admit it you actually love him, don't you Alfred." Alfred gasped and looked appalled.

Francis was in shock as well. "You got it all wrong Mathew! Man your such an idiot!" Alfred yelled back.

"Oui zere are some zings zat must never be said!" Francis said, flailing his arms.

"Why the hell would I fall for him? I mean he looks like a tanuki!" Alfred said.

Francis was enraged, "How dare you call him a raccoon dog! You're gonna pay for that!"

"Awesome, just perfect~" Elizabeta cried as she watched the scene unfold, "Our beloved Arthur in in the middle of a beautiful yet pointed four sided love relationship. And to think to make it even more exciting two of them are twin brothers, torn apart by love. Just thinking about it makes me want to eat three bowls of rice~~~"

"Oh butt out otaku." The twins said simultaneously.

"You guys are so mean! You shouldn't be so mean to your manager!" She cried.

"But Elizabeta, I zought zat you also 'ad feelings for mon Cher Arzur." Francis said calmly.

"Oh I do but I don't mind if he has a homosexual relationship on the side." She said happily.

"I'm confused, Elizabeta I thought you had already gone back home." Arthur said hopefully.

"Well I was but I don't think they're ready for a host club just yet." She said happily. Arthur sighed inwardly.

"Cut it out already! You're the one who's always crawling into my bed at night!" Alfred shouted angrily.

"I only do that because you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed idiot!" The customers were squealing with delight.

"Who are you calling an idiot!? You're the one who sucks at math!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh that's rich, eh! You're the one failing their foreign language you big dummy!"

"Ugh the way you eat with your mouth open is definitely-"

"At least I don't gain a pound every week by eating so much maple syrup!"

"Sex pixie!"

"American idiot!"

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!" they both yelled simultaneously. "THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!" The host club watched in shock, oh what now?

* * *

It was the next day of school soon enough, no one had heard from either of the twins yet. Arthur put his books for this class into his desk calmly, the other students scattered around and talking.

"Hey Artie~" Arthur looked up to meet Alfred… but he was different. His hair was blue, red streaked and the tips were white. He looked like fireworks on the fourth of July. "Good morning."

"Oh Alfred what the bloody hell did you do with your hair?" Arthur asked.

He smiled, "Don't you think it suits me? I didn't want to go the rest of my life with people thinking I was Mathew."

Mathew walked in and his hair was different as well. His hair was now donned with red streaks in his blonde hair. "Good morning Iggy."

Arthur looked from one to another, "So Mathew is the red haired twin and Alfred is the red, white, and blue haired twin."

Mathew smiled as he hugged the stuffed toy to his chest, "I was finally able to sleep all by myself. But I had a nightmare, I dreamt that I had accidentally dyed my hair red, white, and blue." Alfred shot a glare, "It was so ugly and hideous looking I woke up screaming. Hahaha." He laughed. Alfred stretched a leg out and took the chair out from under Mathew. The Canadian fell to the ground and grit his teeth angrily. He knocked the Americans seat over none to stealthily. They stared at each other blankly for a moment, before holding up a chair and throwing objects at each other over Arthur who was between them. Somehow Gilbird had gotten into the mess of flying objects. Roderich gasped and ran after the stuffed bird. He grabbed onto it and was somehow thrown across Arthur as well.

Arthur sighed, 'When will it end?' he thought to himself tiredly.

* * *

It was lunchtime for the entire school. Mathew and Alfred waited in line to order their cafeteria food, "I'll have the A lunch." They said simultaneously, they shot a glare at each other, "No give me the B pasta and the D salad, I'll take the F hotdog! Hang on make that the deluxe hamburger meal!" They growled, "Stop copying me why don't you just leave me alone?!"

Arthur watched the chaos from afar, "Wow in perfect unison even when fighting." He held his box lunch securely.

"I was wondering what all ze fuss was about." Francis said tiredly. "Mon dieu I can't believe you're still fighting. You're a disgrace to ze host club." The rest of the group, Gilbert, Roderich, and Yao stood behind him. They nodded in agreement.

"Hey look who it is." One of the students said.

"Oh wow I love them." One girl gushed.

"I've never seen them in the same place all together." Another one said.

"We've had enough of this!" Roderich intervened. "You're both to blame for this fight." It's so bizarre to think that he was a senior, what with him being so cute and childish. "Alfie and Mattie I say you two have to make up and go halfzes (A/N: Idk how to spell that Honey! T.T) on this cake~ Kay~? But I vant a piece of zis too, so I guess ve'll have to go zirdzies (A/N: again Honey! T.T) Oh ve're not going to be able to share the strawberry on top zough. Vhat should ve do? Maybe I should just take it, after all I do love strawberries. Oh I forgot to ask. Hey, Alfie, Mattie do you like strawberries?" Roderich asked innocently. Gilbert came in and grabbed Roderich and pulled him out of the high tension area.

"You're just making it vorse, leave zem alone." Gilbert said sternly.

"Oh Arzur~ I didn't see you zere~ I didn't expect to run into you in ze dining hall~" Francis said happily.

Arthur sighed, "I was worried about those two gits so I followed them, without thinking. I always bring a bloody box lunch and I was going to just eat it in the classroom."

_**Theater in Francis's mind**_

_**Arthur held a box lunch in his hands with a frilly pink apron on. He smiled nervously, "Here love, your box lunch I hope you're not embarrassed but I decided to form it into a heart shape~ I love you~"**_

_**End of Francis's theater**_

"I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing 'eart shape~! I will eat et~~!" Francis exclaimed, his face home to a dark blush.

Yao picked up his food tray, "I have no idea of what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent- aru."

"Artie, you wanna sit here with me?" Alfred asked, motioning to the seat next to him.

"Uh ok." Arthur agreed.

"So what do you have for lunch?" Alfred asked.

"Yesterdays leftovers. And a few scones." Arthur answered.

"Wanna switch with me bro? I had to order something different than Mathew so I was something totally nasty." Alfred said dejectedly. He swapped the two trays.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "That's fine by me." He looked down to the tray, the food was nothing less than elegant and well executed. 'This is really top notch. I've never had something like this before.' He thought, in awe by the display. He sectioned off a piece of the main course and ate it. He chewed on it for a second before a dreamy look overcame his face.

'Delicious isn't et Arzur? I want you to eat like zat everyday~' Francis thought dreamily. He snuck up next to Alfred, "Well done Alfred, as your reward I wish to give you my lunch for Arzurs box lunch."

"No way."

''viennent sur le commerce avec moi, s'il vous plaît mon ami?'' Francis pleaded.

«Hey Artie, is that any good, eh ? How would you like to taste mine ? » he asked sweetly. Arthur had a gleam in his eye at the prospect of more fancy food. Mathew held up a spoon with soup on it and began to lead it to Arthur's mouth. But before Arthur could try it. Alfred leaned over and ate the substance on the spoon.

"Quit bugging us and get lost Mathew." Alfred said. Francis and Arthur were in shock.

Mathew calmly grabbed his soup bowl and threw it at the other twin. But Alfred was one step ahead of him, using Francis as a human shield.

Francis gasped, « No ! I just had this cleaned!"

Alfred smirked defiantly. They began to throw everything in sight at each other furiously. Roderich once again got caught in the mix, Gilbert ran to go catch him. And by some miracle they were both tossed in the air. Arthur sighed and collected his box lunch, "I'll just eat in the class room." He said tiredly and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

It was after school as Francis sighed and laid his head down on the table. Yao was calculating Arthur's debt to the club so far, Roderich was day dreaming of tortes and cakes and swung his feet under the table, Gilbert feed his small bird from home, and Arthur just watched them.

"Looking at the numbers- aru. It looks like we'll have to start not being able to offer our 'Brotherly love' package, we're down one pair of loving brothers- aru." Yao said in a monotone voice. "Oh Arthur. I just want you to know this isn't your fault at all. Even though it was your tackles comment that started this in thing in the first place- aru. Right?" Yao said with a cold smile

Arthur forced a smile, 'Clearly he blames me for this.' Arthur thought.

"It's veird for Alfie and Mattie to be fighting like zis. It's never happened before." Roderich inserted.

"Really?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"I've known Mattie and Alfie since ve vere in pre-school. Ve veren't in ze same year so I never really got to talk to zem. But I remember ze two of them alvays played togezer." Roderich said sentimentally.

Francis smiled, "Yeah, zat's true.I mean I've only known ze twins since zey were in middle school. But zey definitely stood out. It seemed like zey kept everyone out at a distance except for each ozer. Believe it or not zey were even more warped back zen. When you stop and zink about it maybe zis fight is a good zing for zem. Maybe it means zey are broadening zeir horizons a bit. We should just leave zem alone and let zem work it out." Francis said hopefully.

'Who knows. Maybe it is a turn for the better for those gits. But if this really is their first bloody fight. They probably need someone to tell them when it's time to quit it. And if they've never fought before. Would they even know how to make up?' Arthur contemplated.

* * *

It was the next day in the old abandoned music room. The twins were in yet ANOTHER fight. Throwing items at each other with ferocity. The club stood by and waited for the end that would eventually come. A large looming hill of stuff stood behind them, poor Roderich balancing on top with Gilbird.

"Uh. Don't you zink zat maybe it's time to give up all zis fighting? It's driving me insane." Francis said gritting his teeth.

"What?! It's driving you insane?! Ugh you gotta be kidding me Franny!" Alfred yelled angrily, "How the hell do you think I feel right now bro!? Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick and tired of people mistaking me for you Mathew! The truth is, I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Alfred yelled at the blonde and red head.

Mathew glared angrily at his red, white, and blue haired twin, "you took the words right out of my mouth, eh. In fact I hate you so much I got this! Verflucht the cursed doll!" He held a wooden model of Verflucht.

Francis squeaked, terrified of the black magic.

"I'm going to complete the curse Alfred. I'm going to write your name on it's back! From this day forth you'll forever be cursed with bad luck and misfortune, eh!" Mathew scribbled Alfreds name on the back.

Arthur had had enough. Running up he punched both of the twins in the head. They screamed in pain, "Knock it off you bloody tossers!" he yelled. The club looked at Arthur in surprise, "What do you think your bloody doing?! Bringing something like this into a petty fight!? Both of you are at fault but what's really sad is that you were low enough to bring everyone else around you into it! Now apologize both of you if you don't make up right now I'll never allow either of you to ever come over to my house have I made myself fucking clear!?" Arthur yelled angrily. The twins looked up at him in shock, but slowly a small smirk grew on their face.

Arthur was so confused now. "So what you're saying is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" They each slung an arm around Arthurs shoulders and smirked as they looked at him. Arthur looked from one to the other confused, and then looked at the doll. He turned it over and read the word, 'blank'. He took a moment to register what he said, then screamed in terror. The twins high fived and went back to their normal routine, "I'm so sorry Mathew. Even though I was just following our script I said such awful things to you, I don't even deserve to be your brother." Alfred said sadly.

Mathew shook his head and hugged his twin tightly, "Don't say such things Alfred. I was so worried, and I'd hate myself if I actually hurt you."

"I'm so sorry Mathew I promise to never fight again!"

"Alfred!" the club members just watched in complete and utter awe. They had gotten them good. Arthur's grip loosened on the cursed doll and it dropped with a clank.

"Hey no fair! Vhy didn't you tell us you guys were faking zis ze vhole time!?" Roderich yelled upset.

Francis and Arthur had face planted into the tiled ground. Gilbert stood there with Yao. "We didn't have anything to else to do. We were bored." They said in unison.

'They totally fooled me.' Arthur thought depressingly as the twins laughed in the back ground, holding onto each other.

Francis looked up, "Twins wiz to much time on zeir hands…" the twins stuck out their tongue. "Are ze devil."

* * *

It was yet another normal day at the host club, the customers applauded, "Oh I'm so glad they made up." One cried.

They smirked, "Hey ladies! Now it's time for us to play the which one is Alfred game~~"

A raven haired girl raised her hand, "I know the red, white, and blue haired twin is Alfred. And the blonde and red haired twin is Mathew."

The twins smiled, "We have a winner~~"

"It's so easy to tell you apart now, are you going to keep your totally awesome hair styles?" One girl asked.

"Ha, no it's not." Arthur said with a laugh as he passed by. The twins looked at him in confusion. "Today the blonde and red haired twin is Alfred, and the red, white, and blue haired twin is Mathew. You switched colors for the day." The twins didn't respond, and then Arthur knew he was in fact correct. He walked away with a triumphant feeling.

The twins held hands like they did that one day on the snowy park bench. Mathew looked to his twin with questioning eyes. He looked away after a few seconds, 'Do you realize what happened Alfie, eh? Until now we've only thought of two types of people in the world, us and everybody else, eh. But for the first time…someone's crossed into our world.'

* * *

Translations

French-

dites-moi quand- tell me when

Quand avez-vous pris des photos nues de ma douce Anglais!- When did you take naked pictures of my sweet Englishman

Vous soudoyé mon innocente Arzur n'est-ce pas-You bribed my innocent Arzur didn't you

non- no

rosbif- roast beef. I know I don't understand either, just don't ask me why.

Mon cher- my dear

viennent sur le commerce avec moi, s'il vous plaît mon ami?- come on trade with me, please my friend?

German-

verflucht- cursed or accursed

Japanese-

Tanuki- raccoon dog

Otaku- like a nerd obsessed with anime


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back~~~ *shot* I'm so sorry for being so bad with constant updates. Today I'll try to get at least two chapters in. I am working on a schedule. From now on, unless I am travelling or whatever, every Saturday I'll post a chapter. That's my plan; hopefully I can follow through with it. Anyways a big thank you to whoever is still reading this :D It really makes me happy. Thank you to ChibChib, LadyKiko, StellerLuna, The American Bastard, jasdevil5, Angleterre97, CreativelyOriginal, dearestme, Mrs. Luigi Vargas, mewmiku, and Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu for following, and favoriting this story.**

**Valkyrie99- Yup poor Iggy, sometimes I wonder if I'm being too harsh on him XP. Anyways thank you ^^**

**ObsidianForest- I will~ I'm so glad you're enjoying it ^u^**

**ZodiacDOG101- I'm glad you're enjoying it~ Yeah, the idea was kinda weird but it worked out great~ I think**

**Now without further delay, The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type~ I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

**The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!**

The room was quiet and empty until a small hand grasped the handle and begun to turn it. The hand stopped as it heard a voice. "Oh there you are Lovino, the rest of the club is assembled, and you should be heading to the music room." The instructor said to the short brown haired boy, with a fly away curl.

Lovino said, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not going."

The instructor was startled at first then realized the child was probably pulling a prank; he chuckled and said, "Nice one Lovino. Now come on we're waiting for you. You have a great talent for the piano it'd be a shame to lose it. So forget about quitting and come back to the club." He rested both hands on the small boys' shoulders, a smile on his face. "If you play the piano, you're sure to be popular with all the ladies."

"But that'll take too much time." Lovino answered angrily. "I don't have that much time!"

* * *

A regular day at the high school, the birds were chirping in the gentle breeze. A lone young boy walked through the halls to a flight of stairs. He looked around looking for something, 'The top floor, on the south building.' He thought as he walked up the stairs. 'At the end of the North hallway.' He continued walking through corridors and reached a large pair of doors. He looked up to the sign labeling the room, 'In the music room that's never used. This is it. This is the place!' he nodded to himself and grasped the handle firmly. He turned it and opened the door. Greeting him was a blinding light and a shower of petals. Lovino fell back in surprise of the sight.

In front of him was the host club, as flashy as ever in their Arabian attire. They all smiled kindly, "Welcome to the Hetalia High School Host club." They said in perfect unison as always.

"Oh it's just a twerp." Alfred said un-amused and unimpressed that it wasn't some 'smoking babe' as he called them. "Not only that it's just a boy."

Now it was Francis's turn to speak, his smooth voice carried over the room, "What is wrong enfant? Did you come to my palace in search of somezing?" he asked with a smile, holding out his ringed hand.

Lovino, still slightly taken aback, stood, "A-are you the king of this place?" he asked unsure. Francis's eyes widened and then he sighed happily. Lovino was beginning to get annoyed, "Well are you?"

"Come closer lost one." Francis said, Lovino walked forward still unsure of this collage of characters, "What was it you called me?" Francis asked as Lovino got closer.

"The king."

Francis sighed happily, "Ze king! Ah yes I am ze king of ze host club! Long live ze host king~!" he was extremely happy due to the fact the rest of the host club refused to call him by that ridiculous name.

"I'm an elementary fifth year, Lovino Vargas!" Lovino yelled. Francis was taken aback by the boy for a moment. Lovino pointed to the host club and in a determined voice said, "I want the host club king to take me as an apprentice!"

The rest of the club was stunned, not knowing how to respond. No one had ever come in and asked to be an apprentice of any of them. They looked at the Italian boy in surprise at his bold request. Francis was nothing short of delighted, now he had a child who would call him king and he could teach him! Arthur sighed and wished the kid the best with dealing with the frog.

* * *

I was a normal day at the host club, and it was in full swing now. The ladies chatted with their favorite host and with each other, sipping tea and eating cakes or small sandwiches. "Oh my Francis, you have an apprentice?" one of the girls asked Francis.

"Oui, he is still in elementary school but I like ze fire in his eyes." Francis said soothingly as always.

"But are you sure it's okay for such a young boy to become a host?" the girl said with a light blush across her face. She sucked in a breath as Francis lifted her head with an index finger.

"But why wouldn't it be? Love has nozing to do wiz age. Take us for instance, whenever I look at you my heart starts pounding," he brought the girl close to his face, only a centimeter of distance was between their lips now, "I feel like a love sick little boy." Lovino was staring at the scene, his eyes peeled, not even blinking once.

"Oh Francis~" the girl swooned.

Arthur watched the display and sighed, "Don't you blokes think it's weird that he's making the kid observe them up close?" He asked Yao.

"There is a theory that people appear more beautiful the closer they are viewed, aru. Francis seems to live by that theory, aru. Well let's leave them alone." Yao said with a content smile, writing something else in that black notebook of his. Arthur gave him a glance, questioning his choice of action, but decided to say nothing at the moment.

Francis lifted the girls hand, "You naughty girl, you've drawn me to the forbidden fruit." Francis said in that voice that'd make any girl turn to a pile of mushy feelings and be like putty in his hands. "Dearest you're ze mermaid zat's brought life into my lonely sea. My mermaid princess."

"I remind you of a mermaid?" the girl asked happily. Then the atmosphere was broken by Lovino.

"You look more like the carp that swim in my pond; I'd never lie to a girl about her being beautiful." Lovino said without any hint of feelings toward the girl.

"A CARP!?" the girl cried and began to sob.

Francis tried to comfort her, "Oh don't listen to him he is just a little brat, you know how zey are. Zey can't help but say anyzing but ze truth."

"THE TRUTH!?" the girl began to sob harder; Francis cursed himself for being so stupid.

He attempted to comfort her again, maybe this time he wouldn't screw up, "But zat's just his opinion, I don't zink you look like a carp and even if you did you'd be ze best looking carp ever." He sighed, hoping that he fixed it, but he was wrong.

"SO I AM A CARP!" the girl ran out crying and sobbing.

"Ah no zat's not what I meant." He said.

"Francis you big jerk I hate you!" the girl ran out crying and sobbing.

"Attendre ma princesse sirène!" Francis cried after the girl.

"Man what a friken crybaby." Lovino said in a monotone voice; Francis felt like dying at that moment, or at least strangling the kid.

The twins swooped in on their opportunity to tease Francis. They stifled their chuckles, "S-so how's it going Franny?" Alfred asked. "An adorable little apprentice y-you got there."

"Alfie. Do you wish you had a cute brother like Lovino, eh?" Mathew asked in a shy voice, hiding half his face behind his hand.

Alfred took Mathew in his arms, "No Mattie, I could search the entire Fricken world and never find a better bro than you Mattie."

"Ah, Alfie." Mathew said in his quiet voice, his head resting on his twins' chest. The girls began to gush over the twins as always.

Lovino was taken aback by the display, "They're homos! And they're brothers! That makes that totally fucking inceptuous!"

Francis stood behind him, a stern look on his face, "I think you meant to say incestuous."

Lovino looked behind him in fright. "Hey Lovi-chan~!" Roderich yelled as he leapt on the back of Lovino, "Do you vant to eat some cake vith me~? Ve have lime, strawberry, und schokolade~"

Lovino threw off the other, turning and started to yell at him, "Hey back off! What grade are you in anyway?! Why are you wearing a high school uniform!?" Roderich had tears in his eyes from shock.

A tall figure loomed over them, "Something vrong Roderich?" Lovino turned to see Gilbert looming over them. He yelled in surprise and backed away.

"That's not fair; a little fucking kid like you shouldn't have a fucking cool older friend like him!" Lovino yelled as Roderich climbed onto his classmate, hanging onto him for protection.

Lovino backed away, still afraid and ran into Arthur, Arthur bit his lip so he wouldn't let out a hiss of pain. He made sure the tea set wouldn't fall out of his hands and make his debt larger. He forced a smile, "Are you alright? I know it's kind of crazy around here huh? It took me a while to get used to these guys. Don't freak out, I'm sure you'll get used to it." Arthur said with a smile to Lovino.

Lovino looked at Arthur for a moment with a questioning look, 'This guy kinda acts like a girl.' "Hey are you a fucking cross dresser?"

Arthur had a fire in his eyes and grabbed the brat by the collar of the shirt, "I'm not a bloody cross dresser you twat!" he yelled angrily, offended on the behalf of one of his family members.

Francis and the twins sensed the kids unenviable death coming too soon so they swooped in to save him. Francis laughed and grabbed the boy, "Arzur, I zink it's time Lovi worked on carrying a tea set~"

Mathew and Alfred ruffled the brit's hair, "Y-yeah Artie let the brat carry the tea set, you need a break, and your company is getting bored."

Arthur sighed and shoved the tea set in the boys hands, "Here, it's fragile."

Lovino took it for a moment then let it drop to the floor, the fine tea cups shattering. Everything was dead silent until they heard the noise similar to a mob of angry bulls. They looked up and saw Yao running at them full steam ahead. "LO-VI-NO VAR-GAS!" he yelled. They realized soon enough if they didn't move, they'd be dead meat.

"RUUUUUUUN!" the twins yelled and they ran away from the pissed of Asian.

"GET BACK HERE, ARU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" they managed to escape him; they breathed heavily for a moment.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE TWAT!?" Arthur yelled at Lovino.

"THE TEASET WAS HEAVY YOU BASTARD A LITTLE KID COULDN'T HOLD THAT SHIT!" Lovino yelled back.

"OH I'M SORRY LITTLE BABY, WHY NOT GO HOME TO MUMMY!?"

"AT LEAST I HAVE BETTER FUCKING TEETH THAN YOU DO SNAGLETOOTH!"

"TAKE THAT BACK CREEPER!"

"MAKE ME LIMEY!"

"BOZ OF YOU SHUT UP!" Francis yelled after a while, "Arzur just go to ze host club room and calm down, I'll talk to Lovino." Arthur huffed and agreed, the twins following him.

"Lovino you have to do what I say if you want to be my apprentice." Francis said as calmly as possible.

"I'm not here to carry tea sets and shit I'm here to learn how to make someone happy!"

"You won't get anywhere wiz zat attitude." He grabbed the Italian boy by the ear and dragged him back to the host club room, Lovino meanwhile cursing up a storm. When he arrived he pointed to the brat and said, "Put this brat in isolation!"

"You got it boss." The twins said, locking Lovino in a cage.

"What the crap is going on here!? Why'd you put me in a fucking cage bastards?!" Lovino yelled from behind the bars.

"Yeah and where'd it come from?" Arthur asked himself. Though he knew he'd never get an answer. "This is supposed to be a music room right?"

"This is no fucking way to treat your loyal apprentice! Let me out now!" Lovino yelled at Francis.

Francis sat calmly, sipping tea, the ladies had already left for closing time. "Not until you learn your lesson. I made you my apprentice because I zought you were serious about being a host but I guess you weren't." he sighed and sipped his tea again; "It's a shame really."

"I am serious beard bastard! Totally serious!" Lovino yelled. Francis took a sip of his tea again, ignoring the boy. "I want you to teach me how to make a person happy!" he slumped to the floor in defeat, "I'm going to run out of time. Please won't you teach me?" Arthur looked to the child with sympathy, "You're a host because you like to make people happy right? You like bringing a smile to someone's face. That's why you do it right?" Francis looked to the child. "Please won't you teach me to be like you? You're a genius at it! You're the king!"

Francis stood with a smile, "Well you're a brat, but you have a desire to become a host so I'll teach you." Lovino looked at the host club leader with determination. "You know Lovi, you and I are so much alike."

'Oh that poor kid.' Arthur thought to himself.

"Then you'll help me become the kind of host that can make anyone happy?" Lovino said excited, standing to his feet.

"Of course, making someone happy is ze soul purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want Lovino then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have." Francis said in a scholarly tone.

"What the crap does that mean?" Lovino asked, thoroughly confused.

"You see here at the Hetalia High host club, our policy is to use our own individuality traits to meet the needs of our guests, aru. For example there's Francis the princely type, aru. There's the strong silent type. The boy-Lolita type, aru. The little devil type. And the cool type, aru. It's all about variety. And now our group is complete with the addition of the addition of Arthur, the natural, aru. It would seem that right now we have a blend of all characteristics. So it's going to be difficult to find a new type for you, aru." Yao said with a smile.

"If you go by his age he should be the boy-Lolita type." Alfred said thoughtfully.

"But Roddie-sempaii already has that covered." Mathew pointed out.

Roderich had tears streaming down his face, "I-Is he going to replace me?"

"Oh come on is that all you boys got?" a voice asked unimpressed. You could see Elizabeta rising out from under the floor in her usual way.

"What's up with this place it's supposed to be a music room." Arthur said to himself.

Elizabeta sighed, "Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen but what's with the lack luster character analysis? Really I thought I taught you better." She said in disappointment.

"Alright zen Ms. Manager. What category would you put Lovino in? He can't be ze boy-Lolita because Roddie-sempaii already has zat taken care of." Francis said.

"You just don't get it do you!?" She asked, shocking Francis and Roderich. "Now listen up, there are plenty of girls who have a thing for younger boys or boys with young boy faces. These girls would be considered shota fans. Now shota can be a very broad category, so it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different sub categories. For example shota fans in Lolita boys would pick someone like Roddie, but this little boy is different. If I had to pick a category for him- yes he would be the naughty boy type without a doubt!"

Lovino looked at this girl like she was crazy, "The naughty type?" the cage was lifted and a whistle sounded.

"Now to play up the naughty boy type you have to wear shorts." He was already wearing shorts so that was done. Another whistle, "You gotta have bumps and bruises, give him a couple scars!" the twins took a marker and drew a few lines on him to make them look like scars. Another whistle, "Run like a spoiled child! Make it reckless!" Another whistle, "Now I want you to trip and make it big!" Lovino fell to the ground and let out a huff as he hit the ground. "Are you okay little boy?" the Hungarian girl asked. Another whistle, "Now give them your catch phrase!"

Lovino wiped his mouth and looked away, "No big deal, it was nothing'."

Elizabeta looked so happy, "That was perfect~ Absolutely perfect~!"

Francis clapped his hands, "That was astounding, I never knew you were such a great coach Elizabeta." Francis said a grin etched on his face.

Elizabeta laughed. Lovino looked like he was about to die, 'They're idiots! A bunch of fucking idiots!' "Ugh! I've had enough of this!" Lovino yelled. The room went dead silent, "This is so stupid none of this is ever going to help me make him happy!"

"Who's him?" Arthur asked himself once more, he seemed to be doing that a lot these few days.

"Wait Lovino, we haven't taught you how to apply ze skills you learned yet." Francis said, as the door slammed shut and Lovino ran away.

Elizabeta sighed, "Oh I swear younger boys are good for nothing, I went through all that trouble to teach him. And he quits." She said as she went back into the floor.

Francis pouted, "I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like ze lesson. What a selfish little gosse."

"There aren't many people who'd enjoy that bloody lesson frog." Arthur said, "But never mind that, were you listening to what he said?"

XFlashbackX

"I'm going to run out of time. Please won't you teach me?"

XFlashback endX

"He said he was going to run out of time, what do you think he means by that frog?" Arthur asked Francis. "I think that maybe it's a guy."

Realization hit Francis as he looked to the doors that Lovino had just ran out of. He had a thoughtful look on his face. What would he do?

* * *

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Arthur asked his friend.

"It'll be okay Artie-chan, it was so easy to sneak in. And vearing zis uniform I really do look like I'm in elementary school." Roderich said, looking out from behind a wall.

"Yeah you do, I can understand why they wanted you to wear the uniform. What I don't bloody get is why they made me dress up in this middle school uniform." Arthur said, slightly peeved.

XFlashbackX

"Alright men to initiate our mission." Francis said in a low voice.

"What do you tossers mean?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Vhat mission?" Roderich repeated Arthur's question.

"I've assessed ze situation, we'll sneak into ze elementary school." He laughed, "You two are going in~"

"But where are we going?" Roderich and Arthur said in unison, worried.

XFlashback endX

"What's the reason for us to get into disguises when we stick out like a bloody sore thumb?" Arthur asked Roderich. The actual elementary school kids looked at them, wondering what the heck they were doing in their school.

The door behind them showed the rest of the host club, "Oh zere's a reason a damn good reason." Francis said, looking at Arthur from behind.

Roderich pulled Arthur along by his arm, "Zis vay Artie-chan!" he said, causing Arthur to bend over slightly, causing the skirt to go up a bit. Francis blushed but grinned at the same time, the twins tried not to look but to no avail.

"Isn't he the cutest~?" the twins said happily.

"Oh look at him in zat mini skirt~" Francis said dreamily. "Arzur looks like a little doll~~"

Yao looked up from his book, "So basically you just wanted to see him dressed up like that, aru." Francis refused to say anything.

Roderich opened the door, "Zis is it, Lovi-chan's classroom. Vhen I vas in elementary school zis used to be my classroom too~" Roderich said happily, walking into the classroom.

Arthur followed behind him; he laid his hand on the desk, the skirt moving in the wind, "There's no one here?"

"So ze kids' classroom is empty is it?" Francis said walking in leisurely.

"This sure takes me back." The twins said in unison.

"I wonder if doodles are still on my desk." Mathew wondered, as he pet his polar bears head.

"Doubtful, the school changes out the desks every year, aru." Yao said.

Arthur felt like screaming at those imbeciles. "Hey we should go to the cafeteria after this."

"I want to see the old gym after this bro's."

"Hmm, great idea." Francis exclaimed.

Arthur turned to face the rest of the club, "Hey if you're going to just barge in here like that then why are we wearing these stupid outfits you wankers." Arthur struggled to keep himself from yelling at them.

"Don't worry about it." Alfred said with a grin on his face.

"There's no one here to catch us." Mathew said. As soon as he said that footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. The host club hid under the desks, whispering to each other angrily.

"If the teacher finds us." Mathew started.

"We'll have a hard time explaining why we snuck into an elementary school." Alfred finished.

"Shh, shut up gits." Arthur said, "Just keep your lips zipped." He did a motion across his lips acting as if he was really zipping his lips shut.

The twins and Francis followed the motion, a big blush on their faces, "Arthur is the cutest thing I've ever seen~!~!~!"

The footsteps began to fade away and the host club crawled out of their hiding place. Arthur went to go check out the scene, "It's okay he's gone, but you guys we came here to get the scoop on Lovi so what do you think we should do now?"he asked the rest of his fellow hosts.

"Well here's something interesting, aru." Yao said. Him and Roderich were looking at a wall donned with pictures in frames.

"What did you find?" Arthur asked. Yao pointed to a picture with Lovino, and another boy playing the piano. "Hey that's Lovi."

"So he's in the music club, aru." Yao said.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself. The little bastard. It's nice to see him with a smile on his face." Arthur said with a smile. "I had no idea he could look so sweet."

"Yeah." Francis agreed.

* * *

Moments later the group found the music room, Lovino was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window. "E-Excuse me, Vargas." A boy's voice sounded and brought Lovino back to attention. HE looked to see who it was. It was a boy a little taller than he was, he had chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes, his tanned skin looked healthy and he had a big grin on his face. "Have you been practicing the new piece insegnante gave us?"

"The new piece? No haven't even looked at it, it's a piece of merda." Lovino said rolling his eyes.

The boy in front of him laughed, "Still the same huh Lovi, doesn't practice till the last minute~ If you want I can show it to you Lovi."

Lovino wrinkled his nose his curl twitching, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Sorry Lovino, do you want to play it with me?" the boy asked.

"Ah, no thanks. You go ahead though." Lovino said to the boy.

He was saddened for a moment before smiling, "Okay, I'll play it for you. If you want to join in just let me know." The boy turned and adjusted the piano. He soon started the piece, the notes flying out from the piano, his fingers flying across the keys not missing a single note. The song was beautiful and calming.

"Pardon me mademoiselle. I've never seen any rose more lovely zan you my dear." Francis said to a passing girl who just left the music room. He handed her a rose, "Here zis is for you. I was wondering if you could tell me who zat boy is playing ze piano? Do you know him?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "That's Antonio Fernandez Carrideo."

"His name is Antonio?"

"That's right, but you better not fall in love with him."

"Why not?"

"Don't you know? Tonio's moving away soon, her papa just got a new job in Spain so they have to move there at the end of the month." She explained.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I want you bastards to leave immediately!" Lovino yelled angrily. Francis walked up to the Italian boy and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him off.

"Put me down what are you doing beard bastard!?" Lovino screeched. Antonio walked out and saw Lovino, Lovino looked to him and started struggling. "Put me down! Let me go! Come on!"

"It's time to go gentlemen." Francis said as him and the club walked away. "Quit thrashing around Lovi."

* * *

Francis put Lovino down only after reaching the host club room, "What is your problem beard bastard?!"

"I'm sorry but you're ze bastard!" Francis said, taking Lovino by surprise. "You told me zat you wanted me to teach you how to make people happy. But zat's not it is it?! You're not concerned wiz ze happiness of just anyone you've got your sights set on one person. You only care about one, and zat's Antonio Carrideo." Lovino looked shocked that he had found out, "But I'm afraid there's nozing I can do to help you wiz zat. Listen Lovino, I know zat I told you zat it's ze job of a host to make any person happy. But when you care for someone, you must find ze courage to express what is in your heart! You have to tell him how you feel about him! You didn't come to me looking to becoming a full fledged host, you came to me looking to be a full fledged man."

"It doesn't fucking matter anymore." Lovino said his head in his hands, "I've run out of time. I just- I wanted to hear him play, before he left for good. That's all."

The sound of a sheet filled the room as Francis unveiled something, "That piece he was playing, it was called it's Mozart's Sonata in D Major for two pianos right?" Francis walked over to a curtain and pulled it back, showing a clean white piano.

"Wait a minute, since when is there a grand piano in here?" Arthur asked thoroughly confused.

"Well this is a music room after all." Mathew said with a smile.

"So why wouldn't it have a piano?" Alfred concluded.

"It is a music room after all, aru." Yao said calmly, sitting in a chair.

"It is a music room." Gilbert said, stifling a laugh at Arthur's expression.

"It's alvays been zere, ve just keep it covered up." Roderich said eating a piece of cake with Gilbird snatching a few crumbs here and there.

Francis lifted his hands and began to play the piece perfectly, never missing a note, never holding too long, and never playing the wrong note. The sounds of the piano filled the room, it was breathtaking music playing. And for an instant it made Arthur feel jealous of the frog, but just for an instant.

"Awesome." Lovino said.

XFlashbackX

"Hey Vargas, I notice you're always listening to me when I play the piano. Do you like it? Do you want to learn how to play together?" Antonio asked Lovino one day after she finished playing.

XFlashback endX

'He played beautifully, but it wasn't just the piano that I liked.' Lovino thought.

"For ze next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recess, and free time after school in piano lessons wiz me." Francis said while still playing perfectly.

"But why?" Lovino asked.

"You wanted to be my apprentice right? Besides zat boy looked like he wanted nozing more zan to play ze piano wiz you." Francis replied calmly.

It was a normal day as Antonio warily walked through the hallways of Hetalia High. He found the old abandoned music room and looked at his invitation again. This was the room. He turned the handle and was met with a room. The host club stood and smiled, "Welcome." They chorused. He looked up and saw Lovino sitting at the piano; he looked up and smiled at the other boy.

"Come and play the piano with me Tonio."

Antonio smiled, "Okay~" the two boys began to play beautifully. The host club smiled as the listened closely.

"We did a good zing." Francis said with a smile.

"He's so good at the piano. I guess that's one thing that makes him like you huh frog?" Arthur said.

Francis smiled, "Yes I suppose so."

* * *

"So you've been exchanging emails with Antonio recently?" Arthur asked Lovino.

"Yeah more or less." Lovino said with a smirk, "I like her but she can get pretty jealous for an elementary school girl. She'd be upset if she knew I was hanging out with all you ladies, so let's keep this our little secret."

"Aww isn't he the cutest~?" the girls gushed. "I wish I had a little brother just like him~"

"Naughty boys are the best." One girl said, kissing Lovino's cheek, his curl forming a heart shape. "I could just kiss you~" another girl said.

Francis was enraged, "You little brat what are you doing?! Zose are my guests!" he said angrily.

Lovino chuckled, "Ha, well I guess they found someone they like better. It's so easy to steal your customers. I think there's a new host king in town."

Francis looked like he was about to explode, Mathew and Alfred were holding him down, "I thought he'd be able to now blow up." Mathew said.

"We should've known he'd blow up sooner or later." Alfred said.

Yao scribbled something in his note book and Arthur just smiled, "Geez Lovino does act a lot like the frog, I'm sure he was a spoiled brat too when he was little."

"I was not a spoiled brat! I was nozing like zat I was an angel!" Francis disagreed. Lovino only grinned.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys I hope you liked this chapter~~ :D Here's some SpaMano~ Wait till next chapter for more :D Yes everything you could ever want, a pissed off Asian, and England in a firetrucking miniskirt! :D**

**Translations**

**French-**

**Enfant- child**

**Attendre ma princesse sirène!- wait my mermaid princess**

**Mademoiselle- miss**

**Gosse- brat**

**German-**

**und schokolade-and chocolate**

**Italian-**

**Insegnante- teacher**

**Merda- shit**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys~ I'm back *is shot repetitively and then nuked into oblivion* Sorry for the loooong wait T^T I tried, I had to deal drama and crazy stalkers... yeah enough about my whining~ Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter I think I did well on this one. Oh and for the people who were confused on whether Antonio was a boy or girl, he's supposed to be a boy, I'm sorry I made a few typo's I'm going to fix them once I post this. It's also summer time~ So hopefully I'll be able to put in more chapters~ :D But I'm also MOVING so a lot of packing up stuff, so might be a little bumpy :/ Okay so a big thanks to CrazyGirl19, Awarin, lamagwa, Cobernick, xXHaNoNXx, FreakingZebra, Sherfrank, forever1107, Salmay, hiruma14, ForgivenessSprings, Mr or Ms Tanuki, jei90, JorwayBlacknight, Froggiecool, Kalista Kirkland, hetalia-panda-123, salut-chan, zemmno, and Greystar13 for favoriting and following, it's much appreciated.**

**HimochilsAwesome- Thank you :D I know, when I re watched Ouran after seeing Lovino I was like .0. he's perfect!**

**Valkyrie99- yeah sorry bout that, I forget sometimes because I'm listening to the dub as I write. I try to fix them afterwards though. Yup a reference~ But it's not for the daddy, it's for one of his bro's. Still have yet to decide who it's gonna be. I will ^^ thank you**

**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu- yay~ yeah everyone's getting confused, grr my fail at editing. I don't know when Feli will show up but I'll be sure to work him in.**

**CrazyAnimeChild15- I'm glad you're enjoying this :D I hope you like this chapter!**

**Hetalia-panda-123- I'm glad you like it~ ^^ I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter**

**Now without further ado, **

**Jungle Pool SOS!**

"What the hell, am I bloody dreaming?" Arthur asked himself as he looked to the bright sky, palm tree's shielding his eyes from the sun. 'We're in Japan right? And it's not really known for its tropical beaches.'

Francis popped up behind the confused Brit and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Behold Arzur~," Arthur sighed inwardly, "Bask in ze beauty of tropical birds~ Aren't zey breaztaking~? I wonder what zey're called.

"Where's the bloody exit so I can get out of here?" Arthur asked, not bothering to recognize the Frenchman hanging on his shoulder.

"Try to make ze most of zis down time and just relax~ We're so worried about looking beautiful zat we deserve a little vacation, mon Angleterre."

"Don't call me that cheesy monkey!" Arthur yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as usual. He sighed and sat down, "This is bloody pointless and a waste of time, I should be at home making sure my dolts of brothers don't burn down the house. Can I leave now?" he looked out to the crystal blue pool in front of them, the birds chirping happily and the warm breeze floating the delicious scents of tropical flowers to Arthur's nostrils. "I have to study for that stupid Math test and do everyone else's laundry!" he raged, nearly tearing his beautiful hair out. "Where the bloody hell are we!?" he yelled out into the dome, filled with only the presence of the usual crew and creatures.

_Flash back_

_It was a normal day at the high school, but Arthur knew that the most normal of days could be turned upside down in the blink of an eye due to being associated with the host club. Especially if you knew Francis, or Alfred for that matter. Either way it was always crazy. Arthur was calmly walking towards the west gate when he was grabbed by the two mischievous twins. He made a noise of surprise as they smirked triumphantly, "Target." Started one, "Captured." Finished the other._

"_Wait what's going on?!" Arthur yelled at the two of them, directing it mostly at Alfred, since he was almost always behind their sinister plots._

_A window tinted limo drove up to the trio. The window rolled down to reveal their smirking 'king' he looked up from behind his sunglasses, "Good bring him into the car." He rolled up the car window again and the twins began to drag the Brit away._

"_Hey just wait a bloody minute! Where are we going!? I'm going to kill all of you!" he ranted and raved but got no answer._

_Flashback end_

"This is a new resort area that my family the Wang company has created, aru. It's called the 'Tropical Aqua Garden' aru." Yao said with a satisfied smirk, holding a fruity drink in his hand.

"I don't understand." Arthur said, slightly brain dead from processing what had happened mere moments ago. "I thought the Wang company only went into medical groups and studies."

"Yes, but my father is a man with money constantly on the mind so he decided to try a new area, aru. But it's still connected to the medical field." Yao explained taking a sip from his drink as he watched the other club members splash around in the wave pool. Arthur hummed thoughtfully, looking around the place. "It's therapeutic, think of all the people who are stressed or overworked and can't afford a vacation out of the country. Those people can now seek refuge in this relaxing environment, it helps relieve stress and brings the patient into an, how the westerners say, an R and R mind set, aru. The Wang Company's first priority is to make sure all customers are happy and the general well being of the public, aru."

Arthur sighed, "It sounds suspicious to me." He mumbled, though he had to admit it was very relaxing here.

"The park doesn't officially open until next spring so it's still under a few tests. The host club has been allowed to stay here for free thanks to my father and the company, aru." Yao said happily.

Francis tied his hair back into a ponytail and sighed, "It's so tranquil here. I love zis place already, I'd enjoy a whole day here, just sitting in ze sunlight and drinking zis tropical smoothie. Ah yes, this is a nice vacation from ze admiring fans."

"Artie-chan!~~ Want some coconut juice?~ Or maybe some mango cake?~ I hear it's really really good~~" Roddie said excitedly, running in circles around Arthur.

"U-Um I'll pass on the cake chap, but I'm up for coconut juice… I suppose." Arthur replied a bit halfheartedly.

"Okay!~" Roddie exclaimed and ran away towards the food/beverage stand. Arthur smiled at the energetic little boy, a birds call rang out in the dome, he turned to see the tropical bird and saw Gilbert following it excitedly. The bird looking like the one Roddie always had with him. Gilbert turned and looked at Arthur like he was going to say something but the troublesome twins popped in, keeping Gilbert silent.

"Arthur!~" was all Arthur heard before he was tackled by the louder, and sadly heavier, twin. Arthur gasped as he fell to the floor and had the breath knocked out of him. "You wanna go on the waterslide?!~"

Arthur gasped for breath and flailed like a fish out of water, lucky for him Mathew stepped in, "A-Al. I think you're suffocating him."

Alfred looked down and laughed his trademark laugh, "Oops, sorry bro."

Once Arthur was released from his prison he grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and shook him, "Don't you dare sit on me again you wanker!" this carried on for a few minutes before Mathew tore Arthur away from his idiotic twin and set him down.

"A-Arthur calm down!" he pleaded, holding Arthur back. Arthur sighed and soon calmed down, but still maintained a constant eye twitch.

Alfred looked Arthur up and down, "What's with that lame hoodie?"

Arthur sighed and tugged at the hoodie, "Oh this piece of rubbish?..."

_Flashback_

_Only moments after the clubs arrival Mathew and Alfred were dragging Arthur towards the mens bathrooms. A wicked expression set on the twin's faces, yet a gloomy and hopeless look donned Arthur's face. "Alright take care of him." The twins said simultaneously. _

_The twin butlers smiled, "Very well." One of them held out a hand, "Well then Mr. Kirkland," a dark and mischievous look over came the former sweet and innocent one, "Right this way."_

_Arthur backed away a bit a hesitant look plastered on his face, "W-wait just a bloody min-" he was grabbed by the butlers with no say and dragged into the spacious bathroom, which was technically a changing room. "Hey! Don't do that! Ah! Hands off!"_

"_We have some swimsuits for you to try on for you in this room~" one of the butlers said, pushing Arthur into a smaller room to continue disrobing him._

"_We brought all of this year's latest swimwear our mother designed." Yelled one of the twins, "Choose whichever one you like."_

_Arthur sighed as the butlers ushered him to the racks, he covered up his body with his arms and ran his thumb over a long jagged scar. Damn his body. "Look let me go I don't need a bloody bathing suit!" he yelled, crossing his arms and huffing. Outside stood the twins and now the 'king' of the host club, who was listening rather eagerly at the door._

"_Well then, please allow us to select one for you." _

"_I don't want that bloody one, that's made for old men!"_

"_But you'd look so good in it~" _

"_No… bloody wankers."_

"_Look, this one would be cute!" _

_There was a large silence, so the party outside assumed he was changing, they pressed their ears to the door only to hear screaming. "THAT'S A BLOODY SPEEDO YOU DOLT GET THAT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Francis was dying outside due to the major nosebleed and the twins were snickering._

_Arthur finally stepped out in swim trunks, it was basically the union jack. Simple, yet it made Arthur look adorable. Arthur covered himself with his arms self consciously, the scars seeming more evident in the bright light. He sighed; he really hated his life right at this moment. He stepped outside only to be immediately confronted by Francis. He walked up to Arthur and looked him over, Arthur blushed as red as the stripes on his shorts, "U-Um Frog?" Francis blushed, Arthur's lean muscles shone in the sunlight and his emerald eyes beamed up at him, he momentarily forgot how to breathe at that moment. He turned his head and held out a large yellow hoodie. "Uh?..." _

"_A-A young man shouldn't show so much skin. And I zought you might want somezing to cover up, your um…" Arthur thought for a moment, maybe the frog could be sweet… no that was impossible, there must be a hidden motive. _

_Arthur flushed red, which he decided he'd blame on anger, snatched the hoodie out of the Frenchmans hand and stomped away with it, leaving a blushing and confused Francis behind. Francis cursed at himself once before walking away. Arthur clutched the fabric to his chest, and smelled it. He didn't know exactly why he did but he did. It smelled of Francis, he smiled a bit before hitting himself in the head. 'What the bloody hell am I doing?' he shook his head and slipped on the hoodie._

_Flashback end_

"So you're not gonna swim?" asked Alfred after hearing the story, obviously Arthur kept the part about smelling the hoodie to himself. He threw the banana peel onto the ground, his mouth full.

"Do you even know how to swim?" Arthur blushed at Mathews comment. He didn't, he was terrified of the water in actuality.

"Of course I can you git, what do you take me for an idgit?!" Arthur snapped back, his bushy eyebrows furrowed. He was definitely not going to let anyone other than his immediate family know that. "This place is just so childish and boring. I'd rather be home writing than hanging out with gits like you. Besides what's so great about a place like this? All you need to swim is a bloody puddle and imagination."

Alfred sighed, "No one swims in a puddle Artie. No one can even fit, I know I can't."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean an actual puddle idgit. I meant like a small pool that's made out of plastic and you blow it up to make it become a pool. It's about this big…" Arthur drew a circle in the air to show how large one typically was but the twins were unimpressed.

Mathew sighed, "Arthur you're talking about a life boat, eh. Besides no one could fit in that small of a thing anyways."

Arthur face palmed, "Gits it's a small pool made for five year olds!" before he could continue his rant Francis pulled them away.

"You idiots, if Arzur zinks it's a pool zen it's a pool. Don't go and embarrass our commoner friend!" he hissed, and hit them both over the head.

They looked up at Francis, "So are we supposed to lie to him?"

"BLOODY GITS I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Arthur yelled he could feel a vein pulsating in his neck. He knew one day those three would kill him from anger. But Arthur's yells went unnoticed as the twins found a more urgent subject.

"Forget that bro. What's really bothering me is why you made Arthur wear that ugly hoodie." Alfred whispered, catching Francis a bit off guard.

Mathew nodded in agreement, "Yeah boss, why'd you make him wear that? He looks like a banana, eh."

Francis looked cornered as he gulped in nervousness, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Ordinarily you'd see him being all pervy and say 'I want to see Arthur in swimwear!' Right?" Alfred smirked evilly, knowing he'd hit the target.

"This is unexpected, eh." Mathew broke out in a mischievous grin, him and Alfred breaking out into chuckles. They both turned to each other and fake whispered, "I can't imagine it's this, but do you think it's because he wants Arthur's body to himself?~"

Alfred's smirk grew as Francis seemed to get even more nervous, "Eh?~ Is that what this is?~ Jealousy?~"

Mathew nodded, adding in a snicker, "That would be quite underhanded of him, huh?~"

Alfred nodded, "Absolutely, Arthur would be disgusted, all right."

Francis scoffed and raised his nose in the air, looking like a miffed cat, trying to play off the blush settled on his normally pale face, "You idiots! As his fazer it's just a natural reaction, and seeing as I'm his père, and I'd do it anyway. After all a swimsuit show's too much skin and it's not right for a vulnerable young boy to show his body off in front of vicious hungry men! And-…"

The twins slowly pointed to Arthur who was standing a mere three feet away from them and was getting redder by the second. Francis stopped in the middle of his rant and slowly turned to face Arthur. Arthur was cracking his knuckles, smiling. Francis felt doom hit his stomach at the expression on Arthur's face.

"IGGY-CHAN!~~~~ Let's go play around in ze water, zey even have a current pool~~" Roddie cried, grinning from ear to ear.

Arthur shook his head and smiled politely, "Nah, I'm not swimming today." Arthur looked at the swim ring around Roddie's waist that was decorated with a Gilbird decal. "Do you really need that Roddie?"

Roddie shook his head, "Nope, it just looks cuter zis vay you know?~" Roddie smiled and ran to the current pool while Arthur and the twins smiled at the cuteness of Roderich

"So cute and innocent." The twins said, saying what was on everyone's minds.

"Gosh how can you guys be so dumb?!" a critical voice asked.

Arthur looked around as the sound of an engine started up, "Huh? Elizabeta?" Elizabeta smiled as she, again, appeared out of nowhere in the ground of the resort, laughing her usual laugh. Arthur's eye twitched as he sighed, "Can she do that everywhere?" Francis joined the trio as the twins looked to each other and shrugged. Arthur examined Elizabeta's new getup a bikini with parallel horizontal teal lines covering a white background. "That's an interesting outfit." He mumbled. Elizabeta also had a leek tattooed on her stomach.

Francis raised an eyebrow, "What's with the leek?"

Elizabeta smiled, "Oh don't you know?~ I'm cosplaying, duh~"

Alfred shook his head in disbelief and rested a hand on his hip, "Who the heck are you?"

Elizabeta smiled again, "Hatsune Miku~"

"Miku?" Mathew asked, "Like the Vocaloid?" Elizabeta nodded enthusiastically. The group shook their heads they might have been able to guess that if Elizabeta had bothered to wear a wig. Elizabeta then went on to rant about her character as Francis and Arthur said they would've never guessed who she was.

Mathew and Alfred looked to one another and called the boss over, whispering, "Hey, are you sure it's okay for a **girl** to be dressed up like that?"

Francis looked Elizabeta over, "It might be okay."

Mathew and Alfred furrowed their eyebrows in frustration, "Why?"

Francis thought for a moment, "Umm… because it's cosplay?" the twins obviously didn't buy it for a second and rolled their eyes.

"In any case! Your understanding of your 'innocent' Roddie is terrible!" Elizabeta shouted, pointing towards Roddie as he jumped into the pool with Gilbert, screaming his name before he hit the water. Gilbert chuckled and smiled.

Francis shook his head, "What do you mean? I zink we know Roddie just fine."

Elizabeta shook her head and sighed, disappointed, "Remember what he said earlier?" _'It just looks cuter zis vay you know?~'_ "I don't see that as being innocent and cute."

Yao nodded in agreement, jumping into their conversation, "Indeed, it's as Elizabeta says. Place a subject as the end of the sentence and you'll see." The rest of the group thought for a moment. _'Just looks cuter this way you know, I look cute~~' _The four were shocked, yelling, 'HE PLANNED THAT?!' simultaneously.

Elizabeta smiled and nodded, "That's Roddie-chan for you~ When you guys took on that other boy he must have felt threatened by competition~ And decided to fortify himself by making it so he looked cuter~ I've got to give him credit, he's quite deep~" she then disappeared the same way she had appeared, laughing her same laugh, leaving more than half of the club in shock.

"Look over here everyone~" Roddie called, causing everyone to look over. Gilbert was swimming as fast as he could against the current, Roddie sitting on his back and waving at the others, "Look! Even though we're swimming really fast we aren't moving anywhere because of the current!~"

Francis turned to Arthur and muttered, "What ze hell?"

Arthur shook his head and muttered, "Can Roddie really be that deep?"

Meanwhile the twins were getting into trouble as they pumped their water guns and sprayed an unsuspecting Francis in the face with ice cold water, "Ha! Got it!" Mathew cried triumphantly.

"Boss, let's have a water gun battle!" Alfred called, preparing his water gun. "Mathew and I against you~ So how about it? If you get it in the face, you lose, and how about a penalty?"

Francis scoffed and dried his face, "Hmph, who'd want to do somezing as childish as zat?" Arthur rolled his eyes at Francis's attempt to be mature.

The twins grinned evilly and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders and swung side to side, pulling Arthur in tow, "Arthur~ Let's get married right now~" Alfred cried, knowing this would push the Frenchmans buttons enough to get him angry and agree to their water fight.

Mathew smiled, "We'll have our honeymoon in Toronto!~"

Francis grit his teeth and grabbed a water gun, muttering curses under his breath, "Do you really think I'll allow my sweet Arzur to marry _you_ guys?!" Francis looked back at the three of them, "Père dit non!" Francis shot at the two twins, starting the water fight.

Arthur just shook his head and walked to a chair and grabbed a drink, trying his best to tune the idiots out. Gilbert walked out of the pool and over to where Arthur was sitting and dried off his silver hair. Arthur looked over to where Roderich was and saw that he was swimming against the current pool in a 'I-can-do-it-myself' way. Arthur chuckled and looked back up to Gilbert, "Taking a break huh?"

Gilbert nodded and stretched, "Ja, ze currents are pretty rough."

Arthur held up the drink in his hand, "Want some?"

Gilbert took the hand thankfully, "Danke." He downed the drink in one swing.

Meanwhile the idiots were still fighting, Mathew and Alfred took shelter behind a palm tree and shot at Francis who was running towards them, "Take zis!" Francis jumped and twisted his body so it was if he were flying for a few moments, he shot at the twins, "Surefire sideways-leaping beam!" Even though the move was very impressive the twins had chosen a smart cover, by picking up a giant tiki carving and each hiding behind their own one. Francis growled in frustration as he skidded to a stop, "C'est de la triche!" Unfortunately for Francis he landed on the banana peel that Alfred had carelessly thrown on the floor a while ago and started to slide across the resort. He screamed every curse word he knew as he continued to slide. Eventually he fell off the peel and started to roll towards a totem pole. He stopped as he ran smack dab into the pole and slumped to the ground, the twins laughing. The totem poles eyes started to light up red, causing the twins to raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

Roderich was still swimming happily in the current pool, practically glowing in cuteness. Arthur and Yao watched the Lolita boy and turned to look at Gilbert when they heard the glass fall and hit the ground. Gilbert watched the current pool carefully and gasped when a giant wave appeared, he started running as fast as he could, "RODERICH! Get out of zeir!"

Roddie looked up at the wave, he was about to start swimming when the wave engulfed him, sending him under. When he arose he coughed and screamed, "Gilbert!"

Gilbert ran faster if it was possible while Yao and Arthur started running, fearing what might happen to their cutest club member. Roderich went back under; Gilbert had almost reached the pool but stepped on the cursed banana peel and slid, falling on his face. Arthur ran up to Gilbert, "Are you alright Gilbert?"

At that moment Francis raised a finger into the air and shouted, "Guys, we're going after Roddie-chan! I say we go this way!" he pointed to the pool which seemed to be the shortest way, "Let's go!" the rest of the club followed him, except Yao.

Yao flicked his long ponytail back, and watched them run, "I wouldn't do that if I were you-" But the boys found out before Yao could finish his warning, alligators jumping out of the water and hissing, making the club members shriek with fear and skid to a halt.

"THERE ARE ALLIGATORS IN THERE!" the twins and Francis shouted, running away as fast as they could, Arthur and Gilbert not trailing too far behind.

Francis smirked, "Well zat way is out but let's go zis way!" he pointed in another direction and they turned to run when they were stopped by a crowd of alligators, "What the hell?!"

The twins ran back to the group in fear, an alligator walking after them, "They're here too!"

Arthur ran back as well as one snapped at his heels, "Where are they coming from?!"

The twins as well as Arthur and Francis were panting, due to the fact that they were running quite a bit, Yao was writing something down in his little black notebook as he explained why they were here, "Those pools are the tropical animal area, aru. I suppose it is dangerous having them run loose like that. And I'll have to tell the staff to find another location for the switch to the current pool so it's less hazardous, aru." He snapped the notebook shut and smiled, "Thank you all, aru. I've gotten a lot of good data here."

Most of the remaining group was shocked and cried a, 'FOR WHAT?!' while Gilbert shook his head, having expected this from Yao.

They eventually found a map and started to plan, or rather have Yao plan everything because Francis only led them into alligators and dangerous things, "This is the Tropical Aqua Garden's map, we're here, aru. To get to where I believe Roderich is we have to go through the jungle area in the southern block. That's about eight hundred meters, aru."

Arthur furrowed his large eyebrows in worry, "There seems to be a lot of unfinished areas. Have any clue what's in there?"

Yao shook his head, "No, there could be anything in there."

The twins looked to each other, unsure about the idea of going into possibly dangerous areas, "Who knows what's in those places. It could be more dangerous-"

"Than alligators." Mathew finished, nodding in agreement.

"Alright! Zis is a survival mission!" Francis shouted, gaining the attention of his fellow club members. "We have to be safe as we traverse zese dangerous areas in ze jungle _and_ rescue Roderich!"

The remainder of the group walked in the thick forest area, stepping over large roots and vines, while squirming around if they accidentally walked into a spider web. "It feels like a real jungle down here." Francis muttered, jumping over a fallen tree and tried to help Arthur over by extending a hand and smiling.

Arthur stuck his nose in the air and stepped on Francis's hand, ignoring his shouts of pain, Arthur was desperately trying to hide the faint blush that had covered his cheeks. "I've been hearing lots of strange animal calls." Arthur said to no one in particular as he left Francis behind, who was nursing his throbbing fingers.

"These animal voices…" Mathew started, looking around nervously, clutching onto his twins hand.

"Couldn't be from the real thing, right?" Alfred finished, giving a reassuring squeeze to Mathew's hand.

A bird screeched, causing Arthur to jump a bit, "I'm not too sure, aru." Yao muttered, looking to the direction the bird call came from, "In all the work we do, we tend to be authenticity-oriented."

Arthur looked over to Gilbert, who had a blank expression, _'Gilbert seems to be taking it well, with that blank face I can't tell if he's worried or not. But I suppose even though he looks calm, he could be seriously-' _At that moment Gilbert slipped on a banana peel and fell on his back. The club members watched in awe, _'Yeah, you can tell he's really concerned.'_

The group looked up as a few fat drops of water hit their head, Yao looked at his watch, "Must be time for the squall, aru." It started pouring as the group ran for cover, Francis screaming about how his hair would frizz if he got it too wet.

They found some cover under a house of sorts and rested while the rain continued to beat down on them, "Gilbert is pretty close to Roderich isn't he?" Arthur stated.

The twins looked over, "Well of course, they're-"

"Lovers after all." Mathew finished, wringing his hair to squeeze some of the rain out. Arthur pulled off his hoodie do to the fact that it was soaked and useless now, and the fabric was starting to irritate his skin.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that." Arthur admitted, embarrassed.

"There's also the fact that, Gilbert's family has served Roderich's family for centuries, aru." Yao said, the twins nodding in agreement, verifying the statement as true.

Arthur looked up, "Really?"

Yao nodded and proceeded to fill Arthur in, "The Beilschmidts have been serving the Edelstein's family for generations.

Alfred hit his ear, trying to force some of the water out, "Although, due to modern times and servitude going out of fashion the families' master-servant relationship kinda burnt out."

Mathew nodded as he fixed his twins hair, "But no matter what, Gilbert has always accompanied Roderich."

Francis smiled, "It must concern him, seeing as Roderich is so far away from him, due to the multiple connections they have."

The twins fake cried into handkerchiefs, "What a moving story! I'm touched!"

Arthur sighed, "That's what you call a moving story?" he cursed his hair as he tried to arrange it a bit so it wouldn't look like a birds nest. He looked over to where Gilbert was standing, _'I don't understand this bloody loyalty thing… But he does think an awful lot of Roderich, huh? Even if they weren't lovers I suppose it'd be the same way.' _Arthur walked over and placed a hand on Gilberts arm, causing Gilbert to turn around, "Gil, it'll be alright, I'm sure Roderich is safe. He's tougher than you might think, and if he gets hungry I'm sure he could eat the fruit lying around."

Francis and the twins watched, "How is he going to respond to that?" they muttered.

Gilbert placed a hand on Arthur's head and smirked, ruffling the shorter boys hair, "Yeah, he'll take care of himself."

Francis gasped at the display before him, "D-don't tell me Gilbert is out for my spot as Arthur's daddy too!"

The twins shook their heads, "Nah, nobody wants that. Not that silly in-law position."

Francis grit his teeth and turned in anger, "Who are you calling a silly in-law?!" they started to argue as Yao accepted a call talking to the people who operated the park.

It had stopped raining a while ago and the sky was clear, Gilbert took this chance and started walking, hoping to find Roderich sooner. Arthur ran after him, leaving the hoodie behind, "Gilbert! IT's not that way, Roderich is in the other bloody direction you git!"

Gilbert shook his head, "No he's this way." He continued to trek on, Arthur shook his head and followed the tallest member of their group and muttered a, 'If we get lost in here I'm blaming you.' Under his breath. The jungle was a difficult journey to say the least, running into a hoard of boa constrictors, wrapped around tree's, then beetles running up tree's and landing on Arthur, making him scream in fear, then almost falling into a marshy area. It seemed that he'd never make it to the other side of the forest alive.

At some point Gilbert stopped and walked over to Arthur and picked him up easily, putting him on his back, "Come on you loser, ze awesome me will carry you." He chuckled, as Arthur blushed in embarrassment. The fact that Gilbert was carrying him like a child was terrible and hurt Arthur's pride, but he was none the less grateful for Gilbert picking him up, because he'd never ask in the first place. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and hung on, afraid that he'd be dropped.

"Yes, at once please, aru." Yao said, hanging up on whoever was at the other end of the line.

"Taire!" Francis shouted at the mocking twins.

"Silly in-law! Silly in-law!~"

"Taire!" Francis shouted back, getting annoyed by their playful antics of pressing people's buttons. They continued to fight as Yao turned.

"My family's private police force is going to send in a search team. They're better equipped to find Roderich than we are, aru. Let's go back to the entrance and wait."

"Combien de fois vas-tu dire ça?!" Francis shouted.

Yao looked around and noticed that Arthur and Gilbert were missing; he noticed Arthur's hoodie lying on the bench, "Hey, where are Gilbert and Arthur?"

Meanwhile at the General Administration Headquarters sirens were going off and police men lining up, as a voice spoke over the intercom, "Emergency mobilization order. Emergency mobilization order. Yao's friend has gone missing near the current pool. Search target is a small young man." The police men grabbed guns and arm themselves as they continued to line up. "Repeat, search target is a small young man. Also, eliminate any suspicious figures without mercy. Eliminate any suspicious figures without mercy."

Gilbert carried Arthur through the dense forest, unaware of the large police force that was looking for Roderich. They heard the sound of footsteps crunching on the undergrowth of the jungle, it slowly got louder and louder and soon the two boys were surrounded. Arthur was in awe as he turned and looked around in confusion, wondering why they were here, and why they had surrounded them. "Target confirmed." One of the police man said, the two couldn't tell who had said it due to the shield covering the policemen's faces. They had assumed that Arthur was the young man they were looking for, and saw Gilbert as a suspicious figure; they turned to each other and nodded, pointing their guns at the two host club members. "The target has been captured by a suspicious man, now taking subject into custody."

Meanwhile, as Francis was sobbing into Arthur's hoodie, surrounding himself in the Brit's smell, and the twins dragging him to the entrance of the resort Yao stopped for a moment, thinking aloud to himself, "Now that I think about it, I didn't tell them there were any other visitors, aru." He shrugged, not seeing as his explanation of the situation was inadequate and muttered, "Oh well." And continued to walk with their sobbing king and the mischievous twins.

Arthur and Gilbert's situation wasn't at all pleasant as the policeman nudged his gun at Gilbert, "You! Let the boy go, or we will resort to using force!"

Arthur panicked a bit as they stepped closer, he held a hand out and started to explain, "Hey, hold on-" One of the police force members grabbed Arthur by the arm and tried to pull him away from Gilbert. The Brit was nothing short of terrified, who the hell were these people?! He yelped as he was pulled out of Gilbert's grasp and he started flailing as he was pulled farther away.

Gilbert scowled and hit the man over the head, making him let go of Arthur and held him close, "Back ze fuck off loser!" he shouted, protecting the small Brit, because if he didn't Francis would kick him from here to the moon.

The police force was shocked by the amount of strength he had and turned back to him, "He's resisting! Ready to fire warning shots!" Gilbert stepped in front of Arthur as a clumsy officer shot on accident, the bullet grazed Arthur's arm and he hissed in pain, clamping a hand over the spot, blood starting to flow.

Gilbert was about to give them a piece of his mind when Roderich's voice carried over the humid air of the tropical resort. "Gilbert, Arthur, move you idiots!" Arthur turned to see where Roderich was as Gilbert scooped up the Brit and carried him out of the way; Roderich was running through the undergrowth and kicked the officer who had shot Arthur in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. Roderich landed on his feet with grace, appearing almost cat like.

The policemen were taken by surprise and turned to the new threat, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?! No matter, get this one too!"

Roderich smirked and chuckled, kicking the other police officer, sending him flying as he landed on one foot and turned his body to kick another man in the side with the top of his foot, causing him to cringe to then using his elbow and hitting the officer over the head, knocking him unconscious. Arthur watched in awe as the usually cheerful and innocent boy took down each man with skill and ease. Even though he was beating the ever living shit out of the men, he somehow managed to keep grace and poise. Roderich threw the last man over his shoulder, Arthur still in awe. Roderich sighed and wiped off his hands, a stern look crossing his face, "You idiots, you're too sloppy that's vhy you lost. And you better not pick on my friends." The men laid on the ground, not moving from how much the beating had hurt.

"ARZUR!" The king of the host club ran through the forest as fast as he could, they had heard the shot and started running. "ARZUR VOUS ALLEZ BIEN?!" the rest of the group was trailing behind him, panting heavily and obviously out of breath. When Francis saw the blood dripping down Arthur's arm he hugged the Brit tightly, holding him protectively.

Roderich smiled, "Oh, it's Francis."

The twins stopped, "Huh?"

"Roderich?"

Francis was busy fussing over Arthur as he looked at the bullet wound, Arthur sighed, exasperated. Francis was acting as if he was bleeding to death and took the hoodie Arthur had left behind and held it to the open wound. Asking if it was enough to stop the bleeding and if he wanted the Frenchmans swim trunks as well, to which Arthur hit him over the head and pushed him away, cursing up a storm. Francis whimpered and wrapped his arms around the Englishman's neck and whispering in his ear, "I was worried about you mon petit lapin." Arthur shivered, finding the current situation awkward and finding Francis too close to comfort. Arthur pushed Francis away again, blushing like a mad man.

The twins were busy surveying the twitching policemen, they poked them with a stick a few times and said, "Not sure what happened here but they seem to still be alive bro." Alfred said as the one policemen groaned from being poked in the cheek with a stick.

Mathew nodded as his guy rolled away from Mathew's prodding, "Well, Roderich did this right? He **must **have been holding back."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "What? There's no way he could've been holding back, it was almost in human the way he beat them up." Since Francis wasn't letting go, Arthur grabbed on the Frenchmans hair and pulled, making Francis yelp in pain and beg for Arthur to let him go.

"Huh?" Mathew asked as he looked up.

"You mean you don't know?" Alfred asked in disbelief. "The Edelstein's have been famous for their martial arts for generations. They've instructed not just the police and SDF, but overseas military forces, as well."

Yao nodded, "In particular, Roderich has been called the dreadnaught of the Edelstein family, for as long as it's been around, and by the time he was in middle school, he was the national champion in both karate and judo." Arthur looked back to Roderich who smiled cutely, returning to his Lolita appearance.

Francis crossed his arms, "Incidentally, Gilbert also became the national champion in kendo, when he was in middle school." Arthur looked over to Gilbert who smirked, happy to have some recognition.

"Roderich, what are you doing here anyways?" Mathew asked.

Roderich thought for a moment and smiled, "You know vhat? I reached the end of the current pool, so I vent looking for everyone."

"WE HUMBLY APOLOGIZE!" a voice shouted, making the club turn to see the police force bowing. "I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!" one of them shouted, "I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!" another one shouted. "I'm from the Otake Dojo, we are in your debt!" the last one shouted, the rest of the police force remaining silent.

Roderich nodded, "Oh is that right?"

"Yes sir! We're so sorry! We were completely unaware that we were looking for Roderich Edelstein! And we have committed a terrible offense! Although, accidental though it may have been, my dojo will take pride in the day that I was able to engage you Edelstein, personally, for generations to come!"

Arthur nearly slunk to the floor, _'He is deep. This goes way beyond deep.'_

Meanwhile Roderich was patting Gilbert on the head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Gil~ you did very vell protecting Iggy-chan. You didn't get lonesome or do anything stupid vithout me around, right?" he asked, beaming up at his boyfriend.

Gilbert thought for a bit but smirked, "Nah, zese guys gave me enough company." Roderich smiled and giggled, slipping his smaller hand into Gilberts and squeezing gently. Arthur watched in slight awe.

It was the end of the day as the sun was setting in the resort, the club walking back to the front of the resort, the twins smiled, "We should go to the beach next, to clear the mood." Mathew contemplated, walking next to his twin.

"The beach would be nice." Alfred agreed.

"You idiots," Francis scolded "Arthur wouldn't be interested in zat."

Arthur thought for a moment, even though his fear of water was still as strong as ever, he supposed it'd be fun if the rest of the club was with him, he smiled, "I might not mind the beach." The trio of idiots looked at him in awe, "This obviously artificial location may not be any fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there."

Francis jumped at the opportunity, "All right, you got it!" he wrapped an arm around the Brit. "Next we go to ze beach!"

Roderich looked down at Gilbert, as he was receiving a piggy back ride from his boyfriend, "He said ve're all going to ze beach next. That'll be fun, huh?"

Gilbert smiled, "Hell yeah."

Arthur smiled, happy to see the two lovers reunited at the end of the day. Even though the water was scary, he couldn't wait to see his friends, and the frog have fun at the beach.

**Translations :D**

_**French-**_

**mon Angleterre- my England**

**père- father**

**Père dit non- father says no**

**C'est de la triche- that's cheating**

**Taire- shut up**

**Combien de fois vas-tu dire ça- how many times are you going to say that**

**ARZUR VOUS ALLEZ BIEN- Arthur are you alright**

**Mon petit lapin- my little rabbit**

_**German-**_

**Danke- thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, so if my plan works out today I'll be uploading this the same day as the eight chapter of 'What is a Host Club?' I'm really sorry that it's taken so long to get back to you guys and I hope you haven't given up on me **** Your reviews mean a lot to me and when I read about how much you enjoy the story I just can't help but smile. And I also love the constructive criticism, it helps a lot. Even when I confuse you guys I feel embarrassed but it helps me improve, I mean I can only get better right? … At least I hope so. Anyways, thanks again **** let's get started~ :D Ohh~ and you'll get some angsty Arthur~~ I love writing angsty tsunderes! :D Thanks to Shiralala, Juniper114, and i love all yaoi for following and favoriting.**

**And I'm Javert- Yeah I thought the same thing as I continued to write this story. But I had seen a few people chose the same characters, so I decided to be a little different. It's odd writing them while they try to stick to the characters of Ouran but it's fun anyways. Besides, they don't get the spotlight too much in the episodes. So in actuality they don't have many lines in the first place.**

**Warning: a really bad word, but it's in French :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, or Hetalia ;-; my life would be so awesome if I did though… one day BritishGentleman… one day.**

The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club!

The white sand on the beach practically sparkled in the bright sun, the clear ocean waves beating on the shore line as a crab slowly crawled across the sand. It was beautiful to say the least, now if only our beloved host club would show up.

"The beach?" Arthur asked, looking up from the book he had been religiously reading a few seconds ago.

The twins smiled, "Yeah, the beach!~" Arthur's skin crawled at the thoughts of water, gallons and gallons of nasty sea water, now he remembered why he was terrified of the water.

"Ah, the beach…" he muttered, shuddering, but it went unnoticed by the happily oblivious twins.

"You said so before didn't you?" Alfred asked, getting in Arthur's personal bubble, a thing Arthur was used to by now.

"You wouldn't mind going to a real beach." Mathew said, as if to convince Arthur that he really wanted to go.

"Aha, did I say that?" Arthur asked, fear clutching tightly on his gut, he wasn't too fond of the thought. He had hoped that they had forgotten him saying that.

"Yes you did. And so…" the twins moved to reveal a large collection of swim trunks and also a few female swimsuits, "We've prepared some swimsuits for you." They said happily, Arthur grit his teeth as he noticed the female swimwear mixed with the male swimwear.

Mathew pointed to a female bikini, it was a light shade of pink and was decorated with ruffles on the top piece, and the bottom piece was plain. "Isn't this cute?~"

Roderich looked at the swimsuits and smiled, "I think…" he picked up a mannequin with a one piece, it looked like a sailors outfit, but for a woman, with a little miniskirt covering the bikini bottom, "this one vould look good on Iggy-chan~" Arthur blushed, why was he helping the twins?!

The twins shook their heads, "No, no Roderich. You don't get it huh?" Roderich tilted his head to the side in confusion; they picked up Arthur and pointed to his chest, "Since he's a guy he has no boobs, wearing that one piece would make him look weird. But with the ruffles, it'd make our dear Arthur have boobs, and help in making him look like a girl. And on that point we carefully selected this separate type suit~"

Francis ran up and hit the twins in the face with a baseball bat, "How dare you heap sexual harassment on my little garçon!? Zat's enough of zat!"

The twins cowered behind the small coffee table that Arthur was sitting at. Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance, "So does that mean we aren't going?" the twins asked.

Francis shrugged the bat onto his shoulder and smirked, "Who said we weren't going?"

The twins smirked, "Oh, then you _do_ want to go!"

Roderich smiled and pet Gilbird who was perched on his head, "Can Gilbird come too?"

Yao was busy writing in his book, hiding amongst the mannequins, "I have no objections, aru."

Gilbert nodded, examining a bikini with seashells for the top, "Gilbert likes seashells."

Arthur felt dread hit his stomach; he was feeling a little sick, "Huh? We're really going?"

Francis smirked, "Come on, let's go to the beach!"

The host club had arrived at the beach, once they had gotten past all the old buildings and statues the twins decided to ask, "So, why Okinawa?"

Francis smiled, "Yao's parents have a private beach here."

"It's a beautiful place, huh?" Roderich said, looking around in awe.

"Ja." Gilbert agreed, holding his boyfriends hand as his feet burned from the hot sand.

"But as long as we're going somewhere, why not the Caribbean?" Mathew asked.

"Or Fiji?" Alfred added, looking at each other and shrugging. The beach was pretty and all, they were just curious why they weren't going somewhere a bit more luxurious.

Yao sighed, "Do you think Arthur has a passport?" he asked this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The twins hummed in acknowledgement, this comment ticked Arthur off but he refused to rant and rave at the moment, or rather was too focused on the water and how far it stretched away from land, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness." He muttered, he felt a little sick and it was a battle to just stand on the beach.

The club was sitting out on the beach, looking out towards the clear blue waves. Sadly for the club, they weren't alone. "It's so pretty~" A customer said in awe, sitting next to Francis on a large rock a few feet away from the shore. Francis had an arm wrapped around the girls shoulders as they looked out at the white foam at the top of clear blue waves. "Francis, being alone with you, looking out at the sea, is like a dream come true."

Francis chuckled, "It's no dream. But if I could have my way, I'd wish zat I could appear in your dreams tonight." He said silkily, resting his forehead on the blushing girls.

"Francis..~"

Meanwhile on the beach the twins were playing beach volley ball with two clients, one of the girls had hit the ball too hard and sent it flying, Mathew started to run after it, "I'll get it~"

Alfred, not wanting to miss a chance to be a hero went after the beach ball as well, "No I'll get it Mattie~" the simple task of fetching the ball turned into a game between brothers as Alfred chased after Mathew, "Hey wait up~" Mathew giggled and continued to run until he caught the ball, smiling triumphantly. Alfred tackled his younger twin to the ground the ball pressed between both of their chests as Alfred laughed, "Got you!~"

Mathew blushed, "Hey, get off me Alfie!~" Alfred chuckled and pressed his lips to his twins, hearing the clients squeal happily as their incest, yaoi fantasy unfolded before them.

Arthur was under a umbrella, sitting on a towel as he watched the sea carefully, as if it would get up and engulf Arthur and drag him to its murky depths. Despite it being hot as hell, Arthur wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt, due to the fact he wanted his scars to remain a secret. He sighed, wishing he wasn't afraid of water, or had scars so he could take a dip in the water. "Why me?" he asked himself, resting his head on his knees.

Yao smiled at the long line of girls who were waiting for their magical moment with the clubs king, he called out to the girl on the rock, "Your two shot time is up. Next, please."

Arthur furrowed his bushy eyebrows and lifted his head, "Why are we conducting club activities at the beach anyways?" he looked over to the group that Gilbert and Roderich had attracted and watched in confusion as they started doing this weird stretching exercise.

"Arthur~" three girls walked up behind Arthur and squirmed in nervousness, blushes covering their tanning cheeks as Arthur turned to face them, "Aren't you going swimming?" they asked, eager for the always covered up host to show some skin.

Arthur paled a bit, "O-oh, I like looking at the sea more you know?"

The girls nodded, "Well, do you mind if we join you?" they didn't want to miss a chance of bonding with their favorite host.

Arthur smiled, "How come? Go ahead and swim; you're all wearing such cute swimsuits, and all." The girls squealed in delight and blushed even more at the host's words.

Mathew looked over to his twin, "We were completely fooled huh?"

Alfred nodded, "Who'd have thought he'd bring guests into this?"

Mathew sighed as he brushed the beach ball clean of sand, "We really didn't figure on that."

Yao smiled, "I invited you club members along for free, so be sure to perform your services, aru." He smiled again, but it was as cold as usual.

Mathew pouted, "But with the guest's here-"

"Arthur won't be able to wear his swimsuit." Alfred finished, leaning on his twin brother.

"Everyzing has been taken into account." Francis replied, sitting next to Yao in the sun, hoping to tan a bit for the ladies. "Did you zink that I would let my dear little boy be exposed in front of you perverts?"

Mathew and Alfred rolled their eyes, muttering, "You can't talk boss." At the same time.

But Francis didn't hear him as the show began to play in his mind.

_Inside-Francis's-mind Theater_

'_And then, come sundown,' Francis's voice narrated, the dream Arthur was wearing a pink sundress and was walking down the beach as Francis trailed behind smiling, the first few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. 'Arthur and I will take a romantic walk, just the two of us, along the sea shore.' Dream Arthur stopped and pulled his bangs out of the way to look at the sunset as the water brushed over his feet, making him sink a bit into the freshly wetted sand, "It's a really pretty sunset." Dream Arthur said, he turned to face Francis with a genuine smile on his face, "I wish I could stay here like this and watch together forever."_

_End show_

Francis smiled as he blushed, rolling side to side, "Awww~ Or somezing along zose lines~ Zat would be just too much, huh?~"

The girls watched in mild worry as Yao walked away, going to find somewhere more peaceful. The twins sat down in the chairs and sighed, "What has come over Francis?" one of the girls asked as they watched him.

"Don't worry about it." The twins said simultaneously, already used to their king freaking out because of dream Arthur. "It's his usual condition."

Arthur, taking a chance and walking along the shoreline, watched the waves carefully, afraid to even touch the water with a toe. He looked up when he heard Roderich's voice, "Iggy-chan!~" Arthur looked up to find Roderich holding a plastic pail full of shellfish and crabs he found on the beach. Gilbert was busy exploring over by a patch of rocks, not too far away from Roderich, not wanting to lose him in the rough waves of the ocean. "Let's go hellfish hunting!~" Roderich said happily, waving a plastic shovel in his hand.

Arthur sighed, "I think you mean 'shellfish hunting'. And I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting, besides I don't think this is that kind of beach-" Arthur was taken off guard by the large amount of shellfish in the pail, a crab crawled across the beach. Arthur looked down and he was surrounded by millions of shellfish and crabs, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Gilbert watched in confusion, where did they come from? He heard a noise behind a large formation of rocks and scaled them with ease, peering over to the other side where he was met with the police force, unloading buckets upon buckets of the shellfish that Roderich had found. Yao looked up and smiled, "Ah, Gilbert, my parents private police force wanted to make up for their offense toward Roderich earlier, so I'm letting them do this."

Roderich, who was oblivious to this was in awe at the amount of shellfish he and Arthur had gathered, "Amazing! What a haul!"

Arthur, who hadn't noticed he was inched closer toward the water, due to the fact he was thinking with his stomach said, "We're going to have a fancy side dish tonight huh?~ It's going to be delicious~"

Francis smiled, resting his hands on his hips, "Well, you two look like you're having fun, so I guess it's all right."

"Frog!~" Arthur called, causing Francis to focus in on Arthur. "We caught a big haul for tonight's dinner!~"

Francis was brimming with happiness as he saw Arthur so satisfied by the haul of shellfish, "Vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait, mon petit garçon? ~"

Arthur was screaming so loud that the rest of the people on the beach could hear him, "A big haul!~ A big haul!~" the customers looked over in confusion.

The twins looked over, "Huh? What was that?"

"Tonight's dinner is going to be a real treat!~" he called again, feeling his stomach rumble and his mouth water at the thought of eating succulent shellfish and crabs.

Francis smiled as he picked up a rather large crab, "What do you zink Arzur? Do you find this large crab to be, crab-tivating?~" Arthur chuckled at the bad pun as Yao face palmed at the lame pun, the customers laughing.

Arthur smiled, "Yes~"

Francis was sent into la-la land again, "How cute!~"

At that moment a centipede came crawling out from behind the crab, making the girls shriek, "Cen-"

"ti-"

"pede!" they screamed and ran as far away as they could from the creepy crawly.

Arthur calmly picked up the bug and threw it over the large rock formation, leaving Francis slightly in shock; he thought that Arthur would've been afraid of bugs. The twins swooped like vultures as they placed an arm on either one of Arthur's shoulders, "Hey Arthur, as much as it would pain me to think you're a bug loving, kindhearted uke-" Alfred started.

"couldn't you have at least set that thing free more gently?" Mathew finished, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's fine, it will take more than that to kill a blasted bug."

The girls slowly started to filter back, having been reassured the bug was gone, they were in awe, "Arthur is so manly." They cooed, blushing a bit. "And yet so nice~ Fantastic~~" the girls had formed a small group and were gushing about how perfect Arthur was. The twins then decided to take their leave and visit the boss.

"Well fine then." Alfred said, feeling a little pushed to the side and ignored.

"Usually girls of uke's react quite differently." Mathew said, thinking aloud.

Francis furrowed his eyebrows, "Isn't zere somezing he's afraid of?"

This gave the twins a new game to play, they grinned evilly. "Boss! Boss! We just thought up a fun game. Want to play? We call it…" they leaned closer and whispered, "the 'Who can find out Arthur's weakness?' game~"

Francis flinched, "Zat sounds like a terrible game."

The twins shrugged and started to walk away, "Yeah I suppose you're right." But they wouldn't give up the idea of a new game so easily, they started to push buttons, knowing it would set Francis off, "besides, he's only show his weakness to someone he was close to, and all."

Francis gasped, "What are ze rules?!" he asked quickly, suddenly very interested in the game.

The twins turned and smirked, "That's more like it. The deadline is tomorrow at sunset. Whoever finds out what his weakness is first wins."

Yao suddenly became interested as well, he smiled, "I will give a prize to whoever wins." He held up pictures. The twins and Francis gulped as they inspected the pictures but then gasped and blushed, there were three pictures of Arthur when he was in middle school, one of him in short shorts and a t-shirt, and a few that were taken as he was walking to school in his uniform.

Roderich smiled, "Ve're in on this too!" Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"So then everyone is playing?" Yao asked, just to make sure, he continued to move the pictures around, due to the fact that Francis was studying them religiously, very focused on the photos of his dear Arthur.

"But Yao-chan, how did you even get those pictures of Iggy-chan?" Roderich asked.

Yao smiled and tucked the photos into his shirt pocket, "I have my own sources. Why don't we just leave it at that?" Francis looked heartbroken at this statement.

_**And so… Let the games begin!**_

**The Twin's Tactic: paranormal activity**

A dark and damp cave is where our mischievous twins took Arthur and a few clients, Mathew carried a flashlight and led the group as Alfred hung back. "This place here is said to be a paranormal spot, which not even the locals will come to very often." Arthur rolled his eyes and snorted, stories like these were hardly true, he knew because he played around with magic and paranormal beings sometimes. "It's a cave that only shows itself at low tide. Up to now, they say that a lot of people have drowned down here." They stopped; the clients were shaking with fear as Alfred stood behind them, pokerfaced. Arthur was unfazed and even yawned, obviously not buying any of it, "They say that their lingering resentment drags passers-by into the dark."

Alfred pointed to the left and shouted, "What's that?!" a dark figure moved behind a few rocks, it's eyes gleaming an ominous purple, the girls screamed in terror as Arthur rolled his eyes, he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder, sending the girls into a frenzy.

He looked over and noticed that it was only cheap wood and saw Alfred holding the hand, "What's this? A dummy hand? Try to be a little more creative you lot." Alfred was shocked that Arthur didn't scream in fear.

Mathew held up the figure, which turned out to be a puppet, "Aren't you afraid of ghosts?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head, "They don't even look like the real thing." This scared the twins and the clients quite a bit, so they got out of the cave as quickly as possible.

**Twin's result: Failure**

**Roderich's tactic: the dark and claustrophobia **

Roderich smiled sweetly as he waved from inside the police force truck, "Iggy-chan~ Over here, over here!~"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this display, "Um…" the police men were standing next to the truck, ready for orders. "Is this thing even allowed to be on the beach?" he asked, but it would never be answered, as usual.

Arthur then got inside the truck with Roderich, after much pleading and pouting from Roderich. Roderich smiled, "Okay, private police people, if you please!" the police saluted and closed the door to the truck. Encasing the two host members in complete darkness, it was silent for a moment before they heard terrified screaming, "Es ist dunkel, und beschränkt, und beängstigend! Holt mich hier raus! Es ist zu gruselig!"

Arthur sighed, "Roderich calm down…"

**Roderich's result: Failure**

**Gilbert's tactic: Sharp objects**

Gilbert wordlessly pointed a sharp harpoon in Arthur's face, a mere inch away from the Englishman's nose. Arthur blinked a few times before looking up at Gilbert and pointed at the harpoon, "This is a harpoon right?" Gilbert hung his head in defeat and agreed.

**Gilbert's result: Failure**

It was getting late, the sun setting making the sky light up in a pallet of warm colors, one of pinks, oranges, and possibly a few purples, clouds streaking the sky. Mathew and Alfred sat side by side. Alfred was swinging his feet as he looked up to the sky, sighing, "This game is pretty useless, huh?"

Mathew nodded, "Yeah… I'm getting bored with it, eh."

Alfred looked over to Arthur who was eyeing the water carefully, watching for any shellfish that might appear, "He's not cut out to be a hero, with all the things he's _not_ afraid of." The twins sighed.

"Oh!~" The twins turned to find their king digging around in the bushes, a pleased look plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" the twins asked.

"Rat snakes! Having this many together has to be icky, right?" Francis said, puffing out his chest in triumph.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Anyone would find those unpleasant. That's not a weakness."

Mathew thought for a moment as he combed through his hair with his nimble fingers and adjusted his circular framed glasses, "Then again… since when does Okinawa have rat snakes?"

Meanwhile Arthur found another shellfish and was cheering for himself, "Arthur~" he looked up, three clients were standing on top of a large, rock, cliff like formation, "Hey there~ The breeze feels great up here!~" they shouted, Arthur felt nervous for them, what if they fell and fell into the water. He shook his head, he was sure they knew how to swim, they'd be fine if they were careful.

But none the less, he divulged into his worries of them falling, "It's dangerous up there, be careful."

The girls were enjoying the soft sea breeze, looking out at the sunset. "This feels great huh?" one of them said dreamily while the other hummed in agreement.

"Oh~ there are girls up here!" a drunken voice called, the girls turned to see two men staggering up the rock, one tossed aside a beer can and chuckled, "Lucky!~ Hey girls, let's _play_ together~"

One of the girls stepped forward, while the others hid behind her, fearing the men, "What are you people doing here?"

One of the men smiled and grabbed a hold of her wrist, "Who cares? It must be dull having no one but girls around, huh?" he pulled her close to where their noses were brushing, the guy behind them chuckling.

"Please stop." One of the girls pleaded, "This si a private beach."

The other man went around and hugged the two girls, grinning, "What's that? We're all alone here?~"

Out of nowhere a bucket of shellfish and urchins his one of the men in the back, the urchin's spikes digging into his skin, he let out a yelp of pain and turned to see who had thrown them at him, at the same time letting go of the girl. Arthur stood his ground; even though he was in more danger due to the water nearby he growled and tried to look intimidating, "Why don't you tossers fuck off? They don't want someone as filthy as you lot." Arthur sneered, "They say you're bothering them, and you're pissing me off by each passing second." The girl who had been let go smiled, having been saved by Arthur.

"Why you little brat." The one who had been hit growled, stalking up to the Brit.

Back with the twins and their king the twins were running as fast as they could, "Those aren't rat snakes, those are poisonous Habu snakes!" they shouted.

Their king was running behind them, still holding the pail of poisonous snakes in his hand, "What do I do?!"

The girl who had been let go ran up to them, tears in his eyes, "Francis! Mathew! Alfred!" she panted, out of breath, "It's Arthur! He's in trouble! There were these guys at the large rock by the seashore!" as soon as those words passed her lips, Francis was off like a bullet, running to where the girl said he was.

By the rock one of the guys had Arthur by his collar and was holding him over the edge, Arthur thrashed and started to panic as he could feel the spray of ocean water land on the bottoms of his feet. He clung to the guy holding him tightly; he broke into a cold sweat, making his hands slippery. "What's with these spindly arms?!" he growled at Arthur, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, gritting his teeth as fear was beginning to overwhelm his senses.

"Arthur!" one of the girls shouted, the other man tightened his grip on the girls.

"Don't try to act so tough when you're such a sissy boy!" Arthur snarled and dug his nails into the guys hand, fighting back to some extent.

"Kid why don't you take a nice dip in the ocean?!" fear hit Arthur in the chest which made him loosen his grip, at that moment Francis ran up the rock formation, the twins not far behind as they took care of the one creep holding the girls.

"ARZUR!"

And that was when the guy dropped Arthur. Arthur gasped and clenched his eyes shut, holding his breath as he fell down to what he knew was his doom. He screamed as water filled his lungs, Arthur struggled in a vain attempt to swim to the top; it was getting darker as he continued to sink. Fear was overriding his body and he was slowly losing consciousness. The cold waters washed over his body as he fell lower and lower into the oceans murky depths, weighted down by his clothes. Arthur's eyes slid closed, he knew he was going to die; no one was going to save him. His friends flashed before his eyes, his mind lingered on the frog for a while, and it gave him comfort, oddly enough. A faint smile graced his lips as he fell unconscious. What Arthur didn't see was the frog, scooping his up, and out of the water, looking down at Arthur with pained eyes, _'You better survive this Arthur.' _

When they swam up, Francis scooped Arthur into his arms, resting the Brit's head on his chest, walking to the shoreline to where the rest of the host club was waiting.

"Iggy-chan!" Roderich cried.

"Boss!" cried Mathew, seeing the familiar blonde's, relief filling their hearts and dashing away any fears of losing them forever.

"Where are zose suceuses?" Francis asked, his tone was dead as he stood in front of the club members, still holding Arthur protectively.

Yao fixed his ponytail, "We've kept their ID cards and asked them to leave. The girls went back to their hotel, aru. I've called a doctor, who should be here shortly."

"I see. Thank you." Francis said somberly.

Arthur sighed and climbed out of Francis's arms, standing with shaky legs, but was determined to show he was strong, "I'm fine, I don't need a bloody doctor." He looked upset, as if his pride was hurt, which it was and resumed his scowl.

Francis hid his face behind his dripping bangs, "Why'd you confront them? You're not a martial arts master like Roderich or Gilbert. And you can't even swim."

Arthur's cheeks went red with embarrassment, "I can too swim! And I had to do something! I was the only one there!"

Francis rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders, staring at him dead in the eye, "I don't care! You could've called for help! You can't face two boys alone Arzur!"

"So? I can do what I fucking want!" Arthur's anger was increasing as this conversation carried on, "I don't need you to baby me frog! I can take care of myself you wanker!"

"I don't care you idiot! What if zat girl didn't get us?! What if you drowned and died?! Arzur you need to zink zese zings zrough! Zink wiz your 'ead before you do dumbass zings and-"

A loud slap resonated along the beach, the club gasped, even Yao looked surprised at the situation at hand, as if he wasn't expecting it, as Arthur's hand connected with Francis's cheek. Arthur was trembling with anger, "DON'T, YOU, DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU GOD DAMNED COCK SUCKING, NARSOSITIC, NO GOOD, SEX CRAZED, PATHETIC, IDIOTIC FRENCH BASTARD!" Arthur panted heavily, his fists clenched and his knuckles white.

Francis was silent, a red mark covering his left cheek. The club waited for Francis's reaction, Francis stared into Arthur's eyes a dead look in them, "Fine. If you are going to act zis way zen go ahead and act like a spoiled brat. I'm not speaking to you again until you realize what you've done!" Francis said, storming away, the club watched him walk away, but Arthur didn't bother to watch. Hot tears were welling in his emerald eyes, the tears caused by a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Ta-da!~" Roderich cried, as they finished setting out the extravagant dinner table, shellfish and fish covering the table. The host club was staying at the Wang family mansion. "The crabs are done~" he said placing them on the table next to the oysters.

"Sorry Roderich, the maids have gone on vacation, aru." Yao said as he smiled at the display of food.

Roderich shook his head, "We're the ones that barged in on your villa, Yao-chan." He turned to his boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips, "Hey, can you go and call Arthur, liebe?" Gilbert nodded and kissed Roderich's cheek before he left to retrieve their survivor of the day.

The sky looked gloomy and overcast; they could see storm clouds coming over the villa. Roderich sighed as he looked outside, "It's avfully gloomy out there, huh? Looks like it's going to storm."

Mathew sighed, "Speaking of gloomy… there's someone who's even more gloomy in here than the darkness outside, eh." He said, jabbing a thumb over into the direction of their sulking king.

"If you're going to mope like that, then you shouldn't have picked a fight with him bro." Alfred scolded, shrugging.

The large white doors opened, everyone turned to see who was walking in, and were stunned by the sight before them. There stood Arthur, rubbing his arms self-consciously, donned in a short sleeve shirt and shorts. Roderich muttered a, 'Wow.' In awe, the twin's jaws had dropped to the floor as they asked, "Arthur, did you buy that yourself?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, my bloody brothers must have snuck this into my bag when I wasn't looking. Sneaky bastards." He felt even more self-conscious when everyone was staring at him. "They always want me to show off my skin, they don't even know about the scars."

The twins smiled, "Good job sneaky siblings!~" Their king watched mournfully, wishing he could gush about how cute Arthur was. But his promise from before still stood, and he wouldn't lose this one. He had to prove his point.

"Iggy-chan~ You look so cute!~" Roderich cooed, swinging his and Arthur's hands.

It was dead silent when dinner started; no one was making a move to eat. The only noise in the room was the constant ticking noise from the grandfather clock that was pushed to the wall. Everyone sat there awkwardly, all except Yao and Gilbert, who were comfortable with this silence, either that or preferred the silence. "The air is stuffy, huh?" Alfred asked, Mathew nodded, afraid to even say something.

Roderich turned to Arthur and smiled, a bit awkwardly at that, "Let's eat Iggy-chan!~ I'm sure the crabs we caught today are delicious." He held up one of the crabs and laughed nervously.

Arthur picked up a crab leg from his plate and snapped it open, revealing the succulent crab meat; he opened his mouth and took a bite. "Nom~" The way Arthur cracked the leg made Francis flinch away in fear. No one bothered to eat, busying themselves with watching Arthur eat crab leg after crab leg after crab leg. "These crabs~" he threw a empty leg aside in Francis's direction, causing the Frenchman to flinch, "taste in-crab-ible~~ Hehe~ Get it?~" he continued to eat the crab legs, not stopping for anything.

Francis chanced a comment, "A-Aren't you eating too much Arzur?"

Arthur's expression turned smug, "Huh? I thought you weren't speaking to me." This backlash hit Francis right in the chest.

Francis stared at Arthur as if he were a totally different person, "T-Tu pas être mignon ..." Arthur continued to chew his crab, and swallowed, looking over. Francis stood up and slammed a hand down on the table, "Okay, I get it. You're not going to reconsider what you've done. Fine zen, I'm going to bed. Yao, please show me too my room."

Yao wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood, "All right. Well, if you'll excuse me as well, aru." And with that the Chinese man stood and walked with Francis to his room. Arthur was about to break into another crab leg, but when the door closed behind the two his grip loosened, and he had lost his appetite.

Arthur looked down at his plate sadly, his hair covering his face. "Maybe the frog did have a point…"

_Flashback_

"…_What if you drowned and died?! Arzur you need to zink zese zings zrough!"_

The twins rested their elbows on the table top and rested their chins in their palms, "Oh, so it _is _bothering you?"

Alfred tilted his head to the side, "That's the direction your thoughts are going, is it?"

Mathew tilted his head as well, "It's not like we'd stop you, or anything-"

"But that's not what this is about, is it?" they finished simultaneously.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion while Alfred explained, "To be honest, I wish you'd reconsider how rashly you acted today, too."

Arthur tried to keep his anger in check, not wanting to lose anyone else, "Why? I didn't make any trouble for you guys, did I?" he suddenly felt bad for the way he had acted, but he still knew that what he did was the right thing to do. The twins turned to each other and shrugged.

"Zat's not true, Iggy-chan." Roderich said, making Arthur turn to face him, "you should tell everyone you're sorry, okay? Ve vere all very vorried about you today." He smiled, "Understand? And you have to tell Francis personally that you're sorry."

Arthur scowled, "Why should I?"

Roderich sighed, "Because he was worried about you the most. We were all worried. But he seemed to be panicking more, it was like he had just lost track of his child or something."

Arthur had an epiphany he blushed a bit, as he lowered his head and muttered, "I-I'm sorry I worried you lot."

The rest of the club flocked around Arthur and cooed happily, "Aww, what for you little mutt?~" the twins teased, "You're so cute, we'll forgive you~" Arthur started to turn a little green, thankfully the twins noticed, "What's the matter?" they asked, wondering what was wrong with him now.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and replied in a raspy voice, "I-I don't feel so good."

"You ate too much crab." One of the twins scolded, Arthur was feeling worse by the second and didn't bother trying to tell which one had spoken.

"Iggy-chan stay strong!" Roderich cheered as the Brit ran down the hallways, looking for a bathroom.

Thankfully the bathroom wasn't too far away, Arthur spent at least ten minutes throwing up all the crab he had eaten and was now washing his mouth out with water. He shuddered at the aftertaste, "Gross." He turned off the water and opened the door to the bathroom, which was connected to a bedroom. "I wonder where I am. I didn't really pay attention to where I went. Where the bloody hell am I?"

"All done?" A voice said, startling the Brit.

Arthur turned to see a man sitting in an armchair, a towel draped across his shoulders and his long silky hair wet. The man was shirtless and the button of his pants was undone, showing the hem of his boxers. Arthur blushed beep red, "I-I'm so sorry sir, I was-"

Yao rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Calm down, it's only me."

Arthur looked at the Chinese man in shock, "Y-Yao?" _'I feel a little bad, I couldn't recognize him without his glasses.' _"Oh sorry, my contacts seem to be acting up, I couldn't see you properly. And um, I wanted to apologize for earlier, I guess I worried everyone."

Yao uncrossed his legs, "I wasn't too worried to be honest." Arthur's eye twitched, wishing he could smack the other in the face for his comment, but he had to be polite, seeing as he had just apologized. "Although, it was hard to stop Alfred and Mathew from killing those two punks, aru. Also, there was the trouble of sending bouquets to each of the girls as an apology, after looking forward to this trip for so long, aru." Yao walked across the room to a light switch, which Arthur was standing next to.

"I'll pay for the flowers myself!" Arthur said, feeling terrible about all the trouble he was causing the club.

"The bouquets cot 50,000 per person, it comes to 600,000, aru." Yao said as he turned off the lights, the moon's light giving them enough light to see the faint outlines of the room and the people within.

Arthur looked around, "W-Why'd you turn the lights off?" he asked innocently, he was starting to get frightened.

Yao smiled as he pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Arthur's ear, "If you want to," he dropped his voice to a husky whisper, which sent shivers down Arthur's spine, "You could pay for those flowers with your body, aru." Yao grabbed Arthur by the wrist and pushed him down on the bed nearby. Arthur gasped in fear as he was thrown on the bed. Yao climbed on top of him, Yao held down Arthur's wrists with his hands as he put a knee between Arthur's legs, dangerously close to the Englishman's crotch. Yao smirked down at the smaller boy, "You should rethink your own gullibility, that things have nothing to do with whether a person is a uke or a strong seme, aru. You've made a mistake in leaving yourself so open.

Arthur thought for a moment, when suddenly the anger and fear washed away, replaced by understanding, '_Oh, I understand now.' _"You wouldn't do that Yao." Arthur said confidently, Yao was taken aback, "I mean, there isn't anything to be gained by you doing this, right?"

Yao chuckled and sat up, "True, aru." Arthur sat up as well, during the movement his shirt had ridden up a bit and somehow his shorts had been unbuttoned and unzipped and hung loosely on his slender hips. His hair was more ruffled than it usually was, appearing as if someone had run their hands through it. "You are indeed fascinating."

Arthur looked over to the slightly taller man, "But I did find out one thing. Yao, you're even nicer than I thought." Arthur inwardly shrugged, _'I suppose he has improved a bit since I first met him.' _Yao tied his hair up in a ponytail and turned to Arthur in confusion. Arthur rubbed his arm, "After all, you were just backing up what Francis said, right?" _'Or at least I hope you were…' _Yao was silent as he stood, the bed creaking from the loss of weight, "You intentionally played the bad guy to show me that, right?" _'Please say yes for the love of queen Victoria.' _Arthur pleaded silently, Yao didn't answer.

There was a knock at the door, "Yao?" Francis's voice asked through the door. Francis opened the door and walked in, "Do you 'ave any lotion? Zis sunburn is worse zan I zought." He looked up to see Yao half naked and Arthur on the bed, his clothes disheveled as well as his hair, and Arthur's cheeks were flushed red. Naturally Francis chose the most obvious reason why the two were like this and his anger grew within seconds, "Yao you rotten-" he was silenced as Yao shoved a tube of lotion in Francis's mouth.

Francis squirmed and flailed to get the cylindrical object out of his mouth, Yao was unfazed and said, "Here you go, aru. Use as much as you want you goof." He closed the door behind him and started to walk down the hallway, "Nothing to be gained, aru?" Yao contemplated as he walked away from the room, leaving Arthur and Francis alone. "An interesting thought, in its own way."

The storm clouds outside looked ugly, the beginning of a thunderstorm brewing in its midst. Francis walked up to Arthur, "What were you doing wiz Yao?" he asked, jealousy boiling up in him.

Arthur, not knowing what was going through Francis's mind, nonchalantly shrugged, "Nothing really."

Francis grit his teeth and pointed at Arthur, "You can't expect me to believe zat! Ze lights were out and your cloze are messed up and why were you two alone?! You are positively-" he stopped himself, knowing that he was getting angrier and this conversation was getting nowhere, he sighed, "Never mind. A lot's 'appened today, you should get some rest, you're probably tired. Hurry up and get to bed."

Arthur remembered amongst the freshly made anger that he needed to apologize to Francis he stood and extended a hand to grab onto the back of Francis's shirt, "Fr-Francis-" a loud crash of thunder resonated through the walls of the villa. Lightning lighting up the room. Arthur gasped in fear and flung himself at the Frenchman, hugging him tightly, burying his face in Francis's shirt. Francis was taken aback by this sudden hug and display of affection, he turned. Arthur quickly let go of the fabric and struggled to find a suitable explanation, "Um, I mean…" Another crash of thunder made Arthur curl up on himself and shriek in terror. Arthur's body trembled as he awaited the next crash of thunder.

"Arzur?" Francis asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I just remembered I was invited to tea by a nice Faun called Mr. Tummus in Narnia so I really should be going. Excuse me~" Arthur hid inside a large wardrobe in the room and locked it from the inside.

"When ze hell could you go to Narnia?!" Francis asked, another clap of thunder sounded, accompanied by lightning. Francis heard whimpering coming from the wardrobe, he walked over and tried to open the door, "Arzur? I'm sorry I yelled, come on why don't you come out, it's a lot less lonely here zan in zere."

Arthur shook his head, a small voice drifting through the cracks of the wardrobe, "I'm all right. I always get through it by myself." Francis stopped trying to open the door as he muttered a, 'By yourself?' he pictured a young Arzur hiding under a table, wrapped in a blanket all alone in a room, crying, screaming in terror as the thunder sounded around the small child and the lightning lit up the dark house.

"But… you're always by yourself Arzur… Even when you're wiz us; when we are so close to you, you don't even call for us to help you… I see." Francis said; smiling a bit as the lightning illuminated his face. He finally opened the door to find Arthur curled in a tight ball, hiding his face in his knees. Arthur looked up, his emerald eyes puffy and red, tears still running down his cheeks, Francis held out a hand, "Okay I think I get it. I lose. You grew up wizout relying on anyone else. So, come on… come on over here." Francis smiled reassuringly, Arthur thought for a second but when the thunder boomed again he jumped into Francis's waiting arms and hid his face in the Frenchmans chest, hoping it would drown out the noise. Francis wrapped his strong arms around Arthur's slim frame and smiled, "From now on, I'll be zere for you. I'll do all I can not to take my eyes off of you, to make sure you're never alone again." Arthur tightened his grip on Francis's shirt, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

It was the next morning as the club packed up to leave for the school, the twins eyed the Frenchman warily, "Be careful Arthur. His highness apparently has a thing for S&M, too." They had found Francis sitting in front of a naïve Arthur who was blindfolded and had ear plugs in last night.

Francis flushed red, "I told you it wasn't like zat!"

Arthur looked out of the car window, "I see. So that's what S&M is. I let you get away with something funny without even knowing it."

Francis blushed even more, "It wasn't like zat! I did it for your sake!"

Yao flicked his ponytail behind his shoulder and turned to Gilbert who was in the driver's seat, "Start driving."

"Hey!" Francis shouted, not in the car, the car started driving away and Francis ran after it, "Don't leave me behind! Wait!"

**Translations-**

**French-**

**garçon-boy**

**vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait, mon petit garçon? ****~- you did, you did, my little boy**

**suceuses- cock suckers. Sorry for the foul language (-_-) it had to be done.**

**Y-Tu pas être mignon ...- y-you're not being cute**

**German-**

**Es ist dunkel, und beschränkt, und beängstigend! Holt mich hier raus! Es ist zu gruselig!- It's dark, and confined, and scary! Get me out of here now! It's too scary!**

**Liebe- love**

**A/N: And I'm done for now! It's now *checks clock* 12:24 A.M. :D So did I do good on this chapter, I worked all yester day and a bit today to get two chapters done **** haha~ Winning! Well I'll see you guys when I finish the next chapter **


End file.
